Desperadoes in the Midnight Sun
by Director99
Summary: Sequel to "Only Spies Should Lead Double Lives." Summer is usually a time for lazy days out in the sun and cliché romances. But just because it's summer doesn't mean that bad things can't happen. If you're honest to yourself, you'll realize that. If anything, summer is a time of change, and learning that you have to eventually grow up.
1. 1968 To 1970

**Author's Note: Hey again! Here's my new story. Still Outsiders, still the gang, still BridgetxTwo-Bit. If you haven't read my first story, Seven Greasers Plus One Exotic Personality, I suggest you do before reading this. This story will make more sense if you do. **

**This first part will be formatted differently. Sorta like a timeline with little one-shots to go with it. This will be a longer story, however. Don't worry! As always, feedback is appreciated, and I don't own the Outsiders or any other stuffs you might notice that clearly aren't mine.**

**Happy reading!**

XXXXX

_July, 1968: Bridget, her father, and his girlfriend Lana Dunaway leave for two weeks to go to New York City._

"Daddy, I don't see why I can't use the hotel phone to call Keith. Please? I miss him," I whined like a pathetic toddler.

"BeeBee, I don't want to waste any money on long distance. Besides, your only been gone three days. You'll see him again soon enough," my father replied matter-of-factly.

Clearly, he didn't understand young love. I mean, he's getting up there. So is Ms. Duna... I mean Lana. God, I hated calling her by her first name. It was so... Weird.

"Bridget, why don't you and I go shopping and then out to dinner? Get your mind off your boyfriend. And we'll give your dad some time to himself. Whaddya say?" Lana offered. She was trying so desperately to connect with me. I knew it, and so did my father. I saw that look he gave me.

"Sure Lana. That sounds fun," I replied, trying to sound cheerful. She smiled, and she looked happy. I guess it was worth it.

Later on, while Lana and I were out shopping at all the fancy-schmancy stores (When you've lived in Tulsa for a year, Macy's is heaven compared o the stores back home.), I was able to sneak off and call Two-Bit. I dialed his number quickly; it was burned into my brain.

"Yello?" Came a male voice from the other end.

"Hey Two-Bit!" I squealed. "It's Bee."

I could practically see his signature smile on the other end.

"Well, well. So after three days you decide to call me? I feel so shunned, Bee. So shunned."

I giggled like a school girl into the phone.

"Good to hear from ya, beautiful! Do you know how much I've missed ya?"

"No how much?" I asked.

"Guess."

"No. Tell me."

"Aw, you're no fun!" Two-Bit whined. "Anyway, I miss ya a lot."

"A lot? Is that it?" I asked in mock offense. It was his turn to laugh.

"I guess it just depends on your definition of a lot," he suggested.

"How much is a lot to you?" I purred.

"A lot is infinite," he purred back.

XXXXX

_September, 1968: School starts up again at Will Rogers High. Two-Bit is a senior, Bridget and Steve are juniors, and Ponyboy is a sophomore._

"Alright gang, gather 'round," Two-Bit called. "Let's see what we all have together."

We all looked at our schedules.

"Okay. I have art with Pony again, shop and health with Steve, and biology with Two-Bit," I said.

"Aw, man!" Two-Bit whined. "I sure wish I had health with ya."

"And why is that, Two-Bit?" Ponyboy inquired.

"I dunno. Durin' sex-ed, Bee and I could do demonstrations for the class, I guess."

That sent off Steve with a howling laugh, and I hid my face in my hands. Good ol' Two-Bit.

XXXXX

_December, 1968: Bridget's father proposes to Lana._

"Soda, this is terrible!" I cried.

"And why's that?" Soda asked calmly.

"I'm going to have a mother. A mother. She's probably gonna end up like the one in Cinderella. She'll make me do all this shit for her. Soda, I don't need a mom."

He smiled sweetly, and grabbed my hand.

"Bee, listen to me. Your dad clearly loves this woman. It's the least you can do to try and... What's the word... Accommodate her. She's a good woman; I've met her before. Honestly, Bee, I think that you just don't want to share your dad."

I looked up at him. His eyes were sorta sad looking, but his smile was still plastered on his face.

"When're they gettin' hitched?" He asked quietly.

"May," I mumbled. "May fifteenth."

Soda sighed.

"I can't wait to see ya in some silly bridesmaid dress," he whispered, smoothing my hair. I allowed myself to laugh.

"I hope it's hot pink," I joked. Soda smiled, and I laughed.

Soda was the best friend a girl could ask for.

XXXXX

_May Fifteenth, 1969: Bridget's father and Lana marry._

There I stood. In my pale blue bridesmaid dress. Being my father's daughter, and Lana being and suck-up, I was the maid of honor. I'm pretty sure I beat out women two and three times my age for this spot. I guess you could call it a small victory.

The boys were sitting in the third row on the groom's side. I saw Darry wink at me and smile, and I smiled back. Two-Bit gave me a suggestive grin, and to keep myself from laughing I turned away. He'd told me he thought the dress looked good on me. I guess I looked okay. The blue did look okay against my skin. Personally, I think I look good in it.

"You may now kiss your bride," is what jolted me back into reality. I watched my father kiss another woman besides his sister or mother for the first time in my life.

It's hard to believe there was a woman before Lana. The woman who was my real mother.

XXXXX

_June Seventh, 1969: Two-Bit graduates his senior year of high school._

Sodapop had one hand, and Darry had the other. Steve sat next to Soda and Pony sat next to Darry. We were watching the seniors graduate. It was hard to believe that in a year, Steve and I would be in the same position.

I could feel the tears fall freely as I watched him walk up on stage, shake hands with the principal, smiling like a jackass, and walk off with his diploma. I know this is cliche, but I had promised myself I wouldn't cry. I'm finding that promise harder to keep nowadays.

The five of us met up with Two afterwards.

"Hey gang!" He yelled. "Lookie what I have here!" Two-Bit yelled, flashing his diploma.

"Who could've thought such a thing could happen?" Ponyboy questioned jokingly. I smiled.

"Bee, aren't you just so proud of me?" Two-Bit asked me, somewhat jokingly, as he wrapped his arm around me. I looked him dead in the eye.

"Yes."

XXXXX

_June Sixth, 1970: Bridget and Steve graduate high school. _

_June Tenth, 1970: Bridget announces that she will be attending NYU in the fall, and become trained vocally. _

"So. You're going to New York City?" Darry asked tersely. I nodded quickly.

"Yep. This fall. You guys... I'm sorry," I added pathetically. I felt sorry, leaving them. Two-Bit wasn't in college, didn't even want to be. Nor Steve. Ponyboy was a year from college, and Darry and Soda were still stuck with him.

"Don't be sorry, Bee," Soda whispered as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Yeah. We want this for you," Two-Bit added.

"But," I began tearily, "I don't wanna leave you guys alone. I-I love you guys."

Two-Bit walked over and kissed my cheek, and pushed my hair back. I smiled at him, almost for no reason. We'd been together for almost three years. I knew it would be hard leaving him behind, but what choices did we have?

"Well hey, Bee. You've still got the summer with us!" Steve realized giddily.

"Hey, yeah!" Soda realized with him. I swear, if one if those boys and an epiphany, the other does, too.

"We're just gonna have to make the most of this summer. Every of minute of it, up to the one where we say goodbye to ya."

"I can see it now! Buck's almost every night, the nightly double each week, makin' fun of some socs... It'll be great!" Two-Bit exclaimed.

I looked at them all and sighed. These were my best friends. And they were right; we had to make the most of this summer. Possibly our last summer together.

"Alright!" I said through tears and a smile. "That's exactly what we'll do."

XXXXX

**A/N: There ya go! The first chapter. I know it was a bit short, but this is just the beginning of this story. I'm excited to get it going, and to hear what you have to say! **

**Keep reading!**

**-Director99**


	2. Get Off It

**Author's Note: Okey dokey! Here's chapter two! I'm back to normal format. Keep reading! Feedback is always appreciated. As always, I don't own the stuff I don't own.**

XXXXX

"Gee, Mrs. Stevens, ya sure are a good cook," Two-Bit complimented my stepmother after dinner.

"Why thank you, Keith!" My mother beamed back. (Have you noticed I'm calling her mom now? What a world...)

Two-Bit was being a suck-up to my new mom. Hell knows why, he isn't with many other people.

"So, Keith and Bridget. How long have you been together?" My mother asked. We followed her into the front room, and she pointed for us to sit down. I realized she was trying to get to know us. I was kinda surprised I hadn't told her more about Two. I only said good things about him to my family at the wedding. I couldn't think of many bad things to say about him (except his kleptomania and drunkenness).

"Three years, ma'am," Two-Bit told her, surprisingly polite.

"Really? And how old are you? Are you going to college this fall like Bridget?"

His smile faded slightly.

"I'm 21, turning 22 soon, and no. I won't be."

My mother's smile faded more than his did. She knew I was just 19. I think she also knew Two-Bit was a grease, and her family was mostly soc. That made the wedding tense. If Dallas were there... I can't even imagine what would happen.

"Well. How about you tell me about your friends and family Keith," my mother continued tentatively. Two-Bit smiled. This is a subject he could go on forever about.

"Well, I have a 14 year old sister, and we live with my mom. She works a lot, so I don't see her much. I love her though. And Bridget and I have the same friends. There's Darry, Sodapop, Ponyboy, Steve, Dal-"

Then he stopped, realizing he had started to say "Dallas." Johnny would surely follow. I didn't know if he thought we could consider them our friends anymore; they were dead after all.

"What was that?" My mom asked.

"Uh... Oh, well... Ya see, Bee and I had these two friends that were parta our gang. Johnny and Dallas. But uh... They're dead now.

"I don't mean to pry, but how did they pass?" She asked. If looks could kill, the look she didn't see me give her would've had her on her knees. My stepmother was a bit of a gossip.

"Well, mom," I began for Two-Bit, "Johnny broke his back and got severe burns in a fire, and Dallas committed assisted suicide," I stated. Plain and blunt.

My mom shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm very sorry," she whispered lowly. I nodded.

"Two, lets go upstairs," I said, grabbing Two's hands.

XXXXX

I sat down on my bed across from Two-Bit. It was a twin, big enough for the two of us. Two-Bit would still sneak over here sometimes, and he'd sleep with me, and be out before anyone else woke up. It was comforting, feeling his warm body up against mine. It made our relationship feel... Real. Like the kind my parents had. Maybe like Mr. and Mrs. Curtis. Mrs. Matthews before Mr. Matthews left.

"Sorry 'bout my mom, Two-Bit," I whispered apologetically.

"Why're you sorry? She didn't know 'bout Dally and Johnnycake," Two-Bit said as he rubbed my knee.

"It's just... Well maybe it's just that I don't particularly want to talk about that. I miss them."

"And I do too. We have to talk about them sometime, Bee. Ponyboy moved on. The rest of the gang moved on. I know you have."

"It just hurts, babe."

"I know," he whispered.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called, pushing Two-Bit off my bed.

My mother walked in. She seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when she saw we weren't giving each other blow jobs or whatever.

"Hi Keith!" She began smiling. "I was wondering, when do you need to be home?"

"Aw shoot, Mrs. S. I don't need ta be home any time soon. Why, do ya need me to leave?"

"Well, it is getting late..."

"Don't worry," Two interrupted. "I'll head out, just lemme grab my stuff."

My mother smiled and walked out. I looked at Two-Bit.

"Two..." I began.

"Bridget. Honey Bee. Calm the fuck down. She's just bein' protective," Two-Bit sighed. "I understand."

I enveloped him in a hug. He wrapped his big arms around my five-foot-two body. Two-Bit seemed huge compared to me. Darry sometimes called me his "Little Woman." It was cute, and I liked it. I loved that Darbear could be a big ol' softy.

"Will you be coming back?" I whispered into Two-Bit's chest.

"Probably not tonight honey," he replied as he kissed the top of my head. "Be good to your new mommy, ok? I don't wanna hear your cat fight all the way over on the north side, ya hear?" He joked. I laughed.

"Alright, we'll keep quiet."

He kissed my cheek one last time before heading out.

Fuck my "mother."

XXXXX

"I was right Soda. She's terrible." I lamented as I sat at the dining room table at the Curtis'.

"How so?" Soda asked.

"She practically kicked Two-Bit out of my house last night! I don't know if it's because he's 21, or because he's a greaser."

"Isn't her family all socy?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry," Sodapop said smiling. "She's just being protective."

"That's what Two said."

"What did Two say?" Ponyboy asked as he walked into the room.

"Aw, nothin' important, Pone," Soda said.

"Yeah, Pone. Why you gotta be so nosy?" I joked. Pony glared at me.

"I wasn't bein' 'nosy'. I was just wondering what he said."

"Who said what now?" Two-Bit asked jokingly as HE walked into the room.

"You said my mother was being protective of me last night."

"You still on that? Oh please, Bridget. Let it go," Two-Bit sighed.

"No," I pouted. Ponyboy rolled his eyes. I know I sounded pathetic. But what's a girl to do? When you have an evil stepmother like I do, you sure as hell would have a lot to complain about. How did Cinderella do it?

I got up and went into the kitchen. I was looking for a beer. I don't usually drink, but I felt like I needed one right now.

"Hey babe?" I called. I was wondering where the hell the Bud was.

"Yes?" Someone-not Two-Bit-called back.

"Who said that?" I called again.

"Steve-o. Don't worry Bee, I'll take care of 'im," Soda called back.

I shrugged and found a beer in the back. I popped the cap and started chugging it right there in the kitchen. Two-Bit came in right then.

"Well, well! Lookie here! My girl is finally following in my footsteps!"

"If I had to follow in anyone's footsteps, it wouldn't be yours," I came back coolly. Two gave me a suggestive smile.

"You're mouthy, aren't ya?"

I nodded.

"I like 'em that way," he purred. He stepped over and started sucking my face. I sucked back.

"Ewww," Ponyboy said as he walked in.

"Shuddup, Ponyboy," Two-Bit said in his southern drawl. "Ain't you ever seen people make out?"

"Well sure I have!"

"Have you ever done it?"

"Why would you wanna know?"

"That just means he hasn't," Two-Bit whispered not-so-quietly to me. Ponyboy smacked him up the head, and Two-Bit had him down in seconds. Pony's been getting bigger though. He was holding his own against Two.

"Two-Bit," Pony said through his struggle, "For all YOU know, I have made out with a girl!"

Two-Bit stopped. I stared.

"And what does that mean?" I asked, holding back my laughter. Pony blushed.

"Well... There's this girl..."

XXXXX

**A/N: Ha! Left ya with a cliffhanger! Don't you just love 'em? **

**Anyway... Thanks for reading. Reviews and feedback are always appreciated. Sorry if this update took too long. I got stuck a bit, and had a lot to do this week. But here ya go! Promise to update soon!**

**-Director99**


	3. A Bad Way to Kick Off the Summer

**A/N: Alright, y'all! Here's the next chapter! Sorry if it took awhile. The more you review, the more motivated I'll be to update sooner!**

XXXXX

Two-Bit and I stared at Pony in disbelief. There was a GIRL?

"Who is this girl, Ponyboy?" I asked.

"Well, her name is Angie," Pony replied, able to speak easily now because Two-Bit was no longer sitting on him.

"That wouldn't be short for a Miss Angela Shepard, would it?" Two asked. Pony shook his head.

"Good. She's a slut anyways."

The three of sat in silence for a minute before Two-Bit burst into laughter, getting the attention of Sodapop and Steve.

"What's this clown laughin' about?" Steve asked.

"P-Ponyboy... Has a... Girlfriend!" Two-Bit choked out between laughs. He was practically rolling around on the floor. I rolled my eyes, then looked at Sodapop. He raised his eyebrows, then looked at Ponyboy.

"This true, Pon?" He asked, trying to ignore Steve and Two's laughter. Pony hesitated a minute.

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily call her my girlfriend..."

"Why not?" I cut in.

"I dunno. I guess we don't do normal boyfriend and girlfriend stuff."

"Like sex?" Steve asked jokingly, still laughing. I hit him.

"Ow!"

"You deserved it."

We all started calming down.

"What's she like anyways, Ponyboy?" Two-Bit asked seriously.

"Well, she's my age, brunette, a bit shorter than me, and she's real artsy, ya know? She's real nice to talk to, and she's smart."

"What do you guys talk about?" I asked.

"All sorts of stuff."

I looked at him exasperated.

"Like what? I want examples, kiddo."

That got me a glare, god knows why.

"Like I said," Pony began, "All sorts of stuff. We talk about normal stuff like school and what we do outside of it, and we also talk about stuff like politics. Stuff over in 'Nam. Philosophical stuff."

The guys looked at me. I shrugged.

"What?" I asked.

"I think this girl sounds like you, Honey Bee. Real smart like you are," Two-Bit answered.

"I'm not that smart," I said.

That got me another glare. From everyone.

"Yeah you are. You're real smart. Like Pony. I've heard you guys talk. It's like you speak in a different language," Two replied.

I rolled my eyes.

"Enough about me. Now Pony, how long have you been seeing this girl?"

"About a month."

I stared at him. Everyone else did too.

"Seriously?"

He nodded.

"Is it true you've sucked her face?" Two-Bit asked with a smile.

"TWO-BIT!" Pony screamed.

We all laughed as the two began to wrestle each other again.

"Have you or haven't you?" Steve yelled over the laughter. Pony glared at him before saying:

"Yes."

XXXXX

"Our little Ponyboy is growing up, Bridget," Two-Bit sighed as we walked home from the Dingo.

"I know. We all are, aren't we?" I replied.

"Not me, babe. I'll be a ten-year-old at heart forever."

I giggled at his comment. He smiled and grabbed my hand.

It was getting dark out, and I enjoyed how Two-Bit's hand seemed to be calming down. It was like just his hand made me feel protected.

"Bridget?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed that the socs... Well they seem different. You know what I mean? They still jump us greasers, but they're different."

I looked at Two-Bit confused. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Whatddya mean?" I asked slowly.

"Well," he began, "It's like they have a whole new persona. Still rich, snobby kids, but like somethin's different about them," Two-Bit explained. I shrugged.

"I haven't noticed anything babe."

"Alright then, whatever."

We walked for awhile in silence. Just as we were getting back over to the north side, I noticed a red Corvette trailing us. I tensed up, and Two-Bit noticed.

"What is it, Bee?" Two-Bit asked.

"Someone's trailing us," I said tersely. Two-Bit turned around.

"Shit! Bee, stop a sec. Lemme see what they want," Two-Bit mumbled.

We stopped, and the car stopped. A bunch of well-dressed socs stepped outta the car.

"Well well. If it isn't our favorite greaser couple. You two plannin' on having a couple grease babies?" One of them drunkenly joked. He let out a bleating laugh. I cringed at the sound. It was sort of... Familiar.

"Why don't you go fuck a horse, Mr. SuperSoc?" Two-Bit retorted poorly. Usually he came up with great comebacks, but he seemed distracted. Like he recognized the guy, too.

"You lookin' for a fight, grease?" The soc hissed.

"Well, not in front of the lady, but any other time I gladly would," Two-Bit spat.

"Coward," one of the socs said. Two-Bit screwed up his face.

"What do you want?" He snarled.

"Just to fuck you up. For fucking her up," the familiar soc said, pointing to me. That's when I recognized him.

It was Jerry Thompson.

"Jerry!?" I choked out. He smiled.

"That's right, ya broad."

I frowned. Two-Bit looked at me, then stepped away from me, and popped Jerry a good one on the mouth. The fight was on, and boy was it ugly. It reminded me of a time I was walking home with Dallas.

_Three Years Earlier..._

_"How's your arm?" I asked Dallas. He'd gotten into a fight at the Dingo and had been slammed hard into the jukebox. Some of the glass had shattered, cutting him up a bit._

_"I'm fine, Bee. I've had a hundred times worse," Dallas replied as he lit up a cigarette. He shook out his match and threw it to the ground. I grabbed his arm, and to my surprise he didn't shake me off. Dallas was cold and usually didn't let people in. He seemed to let me in, though. That made me happy. Dallas would let his guard down for so few people. _

_"Stop. Don't move," Dallas commanded suddenly._

_"Why? What is it?" I asked. He shushed me. Then I saw._

_Four socs approached us, smiling evilly. I thought they might go to my school. They looked my age._

_"What're you doing with this greaser?" One asked, drawing out "greaser" so it sounded like "greezer." _

I hear greaser like that every time now.

The sound of a switch being snapped open jolted me back to the present. It wasn't Two-Bit's; it was one of the socs'. I took a step forward, but Two pushed me back, pulling out his blade, his face menacing.

"Go Bridget!" He yelled.

"But-"

"GO!"

I ran away. All the way home, not looking back.

XXXXX

I sat by the phone, hoping for a call from Two-Bit. Or Ms. Matthews. Or Darry, or anybody. I just hoped everything was alright. I felt so guilty about running off like that, even though Two-Bit told me to.

"Bridget, dear, why don't you go to bed now?" My mother suggested.

"I'm waiting for a call," I replied grumpily.

"Well like they say, dear: A watched pot never boils. If the phone rings, I'll let you know."

"Fine," I grumped.

I went upstairs and got ready for bed. I spent maybe twenty minutes examining myself in the mirror in my bedroom. Hell knows why. Two-Bit always tells me I look beautiful. I always contradict him. He always gets flustered, and drops the subject. We both know that as long as we both live, the two of us will always find something to contradict each other about. There will always be something to fight about between us.

I'll miss it when I leave.

XXXXX

I barely slept. I tossed and turned. I'm usually very still when I sleep; Two-Bit's the one that constantly moves in his sleep. And he snores. Not exactly what you want in your bed partner, but frankly, I don't give a shit.

He's why I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Was he okay? How hurt was he? Does anyone even know he got into a fight? Does anyone even know where he is? My mind was running away with all these questions and scenarios.

The phone rang at about six a.m. I jumped up to get it before my parents did.

"Hello?" I said eagerly.

"Bridget? It's Darry."

"Oh good. Darry how is he? Is he okay? Is it bad?" I was shooting out questions faster than a gun shoots bullets. I heard Darry laugh tiredly on the other end.

"Yeah, he's fine. We got 'im all fixed up. He's asleep now."

I sighed, relieved.

"Good," I sighed.

"He said he told you to run. Is that true?" Darry questioned.

"Yeah, it is. I tried to tell him no, but he just told me to leave again. I feel real guilty about it, Darbear."

"Don't. He was just protecting you. Knowing you, you probably wanted to stay. But I'm glad you didn't. You could've gotten hurt real bad." Darry tried to convince me.

"But that doesn't change that Two-Bit's hurt. I still wish he'd let me stay. I wish I didn't listen to him and leave. I could've helped him. I could've Darry," I lamented, not listening.

Darry sighed. I could practically see him rub his temples on the other end.

"I know, baby. Do you know any of the socs?" He asked, changing the sickest slightly.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Darry... One of the guys... Was the guy who tried to force himself on me a few years ago. Remember? Pony and Johnny had run away, and I was on that date with him?"

"Yeah. I remember that."

"He's caused us a lot of trouble, Dar."

"I know."

I sat on the phone silent for a minute.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to kick off my summer, Darbear," I finally sighed into the phone.

"I know. Would you come by later?" Darry asked.

"Yeah. I will."


	4. What the Future May Hold

**A/N: Alright, y'all! Here's the next chapter! Sorry if it took awhile. The more you review, the more motivated I'll be to update sooner!**

XXXXX

"Oh, baby. Look at you," I cooed at Two-Bit as he lay on the Curtis' couch. He'd just woken up. He must've hurt pretty bad to be able to sleep so long. I asked Darry, and he said he'd been asleep for about fourteen hours by the time he woke up.

"Yeah, I know. I'm pretty beat up. It's okay though. You're safe, and that's what's important to me. If that Jerry creep ever lays a finger on you again..." Two-Bit left the threat hanging, shaking his head. He winced.

"So. What should we do tonight?" Soda prodded.

"Woah, little buddy," Darry started, "Two-Bit is pretty beat up. We don't need him goin' out and hurtin' himself more."

Sodapop looked disappointed, but I knew he understood.

"Calm down, Superman. I'm fine! See?"

Two-Bit attempted to get up, to do what I don't know, but promptly fell back on the couch.

"Sure you're fine, Two-Bit," Darry said, his statement dripping with sarcasm. Two-Bit moaned.

"But how am I gonna get home? I can't just lie here," Two-Bit whined. He brought up a good point though.

"You'll be fine soon. Until then, just rest," Darry told him. Two-Bit nodded in silent agreement. He had given in.

XXXXX

"So. Let's see the battle scars," I said to Two. He smiled.

"Gladly!" Two-Bit squealed giddily, as if he were proud of the cuts and bruises that covered his body. I'm sure he thought they made him look tough. I just saw a wounded person, and that person happened to be someone I care deeply about.

Two-Bit pulled off his shirt, and right then I knew I wouldn't need to see any more.

He was covered in minor cuts and bruises. That wasn't the worst of it, though. He sat up for me, and showed me the huge cut running down his back. A big bruise engulfed his left shoulder. I wanted to reach out and comfort him, but I was afraid of putting him in pain. Two-Bit must've noticed the expression on my face because he cocked an eyebrow and said:

"You don't need to be afraid of me. I won't bite ya! Come 'ere," Two-Bit said as he motioned for me to come closer.

I inched close to him, gently grabbing his good shoulder and turning him slightly.

"Did Darry help you with the cut?" I whispered.

"Of course he did, baby," Two-Bit cooed softly, "It's all OK I'm better now."

I gave him a small smile, and he returned an even bigger one, showing off all his teeth. Sweet Jesus. I swear, that smile melted every part of me each and every time I saw it.

XXXXX

"So what's your new mommy think of Two?" Evie, Steve's girlfriend, asked me while we sat in a booth at Buck's. We'd gotten kinda close over the years, me, Evie, and Angela Shepard. Yeah, Angela. Tim and Curly's sister. She's as greasy as a girl gets. She's digs OK though.

"No idea, Evie. She practically kicked him out of the house the other night," I sighed in response.

"Oh well. You ain't gonna let her split ya up, are ya?" Evie asked worriedly. I smiled reassuringly.

"Hell no," I began saucily, "I don't care what she does. Come hell or high water, I'm determined to stay with him."

Evie smiled.

"What do you think she thinks of you, Bee?"

I shrugged.

"No clue. Can't say I really care either. I myself don't even know what I make of her. She's just... Momish. Kinda gossipy. I don't really have an overall opinion of her."

Evie nodded knowingly.

"Hey, let's head over to the Dingo. Maybe Angela can get us some freed food," Evie suggested.

I cocked an eyebrow.

"Angela Shepard? Our Angela? She got a job?" I questioned. Evie giggled.

"I swear Bee, you're getting more like Two-Bit by the day. And yes. She got a job."

I slung my bag over my shoulder, and the two of us headed out. A couple guys leered at us, but I just flipped them off, making Evie giggle.

We made our way to the Dingo a few minutes later. Evie and I chatted about Steve and Two-Bit. She was real worried about her and Steve's relationship.

"What're you so worried about Evie? You two get along great," I insisted. "Mostly," I added jokingly. Evie glared at me.

"I just worry about whether or not it'll last, ya know? Have you ever thought about that with Keith?"

I thought about it. The only time Two and I had had a real conflict was a couple years ago when we had very briefly separated.

"No. I don't worry about that," I stated confidently.

When we got to the Dingo, Evie and I found a booth and sat down. The Dingo was a pretty shady place, but was fine most of time. A lot of the fighting went on later in the night as the drunks started rolling in.

"May I help you two greasers?" Someone above us said. I looked up.

"Well, well! If it isn't Miss Angela!" I squealed.

"Hello, Bee. I bet you're pretty surprised, huh?" Angela asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, well, things aren't so great finance-wise at home. Tim and Curly were hauled into the cooler, and with bail..."

"Say no more," Evie interrupted. "We know how it gets."

I gave Evie and Angela a tight smile. In reality, I didn't know what it was like. I had no siblings. I'd never been in jail, and Two-Bit had been a few times, but the bail was low. The thing was, I was more of an honorary greaser. I was well off financially, had nice clothes, good grades. I was going to college. That's probably more than Evie or Angela will wver have. On top of that, I was now related to even more socs. If you wanted to get technical, I was a soc, not a grease. No matter who I hung out with or dated. My reputation went all the way back to when I first moved to Tulsa. When I was friends with Cherry and Marcia. When Two-Bit pretended to hate me and Johnny and Dal were still alive.

But that was awhile ago.

XXXXX

"So I heard the Dingo got a new waitress," Two-Bit joked as he lay with me in my bed.

"Yep. Angela works there now 'cuz of Tim and Curly," I replied.

"Figures. Well, working digs OK," Two-Bit said, opening the door for me to tease him.

"Oh, yeah? Works digs OK with you? Then why don't you get off your ass and get a job," I teased semi-seriously.

"Babe, I've gotta reputation to protect! Everyone know me as a lazy-ass jokester. I'd like to keep it that way," Two-Bit came back. I nodded, and pursed my lips.

"Well, what're you gonna do when we get older? Aren't you gonna get a job?"

He cocked one of his eyebrows.

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean... If we're still together... Won't you need to work to help support us?"

He looked at me curiously.

"Well, yeah. Of course. Maybe I'll own a bar," Two-Bit suggested, "And you'll be a famous Broadway actress, and you'll bring the cast by to my bar for drinks, and it'll be perfect."

I smiled, scooting closer to him.

"That does sound perfect."

"Mhmm."

"You asleep?"

"No," he sighed.

"Are you falling asleep?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I won't bug you anymore then."

He kissed my forehead, and fell asleep, snoring lightly. That left me alone with my thoughts. I thought about Two-Bit owning his own bar. Me being a famous actress on Broadway. It did sound perfect.

But then I thought: If I were to be able to swing by Two's bar, that would mean he'd be in New York with me, not in Tulsa.

He'd be leaving the gang, our best friends, behind. He's known them since childhood, and we've gone through a lot together.

What would the gang think of losing yet another person they loved?


	5. Hippies and Socs and King Herrod

**A/N: Alright, y'all! Here's the next chapter!**

XXXXX

"Black or red?" I asked Angela as we sat on my bedroom floor painting our nails.

"Red," she replied.

I began tapping the bottle against my hand. Angela watched me, resting her head in her hands. She looked like she was thinking.

"Whatcha thinking about, Angel?" I asked bluntly. She looked up at me.

"Oh, not much. Just... Bee?"

"Yea-uh?"

"Are you... Scared to leave? I mean, I know that you wanna leave this shithole, but does it scare you to know that in just a couple months you'll be gone?"

That was a pretty deep question, considering it came from Angel. Angela was about a year and a half younger than me. She wouldn't have the ability to beat it out of here for a while. Everyone she knew would be leaving her.

"I guess so. I don't want to leave you guys behind. But I think it's still the best for me to move on. Everyone will."

She nodded, and then got up and went over to my record shelf. She picked one up.

"Jesus Christ Superstar? What the hell is that?" Angel asked with one eyebrow raised. I smirked.

"It's a Broadway show. It's about Jesus and Judas, and Jesus' last days before his crucifixion," I responded.

"Is it any good?"

"Yeah. Wanna listen?"

Angel shrugged and put it on the turntable.

Before we knew it, we were singing along.

_"So, you are the Christ, you're the great Jesus Christ!_

_Prove to me that you're no fool; walk across my swimming pool!_

_If you do that for me, then I'll let you go free!_

_Come on, King of the Jews!_

_I only ask what I'd ask any superstar!_

_What is it that you have got that puts you where you are!_

_I am waiting, yes I'm a captive fan!_

_I'm dying to be shown that you are not just any man!"_

When the song finished, the two of us lay on the floor laughing our asses off.

"Bee, you were showing off! You know I'm no good at singing!" Angel whined good-naturedly.

Then I heard a knock on my door. I got up, still laughing, and opened the door.

It was my father.

"Hey dad!" I choked out, still laughing.

"Hey BeeBee. Were you two singing?"

I nodded.

"Well, keep it down. Your mother is meeting with her book club or something." I knew he was serious, but he had a grin on his face.

I nodded again, and closed the door. I walked over to Angel.

"Your dad was fun once, right?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, but it seems like he'll do anything for my stepmom, and not me. He looks out for her not me," I mumbled.

"Figures. You'll be gone soon though. Get away from her," Angel said.

"Yeah. C'mon, let's go do something."

Angel smiled.

"Sounds great! Let's go to Slash-J's!"

She grabbed my hand and led me out of the room.

XXXXX

Slash-J's was loud as usual. Angel and I hollered loudly as we watched the guys ride bull. I remember when Two-Bit, Steve, and Soda would bring me down here to watch Dally jockey for Buck. It was one of the few things he did honestly. And he was real good, too. I used to get a lot of dirty looks when I came down here, but not so much anymore. Maybe because I'm wearing a T-shirt and bell bottoms. The guys sometime accuse me of turning into a hippie. I guess I dress like one sometimes. But it's not like I have some bone to pick with everything. Well, Vietnam does bother me, but who doesn't it bother? The gang has been pretty lucky to not get drafted yet. Pony and Darry can't, but the other three could.

I could lose Two-Bit, Soda, and Steve. That's what bothers me the most about it.

"Bee? You in there?"

I turned to Angela. She was smirking. She knew how I got.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Well, there's something you oughta see. You see that couple over there?" Angel said pointing.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Look at the guy."

I squinted my eyes and looked at him. He had dark auburn-brown hair. He was built well. He turned his head towards the girl he was sitting with, revealing his profile.

It was Ponyboy. I wondered if Darry would be OK with him being down here, even though he was 17 now.

"It's Ponyboy," I stated to Angel.

"Uh-huh. Now check out the girl."

So I did. She had long brunette hair. She was clad in bell bottoms and a tie-dye shirt. Pretty hippie looking.

"Doesn't she look like a hippie, Angel?" I asked.

"Uh-huh. I think she is. Do you know the name of Ponyboy's girlfriend?"

"Angie."

"I think we should look into her," Angel suggested.

"How?"

"I dunno. Maybe Tim or Curly know her."

I wasn't so sure about stalking Pony's girlfriend. Or looking into her. But at the same time, I was curious to know what she was all about. I care about Pony. I think I have a right to know about his girlfriend.

"Okay Angel. Let's look into her."

XXXXX

"A hippie? Bee, are you sure?" Two-Bit asked me with suspicion in his voice.

"I think so. She looked like one. Why does it matter anyway?

"It matters 'cuz their kind get into a shitload of trouble."

I crossed my arms.

"And you kind doesn't?" I countered. Two-Bit glared at me, but then smiled.

"Well sure we do. But they go protest and all that shit, and get in trouble with the government. I don't want that happening to Pony. And neither would Darry."

"Yeah, I know."

We sat in my room in silence for a minute. I watched Two-Bit flip through my records, sticking his tongue out a few times when he saw a Beatles album. I remember when they broke up. I actually cried. The guys thought I was getting worked up over nothing, but eventually laid off. I made them listen to "Let It Be" every day for about a week though to punish them.

After a while, there was a knock at my door. Two-Bit opened it, and found my mother on the other side.

"Hey, you two! Dinner will be ready soon. Keith, would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked in her sweet, motherly voice.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Stevens, I'd love to," Two answered grinning. My mom grinned back.

"Lovely. See you two in a minute."

She walked off. I rolled my eyes. Two saw me.

"What? I can't spend some time with my future in-laws?"

I giggled a bit, and held out my hand.

"Let's go," I sighed.

The two of us walked hand in hand downstairs, and into the dining room, where we found a surprise waiting for us.

My mother's family-which if you remember is mostly soc-was sitting at the table. My new aunt and uncle and their children sat at the table. Socs, no doubt about it. The kids looked to be about my age. There was a girl and two boys. I felt Two-Bit's grip on my hand tighten as we sat down.

"Bridget, Keith, this is my sister Cora and her husband Richard. These are their children Matthew, Anna, and Johnny," my mother introduced.

I grimaced at the name "Johnny," and so did Two.

"You three, this is my daughter Bridget and her boyfriend Keith Matthews."

The boys looked at Two-Bit strangely. The oldest one, Matthew, looked at him and said:

"Keith Matthews? As in Two-Bit Matthews?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Two-Bit snarled.

"Aren't you friends with Darry Curtis?"

"Uh-huh."

"And those kids? The hood Winston and that other kid who died?"

"Yep."

Matthew nodded. The adults looked uncomfortable. They probably knew next to nothing about the soc and greaser rivalry. Well, my father knew about it some. He was one of my rocks when Dal and Johnny died. But he usually didn't get involved in it. My stepmother however, being naive in nature, knew nothing about it. I'm sure she thought we all got along great, and smiled 'til our faces hurt and spewed rainbows.

Dinner wasn't exactly quiet. My folks spoke to my new aunt Cora and uncle Richard. I attempted some conversation with my new cousin Anna, but she was very quiet. She struck me as prudish. Two-Bit would sometimes throw a glare at the oldest son Matthew, but then I'd kick him under the table and he'd smile.

"So," Matthew began. "Bridget. How long have you been going with... Him?" He asked as he pointed to Two with his fork. I gave him a tight smile, hiding my annoyance with how Matthew called Two "him."

"Three years," I responded as sweetly as possible, biting my tongue so as not to say anything I'd regret. Well, maybe I wouldn't regret it. I'd probably get in one of my smart-ass remarks, Two-Bit would laugh, and my parents would give me one of those looks and talk to me about it later. But, you only live once. Two-Bit sometimes refers to it as "Livin' like Dally." I'm not kidding you.

"Uh-huh. So I was wondering about Darry because I know him. We played ball together."

I raised my eyebrows.

"You're that old?" I asked.

"Yep. Matthews, how old are you?"

"Twenty-two, twenty-three in June," Two-Bit mumbled in response.

"And you're nineteen, Bridget?" Johnny asked, finally saying something.

"Uh-huh. How old are you, exactly?"

"Fifteen."

I nodded. So all of us were at least teenagers. Two-Bit and Matthew were in their early twenties. I wondered if they'd seen each other before, based on the looks they'd been giving each other. It worried me.

Later on, after dinner, Two-Bit and I were in the kitchen doing dishes while everyone else sat in the family room and talked. Two-Bit was very quiet.

"What's wrong, babe?" I asked in a low monotone.

"Nuthin'," he mumbled.

"You're lying. I know you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are," I sang. I saw him try to hide a smile, but he stayed serious.

"Fine." He'd given in. "Something is botherin'' me. Those kids... 100% soc, no doubt. But they're different. Did you notice how they dressed? No madras, no ski jackets. No cardigans or anything. They looked how you described the girl Ponyboy was with."

I looked at him with one eyebrow cocked.

"So?" I questioned.

"So that's what I was telling you about the other day! The socs are different now. Maybe... Maybe they're becoming like those hippies or somethin'."

I shrugged. He gave me one of those looks.

"Maybe you ARE becomin' one of those hippies, all peace and love and rollin' in the dirt," he mumbled. I giggled.

"Oh, be quiet," I reprimanded. Two-Bit smirked at me as he dried off a plate. Then he leaned over and kissed my temple.

"Even if you were one, I wouldn't care," he whispered. "I love ya too damn much."

"Good," I whispered back.

Just then the phone rang. I walked over to pick it up.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Bridget? That you? It's Darry."

"Oh. Hey Dar."

I looked over at Two-Bit, who had his confused face on. I shrugged.

"What do you need, Dar?"

"Well, miss Angela Shepard dropped by tonight with some interesting info."

I gulped.

"Oh?" I said.

"Yep. Said you were at Slash-J's the other night. Saw Pony with a girl."

"Uh-huh, we did," I confirmed.

"Well, apparently she did some... Investigating, and found out some interesting things about her. Apparently she's some sorta hippie or whatever. Gets into all sorts of shit."

"Well that's great, Darry. Why're you telling me all this?"

"I'm tellin' you 'cuz I wanna know why the hell you didn't tell me you saw him there, and why you had Angela look into that girl."

I put my hand on my hip.

"For your information, Darry, it was all Angela's idea to look into her. And I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't approve, god knows why, and I didn't want Ponyboy to not trust me 'cuz he thinks I ratted him out. Why the hell do you even care, Darry?"

I could hear Darry sigh on the other end, attempting to hold back his anger.

"I care because he's my brother, and I fuckin' deserve to know where the hell he is, and who he's with!" Darry said into the phone sternly.

"Well, why do you care what group she associates herself with?" I countered.

"I don't want him getting into trouble."

"Well Darry, I think if you keep him from that girl he'll just rebel."

"I don't want him associated with a girl like that. You know what kind of trouble they get in."

I looked at Two-Bit, realizing I'd had this conversation earlier with him.

"Sure I know, Darry. But how much different is it from the trouble Dallas got into?"

That silenced him. I heard him sigh again. Before he could say anything, I did.

"Honestly, Dar, it's no different than the socs hating the greasers, and vice versa. Why don't you just let him pick who he has a relationship with?"

Silence again.

"Because... I don't want him getting into trouble. You know what the state'll do," Darry finally responded.

"I know. But she might not be like that."

"I dunno... You should ask Angela what she learned about her."

I sighed.

"Okay."

"I'm not over this, Bee."

"I didn't think you would be by the time this conversation is over. That's just you. Hard-headed and stubborn."

He laughed slightly.

"Yeah. I'll see ya later, beautiful."

"See ya, Dar."

I hung up the phone and turned to Two-Bit, who had his hands on his hips.

"And what did Superman have to say?"

"Just something about the girl Pony's seeing."

"Ah."

After the dishes were done, Two-Bit left and I headed up to my room.

Little did we know, my mother was eavesdropping on me, Two, and my conversation with Darry. And she was getting ideas.


	6. The Couch and Unholy Sticks

**A/N: Alright, y'all! Here's the next chapter! May have a few adult themes. Nothing too graphic, though.**

XXXXX

June was almost at a close. Summer was still somewhat sleepy. I was hoping desperately for something, ANYTHING, to happen. Two-Bit did turn twenty-three, and the guys and I took him out. Even Darry. It had been a great night.

Still, I was bored outta my mind.

"Guess what?!" Two-Bit blustered as he burst through the Curtis' door.

"What?" Steve asked, not looking up from the poker game he and Soda were playing.

"My little sister is going out with some hood!" Two practically screamed. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Since when would something like that bother you?" I asked.

"Since my sister decided to start dating."

He plopped down on the couch next to me, crossing his arms. His grey eyes had a real stormy look to them. They did that when he got angry.

"Aw! Two-Bit's wittle sidder is gwowin' up!" Soda cooed in his best baby voice. Steve started laughing, and Two-Bit sent him a playful glare.

"I just don't want her to get in any trouble," Two grumbled.

"Well what're you gonna do if and when your daughter starts dating?" I asked him. He gave me a curious look.

"Who's say I'm havin' a girl? Boys are easier."

I rolled my eyes.

"How so?"

"Well, they don't get periods, they don't get pregnant..."

"Getting the girl pregnant, that's the man's job," Steve piped up. I glared at him.

"That something to be proud of, Steve-o?" I asked. Steve just went back to his card game with an ashamed face on. Soda laughed at him, and shook his head.

XXXXX

"I'm not ready for this, Honey Bee," Two-Bit mumbled as we sat in the kitchen at his house. I grabbed his hand and smiled.

"It's OK. She'll be fine, baby. Ya gotta let go at some point."

"I know."

We sat in silence at his kitchen table. I knew how this would go.

The date would come over. Sadie would bounce down the stairs, wishing her mother wasn't a barmaid and was there instead of her big brother Keith. Two-Bit would then proceed in putting Sadie's date on the spot, and making a few wisecracks in between. Sadie would roll her eyes, and exasperatedly ask me how I put up with her doofus of a brother. I'll shrug, saying it's just one of life's many mysteries. Finally, Two-Bit will cool his jets and let the couple go.

And that's pretty much exactly how it went. I must be able to see into the future.

After Two-Bit shut the door, he peered through the front window, making sure the two got off OK. I laughed softly at how protective he was being. He must not've cared, because he ignored my laughter. Instead, he just walked back into the kitchen.

"Well. He ain't as greasy as I expected," Two-Bit admitted.

"I'm sure Sadie would have the sense to not go for a guy like that," I replied. Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow.

"You mean a guy like ME?" He asked, stressing the "me." I chuckled.

"Yeah. Guys-no HOODS-like you!"

"Guess you don't have as much sense as Sadie," Two-Bit joked. I smacked him playfully.

"You can just shut your trap, Matthews."

He laughed, then sighed.

"What're we gonna do NOW?" He asked as he flopped down on the couch, staring at the TV. Which wasn't even on.

"I dunno," I sighed. "I don't have anything in mind."

"Then lets get creative."

"Alright. What 'creative' activity do you have in mind?"

Two-Bit thought, stroking an imaginary beard. After a little bit of this, he turned to me and pointed.

"Alright. This ain't very creative, but we haven't done it yet. EVER." He stressed the ever. I raised my eyebrows.

"Okay. What is it that you have in mind?"

"You'll see. Just c'mere."

Two-Bit patted the spot next to him. I sat down and leaned into his chest, feeling it rise and fall rather quickly. Before I knew it, I felt soft kisses being planted on my head and forehead. I smiled, and when Two-Bit got to my mouth, I let him lean into me, and we stayed that way a long time. Then, it became harder, and more passionate. I had pushed Two-Bit back into the couch, and I was laying on top of him. Two-Bit's calloused hands found their way under my tight, yellow shirt. Then they found the strap to my bra. They didn't have a hard time un-doing it.

That's when I figured out the 'activity' Two-Bit had selected.

'Well, he couldn't have made a better choice,' I thought, as I unbuckled ad pulled off his belt. I then proceeded in taking off his pants, as he took off mine.

XXXXX

I lay on top of Two-Bit, breathless. His chest rose against mine. He pushed his hair back, smiling cheekily.

"First time?" Two-Bit breathed out.

"Uh-huh," I murmured.

"You couldn't tell. I thought you were great. Better than great, really."

I smirked as I lay on top of his chest. He was so warm. I felt my heartbeat slow down to a steady pulse.

"So," Two-Bit began, "We gotta get dressed. Don't want my sis and her date seein' this."

I nodded in agreement, pulling my clothes back over my previously completely naked body. As I did, I saw Two-Bit smiling like a jackass out of the corner of my eye.

"I love ya, ya know," he said.

"I know. And I love you too."

He wrapped his arm around me as I finished buckling my belt through the loops of my bell-bottoms.

We got finished just in time, because Sadie's date dropped her off about twenty minutes later.

"Hey hey, Sadie!" Two-Bit called from the couch, acting as if nothing happened.

"Hey, Keith."

"How was your date?" I asked casually.

"Good. We went to the Ribbon, then caught a movie."

"Lovely!" Two called. "Nothing to report here, so why don't ya head to bed?"

Sadie nodded, said goodnight, and headed upstairs. As soon as she left, Two-Bit started snickering.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'll never be able to look at this couch the same way again."

XXXXX

For the next couple days, Two-Bit and I kept our cool about what happened. The gang probably knew that I was a virgin and Two-Bit wasn't, but we still didn't want anyone to know what we did. God knows why, sex wasn't exactly unheard of in the Curtis house. Or my house. Or any house, really. The thing was, Two and had only ever joked about sex. We'd never actually done it. Until now.

The trouble started one night a couple weeks later. At dinner with my mom and dad.

My folks were chattering happily, but I just sat at the there picking at my food. Truthfully, I didn't feel too good. My stomach was doing flips. I was hoping I was just coming down with something, but then my mind would wander, and I'd think, '_Well, what if? You know the possible consequences...'_

My parents noticed I wasn't eating anything, and kept giving me funny looks.

"What's wrong Bridget?" My mom asked. I just shrugged. My father set down his fork and looked at me.

"Really, Bridget. What's wrong? Is there something going on with the boys?"

"Keith?" My mom added. I noted the hint of hope in her voice, but chose to ignore it.

I shook my head at both of them. My stomach felt a lot worse. I put my head in my hands. My stomach was churning. Everything was kinda blurry.

Then, that unmistakeable feeling of a substance making its way back up stream hit me. I stood up, knocking over my chair, and bolted.

I retched loudly into the toilet, holding onto the basin for support. It kinda burned my throat. It felt like I was hunched over the toilet for hours.

Eventually, I slumped back against the wall and groaned. I vaguely remember being carried upstairs to my room. I fell asleep almost as soon as I hit the pillow.

_"Are you scared Bridget?" Someone asked._

_"Who was that?" I called quietly. I felt a hand on my shoulder._

_"It's OK Bee. It's me, Dallas."_

_I stared at him. Dallas? I hadn't had a dream with him or Johnny in years. This was weird._

_"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I stammered._

_"Good, 'cuz I got somethin' to ask ya. I wanna know if you're scared."_

_"Scared of what?"_

_Dal shrugged as he lit up a cigarette._

_"I dunno. Just answer the damn question 'fore I force it outta ya."_

_I smiled a bit. Dallas was still Dallas._

_"No. I'm not scared Dally. But what are you doing in one of my dreams again?"_

_He shrugged again._

_"It's a question I can't answer. But now I have an answer to Johnny's question."_

_I cocked an eyebrow._

_"Johnny's question?"_

_He nodded._

_"Ya know, with that eyebrow thing, you look a lot like Two-Bit, the dirty bastard. Anyway, Johnny wanted to know if you were scared of something. He said some real fucked up shit..."_

_"He said 'fucked up shit'?" I interrupted. That got me an eye roll._

_"No, dipshit. He just said that soemthin's gonna happen and to watch out. I don't think it's bad advice. I mean... Not to make you think I'm goin' soft..."_

_I shushed him._

_"Dallas Winston go soft? Even in death? It'll never happen. You're still Dal."_

_He smirked. I looked at my feet._

_"We miss you guys, ya know," I admitted._

_"I know. You'll be OK though. You're a fighter, Bee," Dallas said._

XXXXX

I cracked my eyes open slightly. I felt a lot better this morning. A faint knock came on my door.

"C'mon in," I called. My dad stepped in.

"Hey, BeeBee. You got a visitor."

I smiled, and sighed.

"Send 'im in."

My dad returned the grin, and when he stepped out, Two-Bit stepped in. I cocked an eyebrow.

"How'd you know I was up here?"

"I was comin' over anyway. See if ya wanna do somethin'. But... Here ya are," Two told me, smiling the whole time. Without saying another word, he walked over to my bed and sat on the other side of me. I rested my head on his thigh, sighing contentedly. Two-Bit ran his hand through my hair.

"Ya know, when I heard you was sick, I wanted to bolt up the stairs and come straight to ya. Take care of ya, all that good shit."

I smiled as he felt my forehead and cheek. He furrowed his brow.

"What?" I asked.

"You ain't warm at all... Maybe you ain't got something. Maybe it was something you ate."

'_Or maybe I'm... Pregnant_.' I thought. I didn't say that, though. No need to make Two-Bit worry more.

"Okay, so guess what happened to me last night?" Two-Bit finally said.

"What?"

"Okay, so I was at the Dingo, and saw your friend miss Angela. So she walks up to me and says 'There's someone here to see ya.' So I says OK, and she sends this girl over. And get this: it was KATHY. Well she was mighty pissed. She was yellin' at me and all that, and I ask her what she wants. She puts on this pouty face and tells me she wants me. Well, I just shake my head and say, 'Well, glad you stopped by to see the view, but I'm spoken for'. After that..."

I tuned Two-Bit's story out after awhile. I was worried. What I I was pregnant? How would I tell Two? The guys? _My parents_?

XXXXX

When my family decided I could go out again, the first thing I did was go to a corner drug store. I needed to find a... Pregnancy test. It made me feel so dirty. I shouldn't be in this situation.

After figuring out which one looked like it would serve my purpose best (though I'm sure they'd all tell me the same thing), I paid for it and stepped into the bathroom.

I went into a stall and sat down. I ripped open the package, and pulled the unholy stick out.

XXXXX

**A/N: Haha! Left ya with a cliffhanger! Thanks for reading! I'll try to update ASAP. Reviews will motivate me to update sooner!**


	7. Over and Over

**A/N: Alright, y'all! Here's the next chapter! I drew a little inspiration from the movie "Juno" in the early parts.**

XXXXX

I stood. I waited. For fifteen full minutes. Seriously, this was the slowest pregnancy test ever. I think. Not like I would know about this stuff.

I walked around the store as I waited for the results. The clerk kept eyeing me, but never said anything. I was feeling kinda hungry... Cravings, perhaps? I dunno. Anyway, I picked up like, four Twinkies. I'm serious. I've never even really liked Twinkies. I'm a Ding-Dong person. Probably 'cuz they're covered in chocolate. (See what hanging around those Curtis boys does?)

I was standing against the wall when the results showed up.

"There it is," I mumbled.

The unholy pink plus-sign had made its appearance. Fuck. It meant only one thing: I. Was. Pregnant. That eggo was preggo.

I wandered out of the store feeling numb. I was pissed. My first time, my first fucking time, I got pregnant. We were so stupid. I don't use birth control, and there was no condom involved. We were being stupid. I really don't know exactly who I was mad at. I was mad at me, Two-Bit, the world. I had to figure out what to do. It was too much to handle. I started having a breakdown on the sidewalk. My vision blurred through my tears, so I couldn't see initially the person I bumped in to.

"Are you okay?" They asked kindly. It sounded like a woman, and a nice one.

I wiped my eyes, and stood up, avoiding their eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine..."

"Bridget?" They asked.

I looked up. The girl was Cherry Valance.

"Cherry?!" I choked out incredulously. I hadn't bothered with her since... '67. No, '68.

Cherry gave me a kind smile.

"Yeah, hey Bridget. Um... Are you sure you're okay? You look like you've been crying," she asked worriedly.

"Um... Kinda. Sorta. No," I admitted.

"What's wrong? Tell me."

I hesitated. I really hadn't spoken with Cherry in years. But, she was my friend once. And she was a good person.

"Well Cherry... I'm pregnant."

Her face fell, and her jaw dropped.

"Do you know who the father is?"

I nodded.

"Two-Bit Matthews. But don't say anything! Please. He's my boyfriend," I pleaded. She gave me a quick nod.

"I won't. But what're you gonna do? Are you gonna tell your dad?"

I thought for a second about it. I couldn't hide my soon to be huge stomach from my parents. And I couldn't just say I was gaining weight. It would be obvious I was pregnant.

I also noticed that she only said "dad." I have a mom now too. Talk about a communication gap. As big as the Grand Canyon.

"You know what, Cherry? I'm gonna nip this in the bud. I'm gonna get an abortion," I decided. Cherry gave me a sort of vacant stare.

"Alright then," she said, swallowing hard. "If you need anything, just let me know, okay?"

"Okay, Cherry. Nice seeing you."

We waved and she walked off. As I watched her, I knew exactly who I needed to find.

I needed to find Darry.

XXXXX

I practically ran to the DX, in search of Ponyboy, Sodapop, anyone who might happen to know where Darry was working today. I needed to see him now.

I opened the door to the store part of the DX, hearing the bell ring. Sodapop was at the cash register, chatting with Ponyboy.

"Hey guys!" I called with as much enthusiasm I could muster. The two looked up to me, giving smiles.

"Hey Bridget!" They said in unison. I walked over, and stood next to Pony.

"Gee, Pony. You're looking more like Sodapop everyday."

Pony's ears turned red.

"Thanks Bee. I don't really see it though."

"Well I do. You're becoming a real looker. Anyway, down to business. I need to ask you guys a question."

"Shoot, Bee," Soda said.

"I need to know where Dar is working today. It's important. Really important," I stressed. Soda cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, why can't you tell us?"

I pursed my lips. I had to keep calm.

"Sodapop, I really need to talk to Darry. Please. Tell me where he is."

Soda and Pony looked worried. But, Soda eventually gave in.

"He's on fifth and Booker. You can't miss 'im."

"Thank you so much Soda. You don't know what this means," I said as I grabbed his hand. He gave me a look, but just nodded and decided not to question me.

I waved at the brothers and left.

XXXXX

A little while later, I arrived at fifth and Booker, and Sodapop was right. You couldn't miss them. They were just a bunch of big, burly guys roofing a house. I quickly walked over to the site. I was a bit self-conscious, but I needed to talk to Darry now. I found someone who looked to be in charge and approached them.

"Excuse me?" I asked, gently patting their shoulder. A big-ass lumberjack looking guy turned to me. But, he smiled kindly, so I wasn't too freaked.

"Yes, miss?"

"Um... I'm looking for a Darrel Curtis. I'm a family friend, and this is urgent," I explained. The man nodded.

"Alright. What's your name?" He asked, clearly agreeing to comply to my request.

"Bridget."

"Alright then."

He stalked off, and I stood there for a minute, trying to figure out exactly how to tell Darry Two-Bit had gotten me pregnant.

Eventually, Darry walked over, looking completely exhausted. Bit he managed a smile when he saw me. I tried to return it.

"Hey, Bee!" He called, "What brings you here?"

I fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Hey, Dar-Bear. Um... I have something kinda important to tell you."

His face sank a bit. I knew in that moment that he knew something was wrong. But, he stayed composed. He's dealt with things... Somewhat similar to this before.

Oh, who am I kidding. Of course he hasn't.

"What is it, Bridget?" Darry asked softly, coming a bit closer.

I took a deep breath. I knew that the best idea would be to just... Tell him.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered.

Darry's face sank even lower, if that's even possible. He turned white, and ran his hand through his hair.

"Two-Bit?" He asked. I nodded, and he nodded back knowingly.

"Fuck," he mumbled. He gave me a sad look, then pulled me into a sweaty hug.

"I'm sorry, Bee. So sorry. Does he know?"

I shook my head.

"No. Just you. I myself just found out this morning."

Lie. It was a lie. Cherry knew, too. But that would probably just make Darry angry if I told him that.

"So you weren't sick the other day? Is that when you started to put two and two together?"

I nodded again.

"Oh, Bee," Darry sighed, "What're you gonna do?" He asked exasperated.

"That's why I came here to see you. Darry, I need to you to help me. I'm... I'm gonna nip this in the bud and... And get an abortion. And I'm gonna need you to be there."

Darry looked at me with wide eyes.

"Why me? Why not your parents?"

"Because you're responsible, my parents would kill me if they found out-giving my mother reason to hate Two-, and I don't want Two to know!" I almost screamed. "Darry, this is BIG. Fucking huge! Please, just help me!" I cried. I was almost in tears now.

Darry gave me a nod and a vacant stare.

"Alright. You look around an' see where you can get a hasty abortion, and when you know anything you tell me right away, ya hear?"

"Alright, Dar-Bear. Get back to work now," I sighed, patting his shoulder. He smiled a bit and nodded.

"I will. And Bee?"

"Yea-uh Dar?"

"I'm glad ya told me."

I smiled.

"Yeah. I didn't know who else to go to," I admitted.

"But ya know you'll have to tell him, right? All of us."

I nodded yet again.

"I know. I just don't know when."

XXXXX

I scheduled my "hasty abortion" for one week later. In the meantime, I'd have to act normal around the guys. I'd have to act as if everything was just peachy.

That was hard, because I see them about a hundred times a day, and spend hours on end with them all.

So, at the moment, I was just sitting on my bed, doing my nails, and staring at my Beatles poster. It's funny how my biggest problem just a few months ago was my favorite band breaking up. I had much bigger ones now.

I needed to talk to someone. Anyone. So, I picked up my phone, and called the last person I'd usually think to talk to. I called Cherry.

"Hello?" Came Cherry's voice from the other end.

"Cherry? It's Bridget."

"Oh. Hey, Bridget. What's up?"

"Not much. Just needed to talk to someone. I have to keep what's going on with me away from the guys," I confessed to her.

"I understand. So are... Are you still going to get rid of it?" Cherry asked timidly.

"Yep. No doubt about it. Two-Bit and I are nowhere near ready to be parents. Especially since I'm going away this fall. I'd still have the baby."

"Uh-huh. It's just... I've never met anyone with the nerve to do what you're doing," Cherry confessed. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really. I mean, did you hear about Macy Reiter?"

"Oh my god, yes. She's that middle class girl who was knocked up by that grease."

"Uh-huh. She kept the baby, and her parents made her drop out of school to be home-schooled. She lost contact with all her friends, and the greaser left her. Now she does acid."

"Sweet Jesus," I sighed, "I couldn't deal with that."

"Me neither. So, um... Weird question, but is he... Is he good in the sack?" Cherry asked, giggling slightly. I laughed back into the phone.

"Yes. And you can tell it wasn't his first time."

"I bet not."

We stayed silent for a minute.

"So where are you going this fall?" I asked Cherry.

"OKU. You're going to NYU, right?"

"Yep," I confirmed. "Gotta do something with this voice of mine."

And on this went. For a couple of hours. I realized at one point that this was the longest conversation I'd had with a girl my age besides Evie or Angel in a long time.

Speak of the devil, those two decided to stop by my house that night.

They threw rocks at my window. I could've sworn to god it was Two-Bit, but no.

They came at around seven 'o clock that evening. I threw open my bedroom window.

"Ain't you guys ever heard of knocking?" I called down. Angel and Evie giggled.

"This is what Two-Bit does," Evie squealed. I cocked any eyebrow.

"He told you that?"

"No, he told Steve."

I rolled my eyes. Fuck Steve's mouth.

"I'm comin' down," I sighed out.

I ran downstairs to join my friends outside, not caring that I was in shorts that came up almost to my butt.

"Whaddya guys want?" I asked as I stepped outside onto my father's perfect lawn. I looked back self-consciously at my house. My house had perfect white siding and navy blue shutters. Everything about it looked picture-perfect, and here stood two greasy girls who would probably never have... This.

Have you ever heard of a self-conscious soc?

"We just needed to talk," Angel said.

"'Bout what?"

"Well," Angela began uncomfortably, "It has to do with something we heard about you."

Oh shit. They knew.

"We know you're knocked up, Bee," Evie whispered.

I gulped.

"Who told you?" I mumbled.

"Some socy guy."

I cocked an eyebrow. A guy? The only soc I told was Cherry. Unless...

I saw two possibilities. Either Cherry told, or someone saw me. I do live on the south side. It wasn't impossible.

"Alright," I sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner," I apologized.

"It's OK," Evie said as she and Angel wrapped me up in a hug that managed to choke me.

"Okay guys. Loosen up," I pleaded breathlessly. They let go slowly.

"So what're ya gonna do about it?" Angel asked.

I stared at them. This wasn't the first time I'd said it, but each time I just felt... Odd.

"I'm getting an abortion."


	8. Confessions, Confessions

**A/N: Alright, y'all! Here's the next chapter! **

XXXXX

The waiting room was cold, and lit with fluorescent lights. There were no windows for the early afternoon sun to come through. The chair I sat on was hard, and I could've sworn that I could feel the baby that was soon to leave my body growing. My stomach felt sick. Not even Darry sitting next to me with his arm wrapped protectively around me could comfort me.

I shouldn't be in this situation. I shouldn't be in this waiting room. But I'm glad I wasn't alone. Ya know, Darry is like the big brother I'll never have. He's always there for the gang, and I have a feeling he's liked me since day one. I just know. And right now, my honorary big brother was sitting next to me in a t-shirt and jeans, trying not to flip out.

It would be a funny sight if I wasn't feeling the same way. I looked at him sitting next to me, worry written clearly on his face.

"Darry?" I asked in a whisper voice.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"Are you... Mad at me?" I asked.

He gave me a sideways glance and furrowed his brow.

"No..." He said slowly, as if he was just deciding, "Just worried. Very worried. Not many women do this, ya know."

"I know. But I know this is the best idea. For me and Two. I mean, can you see us being parents yet?"

Darry chuckled slightly.

"No, but it wouldn't surprise me if somewhere out there he has one."

I threw my head back and laughed. It felt good, knowing I still had my sense of humor.

"Bridget Stevens?" A nurse called out into the waiting room.

I stood up, and she saw me and gave a sad smile.

"They're ready for you."

I nodded, and looked at Darry, who had apparently stood up too.

"You ready?" He asked quietly. I nodded.

"Okay kiddo. Don't worry, I'll be right out here."

He winked, and I was off.

XXXXX

Oh, lord. I'm tired. Where the hell am I? Jeez, I must be juiced up. I rubbed my eyes, and looked around.

Okay, I was on a couch. In a living room. With a screen door. Someone was standing outside. Darry was sitting in his armchair.

Oh. Okay. There it is. I got my abortion.

Wow, that sounds weird. "I got my abortion." Those words chill me to the bone.

"Bee?" Darry said. I looked at him sitting in his spot. He was holding a slip of paper in his hand. It was small, but he seemed to be very careful with it, as if something important was on it.

"Yea-uh?" I replied sleepily. I sounded kinda crappy.

"You okay? You've been asleep the last few hours."

I nodded slightly.

"Just tried, Dar-Bear," I mumbled.

"Alright. Do you think you can get up now?"

I shrugged. Darry just sorta stared at me for a minute. He was pretty expressionless. Then he smiled.

"You shoulda seen yourself when you got done. Man oh man, were you juiced up. You practically fell into my arms like ya were beggin' me to carry you outta there. Which I did."

I laughed softly.

"Very funny. Would you mind helping me up?"

"Nope."

I gave Darry my hands, and he slowly and gently pulled me up.

As I stood on the floor, I teetered a bit. I ignored Darry's laughter, and focused my attention out the screen door.

"Is that Ponyboy sitting out there?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah," Dar confirmed, "But don't worry he didn't hear nothin'."

I sighed, relieved. No matter how old Pony gets, I will never want him to hear about the shit some people have to go through. We all want to protect him. He's the baby, even at seventeen.

The stragglers (namely Steve, Soda, and Two-Bit) gradually made their way to the house. Two-Bit came first, and flopped down on the couch next to me. I think he noticed something was up, but he didn't say anything. Just the occasional glance my way, but then a shrug, as if to indicate he didn't really notice anything.

Steve and Soda arrived just before dinner. I had decided to stay. Not like anyone cares if I stayed or left. That's just how the gang works.

Well, dinner was when it got awkward. No matter how Darry tried, I refused to eat anything. I was tired and didn't feel like having anything on my stomach. That got me a couple looks. Then, as we sat down and they ate and chattered loudly, I just sat there. I'm usually a part of their incessant chatter. I usually strike up a conversation with Pony or Two or something like that, but again, I was just tired. I was also thinking about the events of the day, what I'd done. I'm not against abortion, but I never thought I'd have to have one.

More looks.

And then the peanut gallery shut up completely.

Stares from each one of them. Darry raised his eyebrows, then grimaced.

"What's up with you, Honey Bee?" Two-Bit asked rather loudly. It hurt my head.

"Nothing," I mumbled, lying through my teeth. Steve cocked an eyebrow.

"Sure ain't actin' like it's nothin'. What's your problem tonight?"

"Steve!" Soda hissed at him, then turned to me.

"Bee, what is it? You can tell us. C'mon, did someone hurt ya? Soc trouble? C'mon, please tell us," Soda pleaded. I still refused. Exasperated sighs came from the group. For some reason, I looked at Ponyboy, who just cocked an eyebrow and made a gesture that seemed to suggest I spit it out.

Darry noted this, and then looked at me.

"Good lord, just tell 'em, Bridget," Darry sighed. "You can't hide it forever."

The gang's faces sank. I think they were playing through all the possible scenarios that Darry could possibly be talking about in their heads. And with what they've been through, I'm sure they were suspecting the worst.

I could feel the tears coming, feeling guilty I hadn't told all of them sooner, but there was no looking back. So, I looked at all of them, attempted a smile that turned out more like a grimace, and said,

"Well you guys, you know how I was sick the other day?"

They all nodded slowly.

"Well, I wasn't sick exactly..."

Two-Bit's face paled.

"I was pregnant."

Two-Bit gagged. He ran his hand through his hair, then around his collar. Everyone gave him a sympathetic look, probably figuring that he was going to be a daddy in the near future, and me a mommy.

But they didn't pick up on that "was."

"So today, Darry took me to the doctor, and because I'm just not ready to be a mother yet, I got an... Abortion," I gulped out.

I swear, I could feel all the tension be released from the room, and then come rushing back in.

"Why in the hell didn't you tell me!?" Two-Bit screamed. His face turned a bright red color, and his jaw clenched. This scared me more than anything. It reminded me of that fight we had a couple years ago.

But, instead of answering, I shrugged. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Buncha bullshit," he mumbled.

Soda and Pony were the most sympathetic. In fact, Sodapop looked as though he might cry. This wasn't the first time he's dealt with something like this. Ponyboy stared down at his hands, not saying anything. Darry seethed quietly from his chair.

"Well?!" Two-Bit persisted, "Tell us!"

I glared at him, and he returned it.

"Why the fuck are you yelling at me?" I asked through clenched teeth. "Besides, you're the one who knocked me up! You're the one who's idea it was to have sex in your goddamn living room!"

"Guys, stop it-" Soda started. He was too late though. I was standing up now, and for some reason I found myself walking over to the front door, Two-Bit hot on my tail.

"Like you refused! Goddamnit Bridget, what the hell is wrong with you?" Two-Bit continued.

I looked at him as I opened the screen door.

"Would you just shut up? For all I know, you'd probably be too big a coward to stick around if you found out I was pregnant!" I screamed in his face.

Two-Bit's face twisted up.

"This is just like you. Hiding everything," he mumbled. He sounded sorta mad, sorta sad.

I scoffed. This wasn't how I expected it to go. Darry was sympathetic to my case. Darry was worried about me. Darry-

Oh. I get it now. Christ, I'm embarrassed now. Two-Bit's mad because I didn't trust him with the situation. If we're going to be together, we should be able to trust each other on with this sort of shit.

"I'm so sorry, Two," I mumbled. I meant it, I really did.

He just nodded. Then he stalked back over to the table, sat down, and put his head in his hands. I looked at Darry, who just looked at Two-Bit sadly.

Darry had that slip of paper in his hands again. It must be important if he's pulling it out now. But as I sat down again, he didn't say anything about it.

"I'm sorry you guys," I sighed out shakily, "I just didn't know how to tell you all."

"Um... Is that why you were askin' for Darry the other day at the DX?" Pony asked quietly. I nodded, pursing my lips.

"We could've helped ya, Bee," Steve mumbled.

"I know," I agreed.

I looked over at Two-Bit, who hadn't said a word. His whole body was slouched over, and his face was hidden by his hands. And he didn't look like he was wiling to move. Or was going to any time soon.

"What's on that slip of paper, Dar?" Soda asked quietly. But everyone heard him. No one was saying a word.

"It's, um, it's a... A girl's number," Darry replied.

Everyone seemed to perk up at that. Even Two-Bit, who shot straight up.

"A girl? A girl, a living, breathing girl gave you her number?" Two asked, wiping his eyes. Darry studied him for a sec, then nodded.

"Yes."

"Well, where'd ya meet her?" Ponyboy persisted.

"Um, well while I was waiting for Bridget today. She was there for her friend, and we just got to talkin'. Before I knew it, she had given me her number," Darry explained, acting as if it was just something to shrug off. Well let me tell you, I've been told enough times by his brothers that he hasn't bothered with a date in a looooong time. So this was good.

"What an eventful night this has been," Soda mumbled.

XXXXX

The familiar clink of rocks on my window came after midnight. I'd gone home, sulking, after being at the Curtis'. I thumbed a ride home.

I opened up the window, and stared down at my boyfriend, who seemed to be swaying slightly.

"Well hello, Romeo," I called down as quietly as possible.

"Why yes I am, my Juliet," he called back, smiling sadly. "Would you mind coming down?"

"Not at all."

I tip-toed quietly down the stairs. I was going to open the door for Two-Bit, but I found him crawling through the apparently unlocked front window. He fell onto the with a thud. I giggled. He heard me and smiled.

"Would you like me to do it again?" Two slurred. I shook my head.

"What's up, Two?" I asked.

"Not much. Just came to speak with you. Oh, and I've had a couple of beers, but that's it. I promise."

"I believe you. What did you want to speak about?" I asked, fearing I knew the answer.

"I think ya know. Gotta talk about that bun that was in the oven," Two-Bit said as he sauntered over to me. I sighed.

"C'mere and sit down," he said, walking over and sitting down on the love seat. I complied.

"So would you please tell me why you went to Darry?" Two half asked, half commanded.

"I went to Darry because I didn't know how you'd handle the situation," I replied simply. Two-Bit nodded.

"And no one else knew?"

I grimaced at the question.

"Not exactly, sweetheart," I sighed, grabbing his hand. "Um, Angela knows, Evie knows, and... A couple socs."

Two-Bit snarled. Before he could say anything, I cut him off.

"No one bad. Cherry Valance is the one I told. But Evie and Angel told me that some soc guy told them...And I don't know who."

Two's face went blank momentarily, then turned cold.

"I'm gonna find out who, don't ya worry," he insisted smiling. I smiled back, loving how over-protective he was being.

"Another thing," he started. "I want to know if you trust me."

I raised my eyebrows, feeling slightly appalled.

"Of course I do, sweetie! Why would you... Oh," I said, cutting myself off. Two-Bit smiled sadly.

"Yep, you got it. But if you do, I'm just wondering... What would you have done if you kept the baby? What would you expect me to do? Answer honestly, please," he begged.

So I did.

"I think you'd turn to the bottle when you heard the news, and I don't know if you would stick around," I answered. I found that my voice was shaking a bit. Two's eyes softened, but they still rolled.

"I'm not Dallas, Honey Bee. I would _never_ abandon you if we were gonna have a kid."

I leaned into his chest, and he kissed the top of my head.

"And one day," he continued, "When we do have kids, I'll be right there with you the whole way. I mean it, Bridget."

I felt the tears coming, wanting to hold them back, wanting to look tough for my greaser boyfriend, but why should I? When he himself is showing this much emotion? He showed what he felt to me, and I should do the same for him.

"I love you, Two-Bit," I whispered tearily. "I should've told you."

"It's-" Two started, before the lights flicked on. The two of us turned to find my mother standing in the archway.


	9. Awkward Meetings

**A/N: Alright, y'all! Here's the next chapter!**

**I wanna give a thanks to Bridge on fire for all the reviews. Thanks so much! (The last one cracked me up!?)**

XXXXX

My mom just stood there. Shit. Did she hear us? Did she know about the abortion? Would she tell my father? She didn't look THAT angry. Sorta... Confused.

"Keith?" My mother asked sleepily.

"O-oh, hi Mrs. Stevens," Two-Bit stammered.

"What're you doing here so early?" She asked.

Two-Bit's body still looked tense, but he let his face relax a bit.

"Well Mrs. Stevens, out friends got into a fight earlier tonight, and Bridget get the chance to know whether or not they were okay. I came by to let her know."

My mom raised an eyebrow, but then her face became worried.

"Are they alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, they're just fine," Two-Bit assured. My mom nodded.

"Good. Well, goodnight."

We waited until my mom was all the way upstairs to speak again.

"You think she heard?" I asked, whispering. Two shook his head.

"I don't think so. But, I should probably go now. Goodnight, beautiful."

Two-Bit kissed my lips softly, and waltzed out the door.

XXXXX

I sat at the kitchen table across from my father, who was reading the paper. My mother sat down between us. She glanced at me briefly, then looked to my dad.

"Thom?" She began.

"Mm-hmm?" He responded, still looking at the paper.

"Um... Keith paid us a visit earlier this morning. Very early this morning."

"Is that so?" My dad asked, giving me a questioning look. I nodded.

"Yes it is. Apparently, a couple of their friends got into a fight last night, and he came by to tell Bridget whether or not they were okay. Which, they were," my mother explained.

"That's good," my dad mused, still reading.

"Well yes, but I'm not sure I approve of him sneaking into the house at one in the morning."

My dad finally set his paper down. He looked to my mom.

"Well, I guess not."

It was so weird. They were having a conversation about my boyfriend, Two-Bit Matthews, with me in the room. They weren't even talking to me about the situation.

"Don't you believe that we should set some sort of... Restriction?" My mom ventured.

"That would be the most suitable, but he's a young man. We can't exactly tell him what to do," my dad reasoned.

"Well, next time we see him, maybe we should speak about it," my mom suggested.

"That would be fine."

There was a pregnant pause. It was quiet for probably a solid minute.

"Another thing, Bridget," my mom started up again.

"Yes?"

"Your boyfriend... How old is he again?"

"Twenty-two."

"I see. Have you ever considered... That he's a bit old for you?"

I stared at her, my jaw hanging wide open.

"No, I've never thought that," I stated. "What're you trying to say, mom?"

She looked at her hands before looking at me.

"Well, I just don't want you getting into anything."

I rolled my eyes.

"The two of us have gotten into some serious shit together. Things that I'd never wish on another person. Did dad never tell you what happened when we first moved here?" I asked. My mom gave my dad a questioning look.

"What happened?" She asked. My dad looked uncomfortable at the mention of the incident.

"Tell her, Bridget," he insisted. I sighed.

"Fine. A few years ago, two of our friends were jumped by a couple of rich kids, and tried to drown my friend Ponyboy. Our other friend, Johnny, killed the soc trying to drown him. They ran away, not wanting to get caught. They stayed in an abandoned church in a town called Windrixville for a week. It caught fire, and Johnny broke his back and was severely burned. The night after the two returned, there was a big fight between the greasers and the socs. That night, Johnny died. Another one of our friends, Dallas, cracked and committed suicide by police."

My mom looked uncomfortable.

"I believe you've told me about their deaths before," she mumbled. I nodded vigorously.

"Yep."

It became quiet again.

"Don't forget we have my sister and her family coming over tonight, Thom," mom mumbled.

Oh, joy.

XXXXX

The bumpy road I call my life has many twists and turns. And after I left home that morning to visit the gang, another fork in the road came up.

You see, I was making my way to the north side. I was whistling "Mrs. Robinson" by Simon and Garfunkel, perfectly happy, when I walked by that corner store where I found out I was pregnant. And standing outside, sweeping the front stoop, was Jerry Thompson. The sight of him made me stop suddenly. I inhaled sharply, hoping he wouldn't notice me.

Well, I must be shit out of luck for the moment, because he spotted me and gave me one of his creeper smiles. I grimaced in return.

"Hello, Bridget," Jerry greeted.

"Hey yourself, Jerry," I responded cheekily.

"This is my father's store. I got a summer job here to help out with some of the expenses for college."

"That's just grand, Jerry."

Silence for a few seconds.

"And, uh, since I work here, I also know that that greaseball Matthews knocked you up."

I gulped.

"Are you the soc who told Evie and Angela about it?" I asked in a shaky, low voice. Jerry nodded, still wearing that evil smile of his.

"You know, I could have my boyfriend come down here and kick your ass for that," I threatened. He put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Oooh, I'm so scared! Big, scary greaser gonna come down and hurt me! What am I to do? Lemme tell ya Bridget, you have him do that and I'll be sure your life is a living hell," Jerry snarled. I sighed.

"Jesus Christ, Jerry. What's your problem with me?" I asked.

"My problem with you? I-I don't even know where to start."

"Maybe with... Why you decided to try and rape me that night not too long after Bob died? How 'bout there?" I suggested.

Jerry's confidence and snark seemed to have left the building. He looked... Almost sad. Almost.

"Bridget Stevens, I swear, I don't know what I saw in you," he mumbled.

"Huh? What was that?"

"I said I don't know what I saw in you. When you first moved here, I had the biggest crush on you. You were pretty, popular, smart, funny. But then... Then you met them. And after Bob died... After he got knifed by that greaser... Well that just made me hate them," Jerry explained.

I wanted to soften up and forgive him. I really did. But then I thought 'Fuck no!' and shrugged off those feelings.

"I'm not going to suddenly pity you, Jerry. Anyway, good luck with college," I said, trying to leave.

"Bridget, wait one second. I have something to tell you about."

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What?"

"There's gonna be a party by the riverbed this weekend. On Sunday. Be there. And bring your friends."

I raised my eyebrows, skeptical. But I knew my boys. And I knew that they'd get this info outta me and want to go.

"Alright. I'll be there," I sighed. Jerry nodded a thanks, and I was on my way.

XXXXX

"By the riverbed?" Soda asked as we walked aimlessly around the north side with Steve and Two-Bit.

"Yep, that's what the creep said. He probably gonna rape us or something."

"Or maybe it's an orgy!" Two-Bit suggested giddily. We all rolled our eyes.

"I doubt it," I said with a roll of my eyes. "So. Where's Ponyboy? I haven't seen much of him lately."

Sodapop audibly groaned, getting a laugh from Steve.

"He's with his hippie girlfriend. She's all peace and love and rolling-in-the-dirt-naked-because-the-earth-is-our-mother. All that shit. Not that I don't want peace and love, but it's ALL SHE TALKS ABOUT," Soda lamented good-heartedly. I threw my head back and laughed.

"Well if she's keeping him interested, and she isn't a gigantic ass, I think you should lay off her," I suggested.

"Hey, speaking of gigantic asses, how was your mother this morning?" Two-Bit asked.

"What happened with mommy dearest?" Steve asked, a playful smile on his face. I shook my head.

"That witch found us in the front room last night," I began explaining. "We were just talking, a little bit about the pregnancy... Abortion thing, but she didn't seem to hear that. She just found us sitting there..."

"Talking about trust," Two-Bit cut in.

"Trust? You were talking about trust?" Steve asked, seeming genuinely surprised.

"Hell yes! 'Cuz I gotta know if she's gonna trust me with little babies runnin' 'round the house!"

"Ah, so you wanted to know if while she's workin', she'll trust ya to change diapers, and feed 'em, and put them to sleep, and not drop 'em on their heads, is that so?" Sodapop conceded.

"That most certainly is the gist of it, my good man," Two-Bit said snobbishly. "But, wait-while SHE'S workin'? What about me?"

"You're a lazy ass. Do you really think you're gonna get a job? How 'bout workin' for a living, Two-Bit? Ever thought of that?" Steve suggested not-so-good naturedly.

"Maybe I'll own a bar. Call it 'Two-Bit's.' How's that sound?" Two said. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Gotta have money to start one up, dumbass."

"No kidding, dipshit! BeeBee's prolly gonna be some famous triple-threat Broadway person. I'll get the money from her."

I giggled, enjoying the blue-streaked conversation going on.

"Alright, guys, cool your jets. Anyway, are we going or not?" I cut in.

"Hell yeah!" They all shouted.

XXXXX

So we've come to another fork in the road. This one happened at dinner with my extended family.

Ah yes, the Bluths. Aunt Cora, Uncle Richard, and the soc cousins Matthew, Anna, and Johnny.

And what a terrible dinner it was. Well, for me. You see, it went something like this:

We're sitting there at the table. My mother is next to her sister, my father next to my mother, my uncle next to my father. I'm sitting between Matthew and Anna. Johnny is next to Matthew.

The family's all there. The adults were perfectly happy, talking about work, Nixon, hippies, books. All that good adult shit that my friends don't understand. I swear, I can't have a deep conversation that often with them. But I guess that's okay. But I digress...

So I'm sitting there, eating dinner, when Matthew leans over and says,

"Your grease monkey of a boyfriend is gonna get it."

I glared at him.

"What the hell do you mean?" I hissed.

"I mean, that we're gonna have it out with him."

"The socs? Or do you prefer the term 'children of the earth' now?"

Matt glared.

"Sure. Whatever the hell you wanna call us. Same kids, but hey, the times they are a-changing. I think that greasers and socs belong to a more romantic era, wouldn't ya say?"

I looked at him wide-eyed.

"So you're saying you're a bunch of hippies now?" I asked, and he nodded.

"If that's what you wanna call us. Anyway, no matter what you call us, those boys are going down."

"How come? Why can't you just get over all this shit?" I whispered.

"Because we're fighting over something."

"And what would that be?"

"You," Matthew answered simply.

I nearly choked on my food.

"Me?! But why?" I hissed, genuinely surprised.

"One of my friends-Jerry Thompson-wants you, and he hates your boys' kind.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"That creep? He just needs to get the hell over me. We went out once in high school. Why does he want me?"

"I dunno. But I'm gonna stick with him, ya hear?" Matt hissed.

"Do whatever the hell you want," I hissed back.

I was quiet most of the rest of dinner. Afterwards, the Bluths stayed for awhile. I decided to try and get to know Anna.

"So are you going steady with anyone?" I asked her as we sat up in my room. She ran her hand over the brass foot of the bed.

"Not right now. I was. Isn't that boy who was here last time your boyfriend?" Anna asked.

I nodded.

"Boy, do my brothers hate him. They hate all the boys on the north side. I don't see why, though. We cause as much trouble as they do."

I cocked an eyebrow.

"Whaddya mean?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, my oldest brother got arrested during a protest in D.C. He and his friends. He also got arrested during this big fight a few years back. Matthew isn't exactly what I'd call a saint."

I nodded knowingly.

"Yeah. My boyfriend's been arrested a few times. But he'd kill me if I went to one of those protests."

I thought about what Matthew had said. About greasers and socs belonging to a more romantic era. It's true, the times are a-changing, but times change, people don't.

"Weren't you friends with that Dallas Winston guy?" Anna mumbled. I looked at her startled.

"W-well, uh-um... Yeah, I was," I stammered. "Why're you asking?"

"Just wondering. My brother knew him. They got into a couple fights."

I nodded, and I felt kinda numb knowing that my new cousin had gotten into fights with my dead friend.

"Bridget?" Anna asked again.

"Yes?" I sighed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to this party by the river this weekend?" She said. She said it as though it were a question. Maybe she was one of those up-talkers.

"I'm going with my friends anyway. So I guess I'll be seeing you there anyway."

I gave her a small smile, and she returned the gesture.

"Groovy. Do you need a ride, or anything?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Naw, my boyfriend will probably drive us."

She nodded, and said:

"Alright, then. I'll see ya again on Sunday."

XXXXX

**A/N: There, I finally updated! Sorry for the delay. I had stuffs going on.**

**Keep reading! I promise to update as soon as possible.**


	10. Words Haunt

**A/N: Alright, y'all! Here's the next chapter**

XXXXX

"Aw c'mon, Darry! Why won't ya come?" Sodapop whined at his brother. Darry just rolled his eyes.

"I have something else to do," was his simple response. I rolled my eyes.

"And what would that 'something else' be?" I asked. Darry let out a sigh.

"Remember that girl's number? From the doctor's office?"

Everyone in the Curtis' front room perked up, and began listening intently to what was surely about to come from Darry's mouth. No one said anything, so Dar just continued.

"Well, I'm seeing her tonight."

A smile graced my face, as well as Sodapop and Pony's. Steve and Two-Bit gave him a stunned look.

"Well, well!" Soda exclaimed, standing up and walking over to Darry. "Our big brother finally is going with a girl again!"

"When was the last time you went on a date, Dar? And to where, a sock hop?" Two-Bit joked, cracking himself up. I rolled my eyes yet again.

"I think that's great Dar. Where are you going, instead of the party with us?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Dunno. The two of us just might walk around for awhile, get dinner. I'm not sure."

"What's her name?" Pony asked.

"Jackie Evans."

Pony nodded, satisfied with the answer. It was silent for a minute.

So, to recap: Darry was going out with Jackie Evans, and the rest of us were going to the party by the river.

XXXXX

This was the night we met Pony's girlfriend. We picked her up in the way to the party over on the south side, not too far from my house. Actually, his girlfriend lived only a couple blocks from my house. Ponyboy went up to the house to get her. We could overhear their conversation a little bit.

"Whaddya think they're talkin' about?" Steve whispered.

"I dunno. Maybe her hobby of protesting every goddamn thing on the planet?" Two-Bit suggested. I sighed.

"You guys, leave her alone. Don't judge her until you meet her," I sighed.

And judge we did.

"Guys, this is Angie. Angie, these are my friends Two-Bit, Steve, and Bridget, and this is my brother Sodapop," Ponyboy introduced, pointing to each of us as he said our names.

"Well hey, guys!" Angie greeted. A collective 'hello' was said back.

I could tell none of the guys liked her.

And neither did I.

We made our way to the river, chatting idly. When we got there, the first thing I noticed was the abundance of people and booze. Two-Bit grabbed my wrist.

"This is what I'm talking about!" He yelled, and then pulled me off with him, leaving Steve, Pony, hippie girl, and Soda behind.

"There are a ton of people here! Good god! Is this a soc party? Why's that creeper invite you? Did-"

"Two-Bit! Calm down, one thing at a time!" I laughed out. Two-Bit took a couple deep breaths, then waved his hands in front of his face in a joking manner, making me giggle. When he was done, he looked at me.

"Okay. I'm calmed down now."

I smiled sweetly, and he smiled back.

"Ya know, you look beautiful tonight," he sighed, pressing his forehead against the top of my head, which was quite a stretch for him, considering he's about a foot taller than me.

"I don't look that beautiful," I insisted.

I didn't think I did. I wasn't wearing anything spectacular; Just shorts that practically came up to my ass, and a half-sleeve printed shirt. This is the sort of shit I've been wearing all summer. Nothing new.

"Bee, you're beautiful. Now let's go check out that bonfire over there. I need a beer," Two-Bit suggested, and he pulled me along yet again.

XXXXX

On the way over to the bonfire, Two and I ran into Steve, Evie, and Angela.

"Hey guys!" Two-Bit called.

"Hey man!" Steve called back. By the way they were acting, you'dve thought they hadn't seen each other in months. But I guess that's how you act around your friends. We walked up to the group.

"Hey Evie, Angela," I greeted to my friends. I hadn't seem them in a few days. I was genuinely smiling at them.

"Hey, BeeBee!" Evie chirped.

"Hey Bee," Angela sighed. She looked unhappy, and her body language showed it more than anything.

Something was wrong.

"You okay, Angela?" I asked her, letting go of Two's hand. He didn't seem to notice.

"Kinda... It's just... Something Tim and Curly was talking about is botherin' me."

"What? What'd they say?"

She hemmed and hawed before answering, sorta quickly.

"Apparently that guy you used to date is goin' round town telling everyone he's gonna get back with you, and that he and his crew are gonna start an all-out war between them and us. And uh... You're cousins-the boys-are involved."

I whistled long and low. That sure was a mouthful. None of it surprised me though; I'd learned a lot from Matthew himself. But I had no idea Johnny was like him.

I guess I expect guys named Johnny to be sweet. Not innocent. Not pure and clean. But sweet.

"How'd they hear about it?" I asked Angel.

"I think from someone in the RK. Saw 'im at Buck's or something and told him."

"The RK?" I mumbled. The River Kings were from the suburbs, and they were pretty wild.

"Hey Bee, is Ponyboy here?" Angela asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I nodded, and she bounced off, dragging Evie behind her.

As I watched them walk off, a couple of thoughts popped into my head. For one, I remember the days when Sandy, Sodapop's ex-girlfriend, used to be friends with Evie. Very good friends, actually. The girls were polar opposites; Evie was as greasy as a girl could get. Sandy was sweet, and very gentle. She didn't prove herself to be a whore until the very end. It was sad in a way, knowing that there was once a friendship between them.

The other thing? Angela seemed interested in Ponyboy. God, what an odd pairing that would be.

"Bee! Ya in there? Lets get goin'!" Two-Bit yelled, yanking me back into reality.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'," I mumbled, and latched onto his hand as he dragged me off.

XXXXX

"Well well! Loo' who i' is!" Someone slurred heavily when we arrived at the fire.

I freed myself from Two-Bit's grip to face the speaker. It was none other than Jerry Thompson. And-Surprise!-my cousin Matthew. I turned my expression into one of disgust.

"Hello Jerry, Matthew," I said coolly.

"That your cousin?" Two-Bit drawled in my ear. I nodded.

"He told me some pretty disturbing things the other night when he and his family were over for dinner," I whispered back. Two-Bit's face turned red, but he didn't say anything.

"Is that you're boyfriend?" Matthew snarled. "That bum?"

"Yes, this bum is her boyfriend," Two-Bit hissed. I started feeling uncomfortable. Jerry certainly was... Unpredictable.

"Well that's too bad. She could do a lot better than trash like you," Matthew garbled out. He was soused. Very soused.

"Ya know," Jerry started up again, "it's been a weir' coupa years. Firs' that kid knifed ma frien' Bob, a-and then there was tha' big ol' rumble, and those kids died, ya know?"

"Yeah. I know," Two-Bit replied coolly. His voice was laced with bitterness and anger, though. He gripped my shoulder tightly.

"And then, I realized somethin'. After all these years. I realized tha' I don' wan' ya to be with that bum, Bridget. I rrrreeeally like ya."

I snarled at him. Good god, I hated that boy.

"And why shouldn't I be with him?" I asked Jerry, my voice trembling with anger.

"Because he's a no-good, lazy-ass bum. And I-I!-have experience and money and good taste and go out and protest injustices in Washington. I'm going somewhere! Why tie yourself down to someone who'll go nowhere?"

The steam poured from my ears, I could feel it. This weird, protective feeling overtook me, and I yanked myself away from Two-Bit, and walked right up to Jerry and Matthew. I jabbed his chest with my finger as I spoke.

"You're one to talk about injustices!" I scoffed. "Here you are, saying you're standing up to politicians in Washington and taking on important problems, and you don't even have the decency to treat someone without as much as you as your equal! You aren't 'fighting' for him, or anyone like him! You're 'fighting' for who you believe to be deserving of your respect! You know, I may have more money than my boyfriend, a better home life, and I may be going out in the world to pursue a career. But that doesn't mean that since he doesn't have those that I love or respect him any less, ya hear?!"

Jerry and Matthew were very quiet. I exhaled, catching my breath. That was quite an outburst. I'm too quiet a person to stand up to someone, let alone Jerry Thompson.

"Ya know, Jerry," I sighed, my voice low, "you make me sick. I know what you want, and I'm telling you right now that you'll never. Have. Me. Never."

The two of them stared at me for awhile, wobbling, before Matthew spoke.

"You're so wrong, Stevens. You just don't understand! You'll never get anywhere with Mathews bumming around by your side. It's inevitable."

"I get what I want, Bridget. Always have, always will," Jerry insisted.

Those words would continue to haunt my mind for the rest of the summer.

XXXXX

"Are you okay, Honey Bee? You're being awful quiet..." Two-Bit asked.

Truth was, I wasn't okay. Maybe Two-Bit wasn't bothered by what Matthew and Jerry were saying, but I sure was. Especially that last statement; "I get what I want, Bridget. Always have, always will."

"I'm fine Two-Bit, really I am," I sighed, forcing myself to keep the distracted, sad tone out of my voice.

Two-Bit caught on, however, and put a finger under my chin, bringing my eyes up to meet his. It was a slightly awkward position, considering we were leaning with our backs against a tree.

"You're not OK. Please tell me what's wrong."

"I'm sure you have an idea of what that might be."

Two-Bit sighed.

"Look Honey Bee, don't let what Matthew and Jerry said to you get to ya. They're drunk, I'm sure they were just being assholes to get a rise outta ya."

I looked away from Two-Bit, feeling the tears prickle at the corners of my eyes. A beer sounded good right about then.

"No, Two-Bit... That's not quite it. It's... They weren't insulting me, honey. They were insulting you. They have no respect for you, or any of our friends," I explained in a wobbly voice, opposite my strong, sure one.

"Well, they were just kidding about trying to get you back for Jerry, right?" Two asked anxiously. He was practicing his nervous habit of running his hand through his hair, and then around his collar. I shook my head.

"Nope, they weren't kidding. Just ask any of the Shepards. Or any one of their gang. Or anyone in the RK. They. Weren't. Joking."

Two-Bit hung his head, and we were quiet for awhile, before someone familiar walked up to us.

"Hey Bridget!"

It was my cousin Anna. She walked up to me and Two-Bit, all perky and smiling. I gave her a tight smile in return.

"Hey Anna. Here, siddown," I invited. She gladly took a seat next to me, and gave me a warm smile, ten looked to Two-Bit.

"Are you Two-Bit Mathews?" She asked him. At the sound of her voice, he looked up at her, taking her in. Then he gave her a genuine, toothy grin.

"The one and only! And you might be...?"

"Anna Bluth, Bridget's cousin. We've met before, I believe."

"We sure have. So I guess that means you're related to Matthew Bluth?"

"Yeah, I am," she confessed. "He's really not that bad all the time though, he can be real sweet. Most of the time."

I tried to hide the look on my face, but Two noticed and gave me a pointed glare.

"So Anna, see anyone that's caught your eye this evening?" I asked in an attempt to change the subject. She gave me a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Uh, yeah, actually. He's real cute. I met him over at one of the big bonfires. He's real nice and smart too, we got into a real nice conversation."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. The only problem... Well it's a big problem, is that he has a girlfriend."

I have her a sympathetic smile, understanding her dilemma.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Ponyboy Curtis."

XXXXX

**A/N: And I'm gonna leave ya with a cliffhanger! I know, I know. But hey SodapopLover4524, there's a possible answer to your question!**

**Promise to update soon. Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated! They make my day!**


	11. Streaking for Tulsa

**Author's Note: Hey again guys. Sorry this update took so long. I've been a bit busy lately, but here's the update! Reviews and constructive criticisms are always appreciated. As always, I don't own the stuff I clearly don't own.**

Happy reading!

XXXXX

"P-Ponyboy Curtis?" I sputtered out. This was some serious shit. Angie, Angela, and now Anna (What the hell do girls who's name starts with "A" have with him?) were after him. This was insane.

I had a lot of shit on my hands.

"Yeah, him. I'm sure my brothers would hate him, but what the hell do I care?" Anna confided. I shook my head slowly, and turned to Two-Bit. He looked a bit shocked.

"Anna, hon, lemme tell ya something," I started. "Ponyboy, well, he has another girl after him too, not just you. On top of that and his girlfriend... Well, do you know Angela Shepard?"

Anna's face went a little white, I could still tell in the fading light. She grimaced.

"Her?" She asked, her voice icy. "She's after him? Isn't she... Well... A bit of a whore? Manipulative?"

"Amen," I heard Two-Bit mumble.

I took that in. I looked away from Anna and out into the space where the party was being held. It was pretty crowded. Somewhere in the mass of people, Angela Shepard was chasing after Ponyboy Curtis. And why? I knew why. I knew perfectly well why. Pony was a good looking young guy, and Angela was just what Anna said. A whore. Manipulative. She'd try her damnedest to get him, and she'd do whatever it took.

The thought of her going after the baby of our gang made my blood boil. Sure, I sure as hell don't like Angie, but Angela...

Oh, god. Oh...oh shit.

Angela was fucking using ME to get to HIM. That's the only reason she ever hung around me and Evie. Oh, hell.

She was just using me. I could feel the hate set in. I turned to Anna again.

"Ya know what, Anna? I'm gonna help you get Ponyboy," I said smoothly and indignantly. Her face lit up. I felt Two's hand on my shoulder, pulling my towards him.

"Are you nuts?" He hissed. "We can't do that! He has a girl!"

I shrugged.

"So? I hate his girl, and you do too. And I just merely discovered that Angela Shepard has been using me to get to him! Annie deserves him more than them! At least a chance," I spat, not so much angry at Two-Bit, but at the circumstance. He sighed.

"I knew she was up to no good," he mumbled. Then he turned to Annie.

"Whaddya say we go see what he's up to?" Two asked, grinning. Anna smiled.

"I'd love that."

XXXXX

The three of us started making our way through the crowd. Pretty early though, we were stopped by Sodapop and Steve.

"You guys, you gotta come with us," Steve insisted. Two cocked an eyebrow.

"What's goin' on?" He asked. Soda smiled devilishly.

"A group of hippies are goin' streaking. We're joinin' 'em. Ya gotta come," he explained giddily. I turned and looked at Annie, who was shaking her head.

"I couldn't do that," she insisted. I guess I could understand that. A few years ago I wouldn't have done it. But I needed something new, and something to get my mind off Angela. Off Ponyboy. Off Jerry wanting me back. Anything was a welcome distraction, and this was something I'd never done before. So I shrugged, now much more interested in streaking than helping Anna.

"Then stay here. We'll help you with Pony later."

Soda looked alarmed.

"What's up with Pony?"

"Not much. He's just in the middle of a love tangle. Now where do we need to go? I wanna streak."

The four of them looked at me with this oddly amused expression, probably surprised at my spontaneity. I looked at them expectantly.

"Well...?" I prompted. Steve and Soda looked at each other triumphantly.

"C'mon, we'll show ya."

I turned to Two, he looked a bit surprised as I dragged him along with me as I followed Soda and Steve. They led us to a clearing in the woods with a bunch of people standing and strippin' down.

"You guys must be high to have thought this is a good idea," I laughed, hungry for a new experience. Sodapop shrugged.

"Ya only live once, why not?" He explained. I nodded, then smiled.

"Alright. What're we waiting for?" I said as I pulled my top off, then my shorts. The guys followed suit, until we were bare skinned and looking each other up and down. I gave the boys nods of approval.

"Not too shabby boys, not too shabby!" I murmured excitedly.

"You're not too bad yourself," Steve commented, and Two-Bit cuffed him up the head, then pointed to Soda.

"Not a word from you," he threatened, but he started laughing. Then we all started laughing. We were so caught up, we almost didn't see the naked flower children running out from the clearing. The four of us followed them, to where we had no clue.

XXXXX

Okay, so maybe streaking wasn't the best idea. It's kinda cold now that it's dark out, and a lot of people noticed us. I think Steve and Two-Bit were kinda buzzed, so they didn't care. Soda didn't seem to mind either. I mean, I've been told that he once streaked in a grocery store, no joke.

But, I was neither drunk nor experienced, so I just felt like I was taking a really long, naked run from the shower to my bedroom.

We eventually ended up sorta far away from the river, getting kinda close to town. Risky (risqué?) move.

I must admit, it was an interesting feeling, running through town stark naked. It was odd; I'd only ever seen Two-Bit naked, and never would've imagined seeing any of the others in the same situation.

Eventually, inevitably, we heard the sirens. I guess it never occurred to me that streaking was against the law.

"Oh, shit!" Two-Bit cried. "Bee, ya gotta get outta here! We can't let the cops find ya!"

I nodded, but found that I couldn't move. Kinda a "paralyzed with fear" sort of thing. Steve noticed me standing stone-still and rolled his eyes, and Soda pushed me, as if to say 'Get goin' now.'

"Get outta here, Bridget!" He hissed quietly. It hit me hard, hearing Soda talk like that, and I finally booked it outta there.

I ran through the nearest back street, suddenly feeling really stupid. I also felt stupid for not wearing shoes. I could get a piece of glass or rusted metal lodged in my foot, and I couldn't remember if I'd had my tetanus shots.

I eventually made it back to the spot where we had all met, and I sat down next to my clothes, all in a pile with Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit's.

And then I cried. I cried hard. I knew why. Oh, I knew. I was so overwhelmed. Over everything that's happened so far this summer. First, I get pregnant and have to get an abortion. Then Jerry threatens to get rid of my boyfriend to get me back. Next, Angie the hippie, Angela the whore, and Anna my prudish cousin all want Ponyboy-one of MY best friends, and I find out Angela has just been using me to get to him. And now, Two-Bit, Soda, and Steve could get arrested. Darry won't be too happy about that. He'll hit the roof. I just needed the Beatles to come out with a new album that I can relax to.

And then I cried harder because I remembered that the Beatles had broken up.

"Bee? What're ya cryin' about?" Someone off in the distance asked. I looked up and saw Ponyboy, alone, walking towards me. His eyebrows were raised in surprise.

"I streaked," I choked out bluntly. Pony just laughed a bit and rolled his eyes. Then he sat down next to me.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Where're the rest of the guys?" He asked slowly, looking around. "They hidin' or something?"

I looked to the ground and shook my head.

"No. They came with me. It was Soda and Steve's idea. They... They sorta got caught, and made me run," I explained lamely. I felt Pony wrap his arm around my shoulders. We sat in silence like that for a minute before he broke the silence.

"Um... Bee, do you know anything about your cousin and Angela wanting to hook up with me?"

I looked at him shock. And then I burst into tears again, feeling as confused as I did when I returned from the streets. I bobbed my head up and down, sobbing.

"Yeah, I do. My cousin really likes ya, and Angela has just been usin' me to get to you! And Pony? None of us like Angie." I confessed this all to him in almost one breath, still sobbing slightly.

"I'm sorry," I apologized pathetically. I felt him rub my shoulder.

"Ya don't hafta apologize. If anything, I'm sorry Angela has been usin' you. She can be a real bitch, that's for sure. Anyway, it doesn't matter that much. I-I called it all off with Angie anyway. Not 'cause of the other girls. I'm not even interested in them that way. I just don't wanna be with her anymore."

I nodded. I guess that made me feel a bit better, but not much.

"So you're not interested in Anna? I mean, you don't have to be, just wondering."

Pony laughed lightly at my question.

"Naw, I'm not. She seems like a nice girl an' all, but I'm just not interested. Besides, I think I'm gonna stay away from girls for awhile."

It was my turn to laugh. After a minute though, I realized that all I wanted was to go home and completely forget this night. So, I stood up and started to walk off, but Pony stopped me.

"Uh, Bridget... Don't ya wanna get dressed?"

XXXXX

"Last night sucked," I confessed to Two-Bit as I walked with him around the north side.

"Yeah, it kinda did. And sitting in jail waiting for my mom to bail me out really was the cherry on top to a perfect evening," Two-Bit cracked sarcastically. I laughed sadly. Two-Bit looked at me worriedly, and gave my hand a real tight squeeze.

"What're you worried 'bout?" He asked me bluntly. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"What am I not worried about? I mean, did you hear Jerry last night? Two-Bit, he's gonna do something stupid, and it's gonna be soon," I confessed.

"Honey Bee, I told ya not to pay him no mind. He's just trying to get ya all riled up, that's all." I shook my head.

"No, Two-Bit. He's dead serious. Did you know that he's the creep who told Evie and Angela Shepard I was pregnant? Did you know that he's liked me since I moved here? That he's friends with my cousin? This is some serious shit, Two-Bit," I said in an exasperated tone. I was kinda pissed now. I heard Two sigh.

"Fine, Bridget. Fine. He's up to something," Two-Bit spat.

His words kinda cut through to me, and I bit my trembling lip, feeling even more upset now, and trying not to cry. I guess he noticed because he stopped walking completely, and tugged me back to face him. He tilted my chin up with his finger so I could face him.

"Hey. I didn't mean it like that, 'kay? I just don't like seein' ya wound up so tight, alright? And trust me, if he, or anyone else for that matter, touches one hair on your pretty head, they're dead." Two-Bit kept my eyes level with his as much as possible, his eyes cutting into mine. Then he smiled and put his arm around me, and I smiled back, feeling safe.

"Let's head over to the Curtis', see how Soda's doin'," Two sighed. I nodded, and we made our way up to their house.

And when we got there, another surprise was waiting for us.


	12. Talk of the Town

**Author's Note: Well here's the update for y'all. **

**Oh, and a side note. I was going over the story, when I realized that I messed up Two-Bit and Bridget's ages. Two-Bit is actually twenty-two, and Bridget is about eighteen and three-quarters. (Weird age, I know, but it is what it is.) So sorry for confusing all that! It's actually pretty important!**

**Anyway, I don't own The Outsiders. Reviews and constructive criticisms always appreciated!**

XXXXX

Jackie Evans was a young, beautiful woman. She was somewhat taller than me, had eyes that appeared to be ginger, tan-ish skin, and light brown hair that fell just past her shoulders.

She was a knockout, and she was all Darry's.

Two-Bit and I had just walked into the house when she stepped from the kitchen. We gave each other a sideways glance, both secretly suspicious of the "intruder." But then she smiled and stepped forward.

"You two must be Two-Bit and Bridget. Darry's told me a lot about you," she greeted, holding out her hand to us for both of us to shake. Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow.

"And you must be...?" He began. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"I'm Jackie Evans. I've been going out with Darry. He hasn't told you about me?"

I shrugged.

"He said he was going out with a girl, he just hasn't told us anything about you yet," I responded. Jackie nodded.

"Well, I'm here now. Sorry if I scared y'all, I just came over last night, and Darry asked me to stay."

My eyes went wide with shock. Darry? Ask a girl to stay the night? What's happening with the world?

"Darry asked you to stay the night?" Two-Bit asked slowly, voicing my thoughts. Jackie just nodded, and gave us a look that said she didn't understand why him having a girl over was so unusual. I decided to help her along a bit.

"Darry doesn't usually have women over. He's too busy," I explained, unasked.

"Oh, I know about all that. He told me last night," she added.

Wow. He was already confiding his personal life to her. Jesus, he must really like this woman.

"Oh. Okay. Where is Darry?" I asked.

"Work. And before you ask..."

Looks like she was catching on.

"... I offered to stay and watch the house."

The two of us gave her one final nod of acknowledgment, then watched her turn tail and walk back into the kitchen. I turned to Two-Bit, eyebrows raised.

"This is certainly different," I whispered. He pursed his lips and nodded.

"Yep," he replied, popping the "p". "It certainly is."

XXXXX

"Yeah, after Darry brought me home from the cooler, she was sitting at the dining room table, waiting up for 'im. It's one of the weirdest things I've seen in awhile," Sodapop recounted.

The three of us-me, Sodapop, and Two-Bit-were sitting out on the back porch. Apparently, Darry had been none too pleased about the whole streaking thing, and neither had Two's mom. Usually, Ms. Mathews let Two-Bit get away with murder, but I guess streaking was pushing it for her.

"It is weird. But not in a bad way," I offered up. I was happy for Darry, I really was. It's just... Wow.

"No, not in a bad way," Two-Bit agreed. It was silent again for a minute. That is, until Two-Bit broke the silence.

"So where's that kid brother of yours?" He asked, lighting up a weed. Sodapop pointed up.

"Our room, readin' or somethin'. He sure has had a lotta time on his hands since he called it off with that girl. It's like he don't know what to do with himself, ya know?"

Just then, we heard the front door open and then slam shut. Sodapop inhaled sharply, and I vaguely wondered what was in store for him.

The three of us sat in silence, listening closely to what was going on. All I could make out was a bunch of low murmurs, and I couldn't gather any information about what happened last night, or with Jackie and Darry, from it.

So, I got off the porch swing from my seat between Soda and Two-Bit, and made my way inside. I think the two of 'em tried to stop me, but gave up quickly. I just bounced inside, doing my best to look inconspicuous and innocent.

All I received was s passing glance, and I decided to not bother them.

I'd just get info from Ponyboy.

I made my way upstairs to Pony and Soda's room, and gently rapped on the door.

"C'mon in," Pony mumbled from the other side. I opened the door, and plopped down on the bed. Pony looked up from his book and looked at me.

"What's up?" He asked me nonchalantly. I raised my eyebrows and smiled devilishly.

"I wanna know about your brother and that girl," I responded, still smiling. Pony smirked, and set his book down and faced me.

"I don't know a whole lot 'bout it. All I know is that the two of them seemed to have really hit it off," Pony supplied. I bit my lip, then nodded.

"That it?" I inquired. He nodded.

It was quiet for a minute. Comfortable, but quiet.

"Soda says you haven't really known what to do with yourself since you broke it off with Angie," I whispered. Pony shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess I don't. It's not like I liked her that much. It's just... I have nothing to fill my time with now, ya know? And I won't until school starts up again, ya get my drift?"

"Yea-uh."

Pony pursed his lips, and gave me a wary glance. He looked away.

"So. Is what Soda said true? Is Jerry Thompson really tryin' t'get you back?"

I nodded solemnly.

"I guess that's what Two-Bit told him last night while they were waitin' to get picked up," Pony continued. It was silent again for a minute, until I heard Pony mumble,

"I hope he's wrong."

XXXXX

One Month Later...

I was going through all my belongings in my closet. My parents insisted I started in on getting all my stuff ready for college now. And, they thought cleaning my room so that they could use it for different purposes in the future would be a good idea. And I didn't get any help. Well, I invited Evie over to help me, but she eventually just started going through my stuff, completely fascinated.

"Oh my god, you were such a loser. Look at you in this picture!" She would squeal. I'd just smirk and roll my eyes. Truthfully, I was glad to have Evie for a friend. When I told her about Angela just using us to get to Pony, she was none too pleased. In fact, she was extremely pissed. So we just fumed about it for a couple hours, and then she went home.

And now, she's helping me clean out my room.

"Whaddya want to do with this box?" She asked me, holding up an unlabeled cardboard box. I shrugged.

"What's in it?"

"Well, I dunno. Open it!"

Evie handed me the box, and I opened up the flaps to see what was inside.

"Oh my god," I whispered, staring at the contents of the box. Evie's eyes widened.

"What? What is it? Tell me!" She demanded.

I complied, and I slowly pulled out a white sweater with an orange "W" on it, and the white mini-skirt followed. Then the big orange bow. Evie's mouth hung open.

"No fucking way," she mumbled. I pursed my lips and nodded. Evie smiled mischievously.

"Never thought I'd see that outside the football field," she murmured. I nodded in agreement.

"I haven't pulled it out of the box since the summer after I first moved here. There are some pictures on here too, ya see?"

I held out a few pictures to Evie, ones of me, Cherry, and Marcia. We were inseparable back then. It's funny, looking back on it now. I actually kinda miss it.

"You look so prissy. God, has Two-Bit ever seen these?" Evie exclaimed.

"Nope," I called to her from the back of my closet, pulling out a few more boxes. One of the boxes was completely taped up.

"Hey Evie."

"What?"

"I don't think I've finished unpacking."

Evie raised her eyebrows, and snapped her gum loudly.

"And what the hell does that mean?"

I cocked an eyebrow, smirking.

"This box is still taped up. I don't think I bothered unpacking it when we moved in."

Evie shook her head, smirking.

"Well? Aren't ya gonna open it?"

"If you hand me those scissors sitting on my desk."

Evie did so, and I sliced off the tape, and popped the top open.

The box was full of tissue paper. Crumbly, yellowing, tissue paper. I pushed some of it aside.

That's when I hit it. A picture frame. I pulled it out, examining it. The picture was of a young woman holding a baby. It was black and white, slightly faded on the edges.

I knew who it was. And it scared me.

"Who's that woman, Bridget?"

I glanced at Evie.

"I think it's my mom."

XXXXX

"Your mom?"

"Yep."

"Lemme see that picture."

I handed the picture over to Sodapop, and I watched him slowly examine it. Steve watched him closely over his shoulder, scanning the picture too.

"Well, it would be easier to tell if it were a color picture, but she does kinda look like ya," Steve whispered.

I raised my eyebrows.

"How so?" I asked. Steve shrugged.

"She just does. It's in the face. She's actually kinda pretty."

"Who's pretty?" Pony asked from his spot on the couch.

"Bridget's mom," Soda responded. Pony's face twisted up.

"Lana? You think Lana's pretty?"

The three of us rolled our eyes. He clearly hasn't been listening.

"No, her real mom," Steve spat. "Pay attention."

I saw Pony stick his tongue out at the back of Steve's head, and I had to suppress my laughter.

"Where'd you find this picture, Bee?" Soda asked.

"In an unopened box in my closet. It might not've been opened when we moved out here."

Sodapop and Steve nodded. Ponyboy was now sitting next to me, leaning over the table to see the picture.

"Have you guys taken the picture out of the frame yet?" Pony asked. The three of us shook our heads.

"Why would we?" Soda asked.

"There could be information of some sort about her on the back," Pony responded.

I got tense. I've never wanted to know about my mother. Never. My father told me when I was young that she left us, and I got use to that. Why bother with a woman who wants nothing to do with you? Besides, I never really thought about her. She seemed like such a minute part of my life, and it didn't matter to me that I had popped out of her. It didn't.

I started to say that taking the picture out was unnecessary, but Ponyboy was one step ahead of me, taking off the back and pulling out the picture. His shoulders slumped.

"There isn't anything but the date. 'August 1952,'" Pony sighed.

"Good," I mumbled. Steve and Soda exchanged looks.

"Why is that good?" Steve wondered. "Ain't ya curious about 'er?" I shook my head rapidly.

"Nope, nuh-uh. I've never had any interest in her, and I don't want anything to do with her. Never have, never will."

I said this as persuasively and confidently as possible. It was true, all of it.

But there was that slight twinge of curiosity.

XXXXX

A week after finding the picture of my real mother (which my parents had no clue about), I was out shopping with my mother. She was helping me with some of the stuff I needed to get for school, which wasn't a whole lot, thankfully.

"What do you think of this bedspread?" My mom asked. "It's a bit like your one at home, but it's a different pattern."

I sighed.

"Yeah, it's okay. I kinda like that purple one better, though," I replied. My mother nodded.

"Okay then. Would you like that one?"

I nodded. All of a sudden, my mom looked kinda uncomfortable, like she was thinking about something. Her somewhat young-looking face appeared distraught. I, however, said nothing, appearing as though I hadn't noticed.

"Bridget?" My mother finally said.

"Yea-uh?"

She twisted her wedding band around her finger. Then she looked back up at me.

"I want to talk to you about Keith."

I took in a sharp breath. This was a sensitive subject between us.

"What about him?" I asked, keeping an aloof and cool tone in my voice. My mother took in a shaky breath, and started talking.

"Well, I'm just worried he's too old for you. I mean, he's twenty-two."

"So?"

"Honey, he's also... Well, a hood. Don't you know what he gets into? I heard he or jailed about a month or so ago."

I crossed my arms.

"And?" I prompted. My mom gave me one of those looks.

"And I don't like how he comes across. And what about his family? I've never met them. Then there's the fact that he doesn't have a job, and probably doesn't intend on getting one any time soon."

I dropped my arms to my side. I felt extremely offended. This was my boyfriend we were talking about.

I stared at my mother for several seconds waiting for her to speak again. When she finally did, she said,

"You know, Matthew had a friend your age who you might be interested in."

My blood went cold.

"Jerry Thompson?" I offered up smugly. My mom nodded, looking surprised.

"How'd you know?" She asked. I laughed bitterly.

"It's just the talk of the town, mom."

XXXXX

**A/N: Yeah, don't know how I feel about this chapter. All I can say is that a lot of this chapter is set-up for the following chapters. Stay tuned!**


	13. Identity Crisis

**Author's** **Note: Alright, this is the point where I'm hoping for some more climatic events to happen. I'm excited to write them, and I hope you enjoy reading them. It's been A LOT of set-up, but here we go.**

**This chapter is a bit shorter. You've been warned.**

XXXXX

I took auto mechanics with Steve my junior year. I always partnered up with him because a) he's one of my friends, and b) he knew what he was talking about. Truthfully, I never listened to a word he had to say about carburetors or engines or whatever. As long as I passed. Actually, I've never really taken what Steve says seriously. Dunno why, I just never did. I love the guy, but I just find it hard to listen to cocky smartasses most of the time.

Anyway, I usually tune Steve out. But the night he found me in the vacant lot lying on my back, staring angrily at the stars, I listened to every word he said.

"What're ya doin' out here, Bridget?" Steve asked me, looking at me real confused. I didn't look at him when I responded.

"Fuming. Feeling disgruntled. How 'bout you?"

Steve narrowed his eyebrows, and snarled a bit.

"Don't be a smartass, Bridget. Seriously, what're you doin' out here?" He asked, somewhat irritated, as he sat down next to me. I finally turned my face to him.

"I fought with my mom, Steve."

He got a bit tense.

"'Bout what?"

"Two-Bit."

Steve nodded. This wasn't something he hadn't heard before. I bet he thought he knew where this was going. News flash Steve: Ya don't.

"Bee, you know she's just being..."

"Being what?" I cut him off, already angry. "An insensitive bitch? Steve, do you know what she said?"

He shook his head. I sat up so I could face him full-on.

"Steve, she said I should go with Jerry Thompson. Jerry. Thompson."

Steve raised his eyebrows, and twisted his face up.

"Thompson?! Does she even know the guy?"

I shook my head.

"Why'd she say that?" Steve asked me, softer this time.

My shoulders slumped. This is the part that, when she said it, hurt the most.

"She said that Two-Bit was a hood who's going to go nowhere in life," I whispered. "She barely knows him," I added quietly.

"No she doesn't," Steve agreed.

It was silent for a minute. I feel as though every conversation I have nowadays has that moment of silence, that awkward moment in a conversation. All of my conversations felt heavy. Sadly important.

"I don't know what to do, Steve", I sighed.

Steve looked out at the night sky, taking it all in, I guess.

"Do you really love him?" He asked without bothering to look at me. I nodded, even though he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, I do."

Steve looked down at his hands. Then he smirked, like he had something funny on his mind. I don't know what it could possibly be; this wasn't funny.

"Just don't listen to her Bridget. She... She's wrong. You can love

whoever you wanna love," Steve finally said.

"Easy for you to say," I muttered. "You never listen to your old man."

He laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, I know. But Bridget... This is different. You say you're in love with someone, and while Two-Bit is a right pain in the ass... He's not a bad guy. And if you really love 'im, then what other people say shouldn't get in the way of that."

I felt this weird sort of admiration for Steve when he said that. It's like he was actually thinking through something this time, and meant it. Ya know what I mean?

"I love you guys too, ya know," I added in a whisper. Steve narrowed his eyebrows.

"That so?"

"Well, yeah, why not?"

Steve shrugged.

"I dunno. I've just never heard something like that from anyone before."

I laughed sadly.

"You mean to say that no one's ever told you they love you? What about Evie? She must say it sometimes," I prodded him, my system shocked. Steve laughed a bit too.

"No, smart one, I've had people tell me they love me," Steve insisted.

"Like who?" I ventured.

"Uh... Well, my ma, for one. But that was... That was a long time ago. And um, Evie has told me she loves me."

"Have you told her you love her?"

A pregnant pause.

"No."

We sat with each other in silence, staring out at the night sky. In that moment, I thought of Johnny. Johnny, who sat out here most nights, having gotten kicked out of his house by his folks. I hadn't heard much about the Cades since Johnny died. They could be dead for all I knew, or cared.

And then, out of nowhere, I thought of my mom. Not Lana, but my real mom. I knew next to nothing about her, but I knew her name. Jessica Robinson. I wondered what she would think of Two-Bit.

This was weird. I never thought about her. I wasn't a girl who had this longing for her real mother. Sure, it would be helpful. I mean, my dad had no fucking clue when it came to all that girl stuff, like periods and crap. Anyway, I just never thought of her. She left us, she didn't need us. We didn't need her.

But right now? I felt like I could maybe use her advice.

"Steve?" I whispered, still not looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"I wonder... What my real mom would think of Two."

Steve kept dating straight ahead of him, looking like he might not acknowledge me. But then he gave me a wary side glance.

"What's with the identity crisis, Bee?" He asked harshly.

I was taken aback by his tone, but it wasn't like it was surprising for Steve Randle to be talking like that. Nonetheless, I didn't like it.

"Glory Steve, you don't have to yell at me. I didn't do anything wrong..." I trailed off, and looked down at me

hands sadly. I heard Steve sigh.

"Look Bee... I'm just gonna say this now and put this outta yer head. You don't need her. You have a mom, and one that actually gives a shit. You don't need your real mom, she ran out on you. You. Don't. Need. Her."

I stammered, trying to gather all the words floating around in my head into a complete thought. It didn't happen. So I just sighed instead.

"I guess you're right," I grumbled.

"Damn straight I am. Now let's get you home. You're folks will be worried about you."

Steve pulled me up real gentle, and led me to where his car sat. We pulled up to my house not twenty minutes later. I knew I should get out, but I didn't want to. I wanted Steve to take me to the Curtis', and once I was there, I would convince all of them to run away with me to New York. We'd never have to make contact with our parents or socs ever again.

But, I knew I was being irrational. Besides, I leave in a month. I'm home free after that.

"I guess I'll see you later Steve," I whispered. He nodded.

"Will you be in trouble?" He asked instead of saying goodbye. I smiled sadly.

"Probably. Wouldn't surprise me."

Steve gave me a tight smile, and I was on my way.

XXXXX

I was grounded. For a week. Because I snuck out. I consider this going easy. I'm grateful. The only places I'm allowed to go are the store for anything I need for school, and home. I can't have friends over, but I'm allowed to use the phone.

I call Evie first. She's bummed that we can't do anything, but she's consoled a bit by the fact that we can call each other. And it's just a week.

Then I call Two-Bit. He tsks over the phone as I tell him what happened. I tell him everything my mom said about him, and it silences him.

"She really said that, huh?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah, she did," I responded.

"And here I was thinkin' she might actually like me," Two-Bit sighed. I laughed a bit.

"I told you she was trouble, Two-Bit. I told you."

"You did? When?" Two-Bit joked, pretending to be shocked. I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me.

"Just every other day, Two."

I heard him snort on the other end of the line.

"Well it's true!" I defended.

"Never said it wasn't. Oh, and I got an idea. To help with your mom."

The ends of my lips quirked up.

"Oh yeah? What kind of hair-brained scheme have you come up with?" I asked.

Two-Bit harrumphed.

"It ain't hair-brained, and it ain't a scheme," Two-Bit pointed out.

"Then what is it?"

"Well... Maybe my ma and sister could come over and meet your mom...? Have dinner or something?" He offered up, like a question. I pondered his plan.

"You'd have to tell them you know," I said.

"Really? 'Cuz I was just gonna spring it on 'em."

"Wouldn't surprise me in the least."

"Someone's snappish today."

"I wonder why."

Long, drawn out sigh.

"You frustrate me."

"I know I do."

"You're also very difficult."

"Two-Bit, go ask your mother if she'll come over for dinner and call me back later, okay?" I commanded slowly.

"Okay, I will."

XXXXX

I examined myself in the mirror. My dress looked like it belonged to Carol Brady. My earrings were heavy as hell. My hair was the only thing I thought looked okay. It was kinda poofy, like usual, but it looked healthy.

Now, let me bring you up to speed. The reason I'm examining myself in the mirror is because the Mathews are coming over for dinner. Mrs. Mathews is actually somewhat excited; she said she'd love to meet my parents, and that she was sure they were "absolutely wonderful" people. I swear, Mrs. Mathews is too sweet for her own good.

I waited in the front room for our guests to arrive. I was reading _Little_ _Women_- the latest novel I'm reading. I like it so far; it's just a slow read. It's just the Victorian/Classic style, I suppose. I wonder if Ponyboy would like it.

There was a knock at the door. Before I could even think about getting up to answer it, however, my mother was already unlocking it.

She gave them the normal "Welcome to our home, how nice to meet you, so glad you could make it, you look lovely," greeting.

And then, I had the most awkward, uncomfortable, scariest (that descriptor will make sense later) dinner of my life.

XXXXX

**A/N: Okay, I lied. No** **big events quite yet. BUT THEY'RE COMING I PROMISE. It's just... a lot of stuff has to happen first. I'm hoping this will last for a bit. **

**Promise, climatic events are coming up. Next update, I swear.**


	14. Secret Meanings to Letters and Kisses

**Author's Note: Okay, finally updated! **

**Welcome to the part of the story that the eggheads would call "Rising Action."**

**Happy reading.**

XXXXX

Alright, remember how I said dinner was scary? Okay, well what I meant was that it wasn't a creepy scary, it was the kind of scary where you get this feeling that everything is about to fall to pieces. Do you know what I mean? Let me elaborate.

Dinner parties seem to be very important to my mother. Keep in mind, this woman is on the PTA, in book clubs, social groups, and on top of that, is a professor at OKU. This woman is a social butterfly. So, she loves throwing dinner parties. She's got all the friends for it.

Unfortunately, Lucille Mathews is not one of my mother's friends.

It all went to hell when Two-Bit opened his mouth. It was a one-liner. Some quip about something my dad said. I don't remember what they said, but I remember my dad laughed, but my mom set down her fork, and put her hands on her lap.

I noticed this. The rest of them? Nope. My mom decided to scold Two-Bit. That's when Ms. Mathews got angry because some woman she barely knows reprimanded her son. Ms. Mathews has a lot of pride, and while he may be the biggest bum in all of Tulsa, she's very proud of that young man.

It escalated quickly. They yelled. They screamed. They accused each other of unthinkable things. Choice words such as "bitch" and "whore" were tossed around. This would've been amusing, if it weren't my mother and my boyfriend's mother going at each other. My father tried to calm down my mother, and Two-Bit attempted to hold his mother back. Sadie, Two-Bit's sister, and I just stated at each other, frozen. This wasn't my mother. I'm pretty sure that's what Sadie was thinking too.

And then, in the middle of their cat fight, the fucking doorbell rang. Wordlessly, I got up to answer the door. I unlocked the dead bolt slowly, all my movements feeling very slow and deliberate.

When I finally got the door open, I was surprised. Really, really surprised.

"We need to talk, Bridget," Cherry said.

Remember how I said that the scary feeling I got during dinner was a 'everything's-about-to-fall-to-pieces' kind of scary? That's when I felt it. Not during dinner. No, when Cherry appeared on the other side of my door, that's when.

'That's it.' I thought. 'Everything is about to fall apart.'

XXXXX

"What's with the sudden appearance on my doorstep, Cherry?" I asked her after pulling her up into my room, avoiding my family. The mothers had seemed to calm down a bit; now everyone was staring off into space.

"Bridget, it's about Jerry," Cherry sighed.

You're fucking kidding me. How did I know?

"What about him?" I asked coolly.

Cherry fidgeted a bit in the chair she had sat down in. Her face looked kinda sad.

"He... He jumped someone. Someone you know," she finally whispered. I took a deep breath.

"Who?" I demanded. Cherry looked me right in the eye.

"Your friends, Sodapop and Steve."

I slumped down against the wall.

"Jerry took on Steve and Sodapop?" I laughed. Cherry looked confused.

"Why're you laughing?" She asked. I threw up my hands.

"Steve and Soda are tough guys! Jerry couldn't take them on."

Cherry sighed.

"Bridget, you don't understand. Jerry wasn't alone. Steve and Sodapop were outnumbered. By a lot. Jerry had a lot of guys with him, including your cousins."

My ears perked up.

"Matthew and Johnny? They jumped them?" I whispered, taken aback. I shook my head. "How do you know about all this?"

She looked down at her hands.

"He told me. He called me and told me to tell you what he did. It was so weird, Bridget. I know Jerry knows we used to be friends..." She said 'used to be' begrudgingly, "... But this was just plain creepy. He's a real basketcase."

I stared down at my carpeted floor. I felt numb. Not mad, not sad. Numb.

"I wonder why Steve and Soda were out," I mumbled. Cherry just shrugged.

"I'd imagine you'd want to go check on them," Cherry whispered. I nodded.

There was a knock on the door. I didn't bother to get up; I just reached up, twisted the door knob, and pushed the door open.

"Hey... Ladies," Two-Bit greeted. I saw Cherry give a little wave.

"Two-Bit, the three of us need to go to the Curtis house," I said as he sat down next to me. He raised an eyebrow.

"All three of us...? But why?"

I continued to stare unblinkingly at the floor.

"It's kinda an emergency, Two-Bit. We just need to go, don't question it."

Two-Bit mutely nodded.

"Okay then. Lets roll."

XXXXX

The three of us easily snuck by our parents. Sadie had migrated to the living room, and I guess Two-Bit decided to bring her along.

We all hopped into the car. As we drove off at an ungodly speed, Two-Bit looked at me, then into the rear-view mirror.

"Fancy me bein' in a car full o' lovely young ladies," he cracked, smiling toothily. Not in the mood, I hit him in the arm. He was silent after that.

The four of us finally pulled up to the house after what seemed like forever. I noticed Cherry look around warily, but I just kept pushing her along. I needed to be updated on this situation ASAP.

We walked into the house. Darry, Soda, Pony, and Steve were sitting on the couch quietly. The only source of light came from the kitchen. I couldn't see their faces.

It was too quiet. The TV wasn't on. Neither was the radio. It was erie.

"Hey guys... What's with the long faces?" Two-Bit asked.

Sodapop looked up at him. I could get a better look at him now; his face was streaked with tears, mixing in with the blood coming from a shallow cut down the side of his face.

"Bee didn't tell you?" He responded bitterly. Two-Bit shook his head.

Sodapop handed him a crumpled, very official-looking envelope, ripped open at the top. Two-Bit took out the letter inside, and I watched his eyes dart back and forth across the page. Then he blanched, and put his hand up to his mouth. Two-Bit turned to me.

"You knew about this? Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered, sounding hurt. I was confused; I didn't think Jerry would explain in a letter why he jumped Soda and Steve.

"Hand me that letter," I commanded. He handed it over wordlessly. I scanned the page.

_"Sodapop Patrick Curtis... Drafted... Report to base in Atlanta, Georgia on August 31st..."_

I stared at the letter. Sodapop, the happiest person I know, was going to Vietnam. Cherry on top to a perfect evening.

"This is not why I came over here!" I exploded. "I had no clue about this! Cherry just told me that the two of you were jumped by Jerry and company, and that Jerry called her and told her to tell me."

Everyone gave me a startled look. Steve and Soda exchanges confused glances.

"I-I thought Cherry told you everything, Bridget," Sodapop said. "Jerry told us... That he was going to tell her to tell you everything. Everything from why Steve and I were out to what he was going to... Do."

I stared at him. "Do"? That sounded ominous, to say the least. Then I looked at Cherry.

"Did he tell you about this?" I asked her.

"No... He just told me that he jumped them, and that he was going to settle... Something. That's all," she whispered.

I ran my hand over my face. God, why in the hell did Jerry suddenly decide he was going to become one of my problems? Another worry to add to my list? He's already caused me enough trouble this summer. It'd be great if he just disappeared from my life forever.

"Why were you out, Soda?" I heard Two-Bit mumble.

"I was tryin' to get his mind off... That letter," Steve answered for him.

Darry and Pony just stared off into space. They hadn't spoken the whole time. I really don't blame them. I wouldn't have a whole lot to say if my brother were drafted. Actually, I would. But it would be in the form of angry letters that would never get

read.

I looked back down at Soda's draft letter. To the government, he was just a draft number. Another drone in a vast sea of people just like him. People who had a million other better things to do than kill people and torch villages.

Maybe the guys are right. Maybe I am a hippie.

XXXXX

I sat in Two-Bit's car outside my house. I didn't want to go inside. I didn't want to go home. I wanted Two-Bit to turn the key, and drive us far away from Tulsa. Far, far away. This is not where I wanted to be.

"You should probably go inside now," Two-Bit sighed. Instead of agreeing, I shook my head.

"No. No, I don't want to go back in there. I never want to see my dad or my stepmom or my room ever again. I want to leave. Now."

Two-Bit let out a puff of air.

"You can't run away Bridget. That's not how it works. It would be great if I could just hit the gas pedal and drive off with you, and not have to face our problems. But it's not that easy."

I stared down at the dash. I knew he was right, but I still didn't get up. I was frozen. However, before I knew it, the door on my side of the car was open, and Two-Bit was carrying me bridal-style up the front walk. He set me down gently, and tilted my face up towards his. Then he leaned in and kissed me softly. There wasn't any passion or heat behind it; it was just soft. It's like, if you could translate different kinds of kisses into words from the English language, his would mean _"I'm sorry, but I have no fucking clue what to do."_

Two-Bit left without another word, and I watched him climb back into his car and drive away.

I sighed, and opened the front door and went inside. My parents were waiting for me in the front room. I knew right then that I was in trouble.

"Bridget Marie Stevens, where have you been? You've been gone for over an hour!" My father roared.

All the life had been sucked out of me due to the evening's events. All the fight, too. So, instead of yelling back or crying or something, I looked to my father, than to my mother. I looked at her as I spoke.

"I went out, and discovered that a guy is stalking me, and that one of my best friends got drafted. And after he leaves, I may never see him again."

My mother started to speak, but I cut her off. I didn't care what she had to say; she was the person I was the most mad at, besides Jerry.

"And I'm not happy here right now," I said weakly. "My boyfriend had to carry me out of the goddamn car because I refused to get out on my own. I'm not happy here, especially when people fight over the dumbest shit."

I watched my parent's faces fall, and I continued.

"I'm going to be so glad when I leave for college," I said, hysterical laughter creeping into my voice. I was on the verge of a breakdown.

You know, I think I might have a problem.

Let me rephrase that: I think I might have a lot of problems. Really big ones.

XXXXX

**A/N: I'm actually** **proud of this chapter. I like it, and I got really into it. Hope you guys liked it too.**

**Reviews always appreciated! Constructive criticism too!**


	15. The Boxer

**Author's Note: Well here's the next chapter! An event mentioned in ****_That Was Then, This Is Now_**** is in this chapter. Happy reading! **

**Disclaimer: Hinton owns.**

XXXXX

Do you ever get the feeling that you should cry, but you can't? Well, that's what I was feeling. Really, I should've started weeping or burst into flames or something a long time ago. But I can't. So, I'm just lying on my bed in the fetal position, hoping for one of our enemies to drop the bomb right over Tulsa so I don't have to deal with my problems anymore. That would be convenient.

I stared across the room at my Revolver poster. It was very hectic. A perfect metaphor for my life.

I created a mental list of the things that have gone wrong this summer:

-I was briefly pregnant.

-I found out my cousins are bigger assholes than I anticipated.

-Jerry Thompson is practically lusting after me.

-Two-Bit, Steve, and Soda were briefly jailed.

-I found out Angela was using me to get to Ponyboy.

-I've been fighting with my stepmom for weeks.

-Two guys are fighting over me.

-Soda and Steve were jumped by _him_.

-I've had several disastrous dinners.

-I'm not sure if I like the comforter I got for my bed in my dorm room.

-Sodapop has been drafted.

Sounds perfectly peachy, right?

XXXXX

With nothing better to do, I drove up to Two-Bit's house. I turned the radio up louder than usual, and sang along at the top of my lungs. I sounded good, I have to admit. No wonder this was why I was going to college. I got a couple odd looks when I would stop at lights or stop signs, but I didn't pay attention. I was trying to please myself, not them.

I pulled up to Two-Bit's house, and to my surprise, found him wailing on a punching bag hanging from the roof of the porch. I got out of the car slowly, pleasantly bewildered at the sight before me.

"Well look at you!" I called, still standing beside my car. Two-Bit stopped hitting the bag, and it was then that I noticed his taped up hands.

"Guess ya can call me The Boxer from now on, huh?" Two-Bit called back. He grinned.

"Nice reference," I said, knowing that was what he wanted to hear. "Looks like we have us a Simon and Garfunkel fan."

"Only because of you," Two-Bit assured. "C'mon up here."

I made my way up the walk, and then the porch steps. The air smelled like sweat, clearly coming from Two-Bit. It was running down his face and neck, staining his undershirt.

"So. Why the sudden interest in boxing?" I asked, curious. Two-Bit shrugged.

"Uh... Just something I used to do. My dad... When he was still around... He taught me."

I nodded, examining the scene.

"Why?" I asked. He smiled sheepishly.

"Well..." He began, "There was this guy when I was like, eight, who liked to uh, beat me up. So my dad taught me to fight, and then he got me this."

Two-Bit stopped for a minute to look at it before continuing.

"I actually used it quite a bit, got kinda good. But then my pop left, and I didn't exactly want to... Look at anything that had to do with him."

I moved in a bit closer, examining him and the bag. It made sense that he don't want to see it. But why was he getting it out now?

"What made you pull it out then?" I questioned.

"I've gotta lot on my mind. Thought it might be, I dunno, cathartic."

"Nice word choice."

"Thanks."

The hot, sticky, summer air sat heavy between us. Like it represented something. Something we wouldn't talk about.

"So. Are you okay?" Two-Bit asked, breaking the silence. I shrugged.

"I guess. What do you mean?" I asked. Two-Bit looked out at the street, shielding his eyes against the sun.

"Well. Last night... Was difficult. I mean, you wouldn't even get out of the car, I had to carry you out. And it wasn't 'cuz I was carryin' ya across the threshold to our new house," he explained. I nodded solemnly.

"Sorry 'bout that. I was probably being really difficult," I apologized.

"It wasn't that bad," Two-Bit assured. "C'mon, let's go see Sodapop."

XXXXX

"Darry's been a real mess, ya know," Jackie drawled as I stood with her in the Curtis' kitchen. "We can't believe that Soda'll be gone in just a little under a month. We barely got any time left with 'im!"

"Yeah. It really is too bad," I agreed.

It felt weird with Jackie hanging around the house so much. She was sweet sure, and real good for Darry, but it's like she's already established herself as his wife.

"So, I hear you're from New York," she said suddenly. "I ain't ever heard a New York accent before."

I laughed a bit.

"Well, it's not like you get a whole lotta New Yorkers down here. Or anyone from any big cities, really. I've been called 'city slicker' more times than I can count," I said.

Sodapop walked into the kitchen, mutely opening the icebox.

"You and Dally used to sound a lot alike," he blurted out suddenly. I furrowed my eyebrows, throwing a wary glance at Jackie.

"That right?" I asked.

"Sure is. Used to be real funny listenin' to the two of you talk. Like you had a whole different language," he explained. I saw his mouth quirk up into a small smile. I couldn't help but do so too. But it didn't reach our eyes.

"Did you know that Two-Bit has a punching bag?" I asked suddenly. Sodapop laughed a bit.

"I've heard something about it, I think. I thought his old man gave it to 'im long before he left," he said. I nodded.

"Wouldn't mind getting a few hits in on it," I heard him mumble as he left the kitchen, empty-handed.

He seemed aimless.

XXXXX

"I'm sorry about the other night," my mother said, her body turned towards the kitchen sink.

"Thanks, I guess," I mumbled. I didn't need her half-assed apology.

"I mean it, Bridget. I really am sorry," she insisted, still facing the sink. Maybe she'd be more successful in her attempts to make up if she actually looked at me.

"It's just... You're so young. You can't possibly know whether or not you're in love. And he's just so... So unprepared for adult life," mom continued.

"Were you in love before you married dad?" I asked. She waited a minute before answering.

"Yes," she mumbled. But, catching on to what I was doing, she said, "But I wasn't as young as you are, and it wasn't with someone older."

I ignored her attempts to sway me to listen to her, and instead continued talking.

"How did you fall out of love with him?" I asked. My mom sighed.

"Because I realized after awhile that he wasn't capable of being responsible. He wouldn't be able to take care of a family. He would never grow up. That's how," she answered. I nodded slowly. Typical mom bullshit.

"I think Two-Bit's capable of taking care of a family," I concluded firmly. My mom sighed heavily.

"Keith, dear. His name is Keith."

XXXXX

I got two graduation presents. One was a trip to Woodstock, and the other was a baby grand piano. Allow me to explain. I told my parents I wanted to go to Woodstock, but they weren't too keen on letting me go. Understandable I guess, considering the shit that eventually went down there, but when I said the trip could be my graduation present, my parents kinda jumped on the idea. So I got to go. However, because I guess we could afford it, my parents also bought me a piano. I used to have one up in New York, but it couldn't make the trip down here. Kinda a weird gift, considering that most kids get money or a car or something real expensive. But no, I got a piano. Which doesn't bother me too much. I technically supposed to just get the trip. Anyway, I'm pretty good at it. My father forced me into lessons at a young age, and I actually like to play. I play and sing at the same time, so it's actually a pretty convenient thing.

Right now, I'm sitting at the piano, but I'm not really playing. I'm kinda sorta just hitting random keys because... I'm aimless. I have three weeks left at home. I think. I have all my stuff ready to be packed for college, and now it's just like playing the waiting game. I was thinking about calling Evie so we could go do... Something, but then the phone rang. It rings a lot, actually. Too many people call this house.

"Hello?" I greeted lazily into the phone.

"So I guess Cherry told you what happened."

I sighed.

"May I ask who's calling?" I sighed. I already knew, though.

"It's Jerry. Now, she told you, right?"

"Yeah, she did. That was a pretty terrible thing for you and my cousins to do," I spat.

"Well, I called to let you know that you better make sure your friends have their death wishes in order," Jerry said. I smeared a hand across my face.

"What the hell are you talking about, Jerry?"

"I'm gonna settle it with that bastard grease you call your boyfriend and his gang."

"Ah. And why is this necessary?"

"Because you can do better."

"And I'm sure you're the 'better' you're speaking of."

"Yep."

"You should probably go screw yourself now."

"Maybe I will."

I sat with the phone resting against my ear, breathing hard. I was so sick of this shit.

"You should hang up now Jerry," I whispered into the phone. Then the line went dead. He didn't say anything. He just hung up. Just like that. Weird.

XXXXX

"Steve and I have a bet in place."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. We're gonna see who gets hitched first."

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah, and honestly, I think it'll be me. Steve sometimes has a tendency to drag his feet when it comes to the ladies."

I rolled my eyes.

"And you don't?" I retorted. Two-Bit smirked.

"Not with you," he insisted.

"I dunno, Two-Bit. Steve sure has been with Evie a long time..."

"Maybe," he cut me off. "But I probably love you more than he lies Evie."

I grinned sheepishly, and looked down at the Coke that sat in front of me. Two-Bit and I had stopped by the Dingo, wasting time. It was pretty crowded, and loud as usual. I saw Angela Shepard on the other side of the joint. I couldn't help but think that just a couple months ago, I'd thought she was my friend. You couldn't trust Angela Shepard. Hell, I'd be better off with one of her brothers. She was a girl who always found a way to get what she wanted. That was the mentality down here.

"What're ya thinkin' about?" Two-Bit asked. I looked up at him and shrugged.

"Did you know that uh... Jerry called me earlier today? He was talking about settling something with you and the guys," I said.

Two-Bit laughed bitterly, biting his lip and shaking his head.

"Lordy, is he screwed in the head. Boy, he doesn't know how to let go," He whispered airily.

"What're we gonna do?" I asked.

"You mean what am I gonna do? Well, I'm gonna kick his ass, that's what I'm gonna do."

I sucked in air, and blew it out my mouth. Man, was Two-Bit sounding more and more bitter these days. I not quite sure where his old self was. But then again, I don't even know what happened to the old Bridget.

"Ya know Bee-" Two-Bit began, but he was promptly cut off by a loud crash from somewhere in the building.

Then things started happening very fast.

Two-Bit had his hand on my arm in no time at all, pulling me up and out of my seat, and then he ran, trying to pull me outside. I heard people screaming, but that barely registered with me. I kept trying to look behind me, see what was going on, but eventually we were outside. I stared at the building, surprised to find the place completely destroyed. Smoke billowed from the rubble. I wondered vaguely if Angela had made it out. I don't think anyone quite knew what had happened.

A crowd had gathered. They were murmuring things to each other, staring at the wreckage of what had been the Dingo.

"How'd you know to get us out of there?" I asked Two-Bit. He gave me a puzzled look.

"Didn't ya hear the explosion?" He asked. "Loud as hell."

I shook my head.

"Guess I wasn't paying much attention," I murmured. Two-Bit laughed.

"Guess it was a good thing I was there," He joked. I laughed a bit.

I kept staring at the Dingo, letting it sink in that it probably was gone for good. I guess I thought it was funny, because I started laughing. Two-Bit gave me a look.

"What's so funny?" He asked, sounding confused. I threw my hands up.

"It's gone! G-O-N-E, gone. Some dipshit made the place go up in a raging inferno, and now a whole piece of my childhood is gone," I explained, as if my logic made perfect sense.

Two-Bit stared at me, rubbing his jaw.

"You worry me," he finally said. I snorted.

"Yeah, I bet I do."

People were staring at us now. Not everyone, but a few people who were starting to notice how screwy I was acting.

Yeah, Two-Bit. If I were you, I'd be worried about me too.

XXXXX

**A/N: Shit is getting ready to go down. I've still got a long way to go before this story is over, but get ready.**

**Pardon typos. Reviews and constructive criticism always appreciated.**


	16. Not Even Gone

**Author's Note: Alright, here's the next update! 'Bout damn time. Sorry for the wait. Our internet was down completely for a couple days, so even when I was done, I couldn't update.**

**Happy reading.**

XXXXX

"You're kidding me, ain't ya? There's no way in hell that place blew up," Steve asked, dumbfounded. Two-Bit and I just nodded.

"What can I say, Steve? The place was real shifty anyway, it's not like it's real surprising or anything," Two-Bit said. Steve scoffed.

"Well, the two of you sure as hell look surprised."

Two-Bit and I sat still in our seats in Steve's car, who had picked us up after the Dingo blew up. I'd stopped laughing, but Two-Bit would still ask me if I was okay. I'd just nod, and be all yes, of course I'm fine, don't worry about me. But he was already worried, he'd told me so. So really, he didn't even need to ask. Any answer I gave him wouldn't satisfy him. I was an honest-to-god mental wreck.

"Does anyone know what caused it?" Steve continued.

"Nope," Two-Bit answered, popping the 'p'. Steve shook his head.

"Well, I'll be damned. It really is gone, ain't it?"

I nodded. It was gone, Steve. Gone. No one would want to reestablish that place. I'm sure some people thought we were better off without it, considering the shit that went on there.

I heard Steve sigh, and I turned my head in his direction. He was more than pissed. But... It was like a remorseful, nostalgic pissed.

"Are you gonna miss the Dingo, Steve?" I asked, teasing him. He snorted out a laugh, but I saw the glare he sent my way.

XXXXX

"You know a redhead named Cherry, don't you Bee?" Evie asked me.

I was waiting for her to get off from work at the dress shop she worked at. That girl gets me lots of discounts, but she works long hours.

"Yeah, I do," I said distractedly, flipping through a rack of dresses. There was a powder blue one I liked, but I couldn't seem to find it.

"Well, Steve said she knows that guy who's after you," Evie continued.

"Is that what Steve said?"

"Uh-huh. Steve also said that the guy who's after you-"

"His name's Jerry."

"Whatever. Anyway, he said that Jerry was trying to get into a fight with Two-Bit."

I laughed.

"Jerry's not dangerous. Even if he did fight Two-Bit, Two would whoop his ass."

Evie snorted.

"Yeah, sure."

I glared at her. It's the truth: Two-Bit could kick Jerry's ass. Jerry was tall, and he did play football, but he wasn't particularly big or strong anything. Two-Bit wasn't particularly tall, but he was fairly strong... And big. I wouldn't want to have a guy his weight and build slam into me.

"You sure do like that boy of yours," Evie snarked. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, yeah? Coming from the girl who cried when her's got hauled in."

"You can just shut up."

I giggled. Working Evie up was an easy feat.

"Hey, Spencer's Special is havin' a discount on all their stuff. Wanna hit it after I get off work?" Evie offered. I shrugged, somewhat disinterested.

"I dunno," I sighed. Evie rolled her eyes.

"You do realize that you don't have too much time left here, don't you? Lordy, Bee... Three weeks and you're outta here! C'mon, you can't spend it sittin' on your ass and letting a couple of guys get into a cat fight over ya!" She scolded. I looked at her pointedly.

"Well, I sure wouldn't want to spend that time off my ass going to a discount store," I spat. "And if you weren't aware, it isn't exactly my fault Jerry Thompson thought it would be a swell idea to threaten to beat up my friends, and then go through with it."

Evie crossed her arms, her face stormy. I didn't exactly want to make her angry, but she's asking for half of what she gets. That's why I kinda tip-toe around her sometimes. Say the wrong thing, and she'll go crying to Steve, and he'll deal with you personally. And that doesn't exactly work in my favor.

"Besides," I continued, "I promised Darry's girl Jackie I'd help her out tonight."

Evie threw up her hands, smiling smugly.

"And there it is! You like them better than me, don'tcha? Dammit, you prolly only hang around me 'cause Steve and Two-Bit are in the same gang, right?"

I stared at her, mouth wide open.

"Evie, that's not it at all," I began.

"Then what is it?" She cried, close to tears. I let out a long, frustrated sigh.

"Evie, listen. I just told Jackie that..."

"That's not what I mean! I mean... You haven't been the same for a long time. Not since your... Procedure a month or so ago. It's like you're drifting away, or somethin'. Why is that?"

I stared at the ground. I could feel my cheeks turn pink with embarrassment. Like I said, I never mean to make Evie upset. But it gets messy when I do.

"I don't know, Evie," I finally said. "So much is going on. Just... I don't want Sodapop going off to Vietnam, and I'm sick of Thompson saying that he's gonna get back with me. Because he can't. He never will, and I don't even know why he thinks he can. I mean... The only time we even kinda got together was three years ago, and that was because he said he had liked me, but he found out I hung out with you guys. Then I thought he would leave me alone, but he just wants to screw up my life."

"He probably doesn't even want to be with ya. He just wants to fuck with you. He's sick like that."

I nodded.

"I'm sorry, Evie."

"Thanks. Now tell me; why didn't you tell me all this earlier?"

XXXXX

"It might interest you to know that I got a physical today," Two-Bit blurted out of nowhere.

I stopped helping Jackie in the kitchen, and walked out into the living room, wiping my hands on a dish towel.

"Could you repeat that?" I asked, drawing the attention of Ponyboy.

"I said it might interest you to know that I got a physical."

"Why'd you do that?"

Two-Bit stiffened in his spot on the recliner. He shrugged.

"'Cuz I thought it would be a good idea... Considering the... Current circumstances an' all."

"What 'current circumstances'?" Ponyboy asked, sounding as confused as I felt.

Two-Bit fidgeted some in his seat, and I bet everything I have that he was trying (unsuccessfully) to avoid answering that question.

"Uh... Because of Sodapop."

He glanced at me, then turned to look at Ponyboy, who was paying more attention to our conversation than he probably should've been. But then again, Two-Bit probably shouldn't have brought it up.

"What did he do?" I heard Jackie murmur behind me. I glanced at her and shrugged, not really knowing myself.

"Why because of Sodapop?" I asked, probably sounding more condescending than necessary.

"Because of him bein' drafted an' all. You gotta be in good health to be drafted, ya know?" He explained. I shrugged.

"Well? What did you learn?" I asked.

Two-Bit propped his feet up, smiling smugly.

"That I've got the flattest feet in all of Tulsa, and Uncle Sam doesn't want none of that."

XXXXX

"He really likes her, ya know," Soda sighed, blowing smoke rings. They evaporated in the sticky night air surrounding us as we sat on the front porch.

"Who really likes who?" I asked.

"Darry really likes Jackie," he clarified. I nodded.

"That so?"

"Yeah. They go out a lot, and I don't figure Darry'd let her hang around the house so much if he didn't."

Sodapop grinned wolfishly, and I smacked him in the arm. I knew what he was getting at.

Lately, sex has been a pretty sensitive subject for me. I mean, how much would you want to think about it if you got pregnant your first time, and had to secretly get an abortion? Not exactly something I want to think about. Now, the boys are no innocents. (Except Ponyboy. He'll be innocent like that for awhile, I figure.) They talk about sex all the time. I just... Tune them out, I guess?

"I'm glad he likes her so much," Sodapop continued. "She'll be good for him if... Ya know. I don't come home."

I stared at Sodapop's hunched over form, leaning against the back of the porch swing. His cigarette hung from his mouth, alluding to a Dallas Winston-like facade. He looked tougher than he usually did. Soda hadn't even gone overseas yet, and Vietnam had already changed him.

"You're going to come back, Soda," I assured him slowly. "I'm positive you will."

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?"

I was a bit taken aback by his bitterness, but I had a feeling that he wanted to hear my reason. See if he could convince himself he would come home.

"Um...Well, you're...You persevere, Soda. You're resilient, and the fact that you'd rather be home than there should...Motivate you to come home," I reasoned. Sodapop nodded his head in consideration.

"I see. You're right about me wanting to be able to come home. But I just have this feeling I'm going to screw up somehow," he sighed.

"What do you mean 'screw up'?"

"I mean that I might do something wrong and get myself killed."

He didn't talk for a few minutes. He just stared out at the night sky, watching a few cars go by. I didn't know what he was thinking about. Maybe that he'd be gone soon. That perhaps he didn't have much time left on this earth. I thought he did, but it didn't look like I was going to be able to convince him of that. Sodapop could be just as stubborn as Darry and Ponyboy.

"Anyway, if I don't come back-and don't be all sure I will-I'm glad Darry has Jackie. Because he really, really likes her."

XXXXX

Empty. That's what they were now. The walls were empty, nothing on them. No posters, no pictures, no frames. The walls had been lavender the day we moved in, and I had never bothered to ask my father if I could change it. Not like I had anything against lavender. It just kinda kinda feels cool to pick how your room is gonna look. I got to pick the color of my bedroom walls back home in New York; they were a soft pink. Yeah, like most five-year-old girls, pink was my favorite colors. Lovin' the stereotype.

Anyway, I had, in a sense, made that room my own. Even with the lavender walls that I didn't pick out. The walls had been covered in posters and pictures, and a mirror hung in the corner by the bed. The shelves still stood, but they were mostly bare, cleaned of the smaller stuff. My record player still sat on my desk, but most of the records had been put into boxes. Some of them would come with me to New York. The rest would stay here, probably to collect dust up in the attic. I mean, could you see my parents listening to Cream, Simon and Garfunkel, or comedy albums with stuff like "The Two Thousand Year Old Man"? Yeah, didn't think so. So some of those records won't be played again for a looooooooong time.

This didn't look like my room anymore. Things were getting put away into storage (also known as the attic). Evie helped me out with a lot of the packing up of the stuff that would be put away. She was floored by the amount of stuff I had. But we were from two different worlds. I had stuff just to have it.

In a sense, I don't think this room ever was really mine. I remember my dad saying when we first moved here that it was bigger than my old one. I said I'd miss the view or... Something like that. Something snarky. But anyway, this room isn't mine. I wasn't here long enough to call it my own. I mean, three years? That's not enough time to call something like a room your own. Do you get what I'm saying? Stuff has to happen, memories. This room doesn't hold that sentimentality for me. So when I get a new room, it's not like I'm going to miss this one.

Hell, I'm not gonna miss Tulsa. Tulsa isn't much more than a detour on this fucking road I call my life. There's nothing here to miss. Not class rivalry. Not rumbles. Not tornadoes. Nothing.

Absolutely nothing. New York is somewhere. Tulsa is East Jesus Nowhere.

XXXXX

**A/N: See what I was alluding to in the last part of that chapter? Haha, yep. The first story in this saga. I'm going back to bitter Bridget.**

**Pardon typos. Reviews and constructive criticism always appreciated. Reviews=Faster updates.**


	17. Night and Day

**Author's Note: Hey again, guys! Next chapter. Sorry it took awhile. I have a tendency to forget what day it is during the summer. **

**This chapter has some discussion about the Vietnam War, but it's nothing graphic. Just a heads-up. **

XXXXX

"Yeah, so apparently, if ya ain't in good health, you get a 4F rating. So I can't be on the front lines," Two-Bit explained to me.

I looked at Two-Bit. He was leaning up against the wall in my bedroom. He certainly didn't look unhealthy. He seemed perfectly fine to me.

"What exactly is wrong with you? Besides having no arches in your feet?" I asked seriously. Two-Bit just shrugged.

"I dunno. The doc just did a bunch of tests, and when I asked him if I was healthy enough to be drafted, he said it was unlikely."

I nodded my head slowly, considering that.

"Well," I began, "couldn't you still be drafted? Just to serve as an aide, or in one of their offices or something?"

Two threw his hands up.

"Again, I don't know. Hell, I don't even know what's wrong with me yet!" He exclaimed. I nodded again.

"You'll let me know when you find out, won't you?" I asked. Two-Bit nodded.

"Course I will."

XXXXX

When I was in _Anything Goes_ my sophomore year, the guy playing Billy was, like, extremely attractive. Seriously, he was like a blond-headed Ken doll come to life. Just as preppy too, but oh well. Anyway, this guy was a real looker, and had to be in the play because he got in trouble or something. He had to do some school sanctioned activity in order to graduate.

I really liked this guy. I had a big crush on him, which was stupid now that I think about it. He was a big-time soc, and probably had about a hundred other girls pining after him. But I thought I was special, and could get him to fall in love with me or something. (This was right before I got with Two-Bit, so real early on in the play's production.)

Well, I threw myself at him like some damned fool, and he just played along, probably taking pity on me. He had me deceived. I honestly thought he liked me. So imagine my surprise when he honked my boob in front of everyone during _Blow, Gabriel, Blow_. And that's when I realized that I was just some toy, another girl that he could make an ass of because he knew that girls would fall for him. I pretty much hated him after that, but I was still somewhat sad when I read his obituary in the paper. Killed in action over in Vietnam. He had just turned twenty.

XXXXX

"So it's a discount store that's having a discount on all it's merchandise?" I asked. Evie nodded.

"Yep," she sighed.

"God, we must really not have lives if this is how we're spending our Friday."

"You know it."

We giggled as we looked through racks of dresses and skirts. We were pulling a bunch to try on. Evie was pulling skirts in all sorts of colors, patterns, and length. I think I saw a few mini skirts in there. My father would kill me if I went out in one of those.

"What do you think of this one?" I asked Evie as I stepped out of the dressing room in a pink dress.

"Eh. It's okay. Pink ain't really your color," she decided.

"Yeah, I guess it's not."

I went back behind the curtain, pulling the dress off to try on another one.

"Hey, so guess what I heard?" Evie called from the other side.

"What?" I called back.

"Jerry Thompson and his friends totaled Two-Bit's car."

I poked my head out from behind the curtain.

"He did?"

"Yeah! Last night. The thing was a piece of junk before, but now it's even worse. No way in hell Steve can fix it."

My eyes went wide. Why the hell didn't Two-Bit tell me about Thompson totaling his car? Did he confront him? Did everyone in town know by now?

"You think he's trying to start something? Like a fight?" Evie continued. I stuttered.

"Uh... Erm... Well, I suppose. I mean, it would make sense, wouldn't it?" I stammered. Evie nodded.

"It would. But what I can't understand is, what is this guy's motivation? What did Two-Bit, or you, do to get him so fired up? That's my question."

That was my question too. Jerry said I could do better. That he wanted me, and he got whatever he wanted. But why me? Again, I've said it a thousand times, we went out once. That's all! And Two-Bit beat the living shit out of him when he found us in the lot by the Curtis house.

"I dunno what's making him do this Evie. I don't. Lets just move on, 'kay?" I sighed.

"Alright," she agreed. "Try on that purple skirt."

XXXXX

"That fucker totaled, as in _completely destroyed_, my goddamn car! How in the hell am I s'posed to get around now!" Two-Bit yelled as he walked through the Curtis' front door, letting it slam shut with a loud bang.

"Maybe you could walk," Steve suggested. "You could use the exercise."

Steve started laughing at him, and I smiled into my fist. Two-Bit clearly didn't find the situation funny; he looked 'bout ready to pop somebody.

"It ain't funny, Steve," he whispered.

I knew Two-Bit was talking about more than his car though. His words were heavy with a lot more than disappointment over his car. He blew air into his cheeks, let it out, and ran his hands down his face. He suddenly looked a lot older.

"I set a date with 'im," Two-Bit finally said. I shared a confused look with Soda.

"What do you mean you set a date?" I asked, confused. Two-Bit sat down in the chair by the door.

"I went down to deal with him. 'Cuz I knew he did it. He was workin' his shift at his dad's store, and I couldn't fight him there an' then, so we set a date. For a fight."

I stared at him. He stared back at me. Now I was pissed.

"You're fighting him?" I asked tersely, trying to control my anger.

"Yeah. This Saturday at six. In the lot."

I found myself on my feet, pacing the small living room. So many thoughts were running through my head. I didn't even notice Soda try to get me to sit bak down. I was in a world of my own, a woman possessed by her own thoughts and feelings.

God. Over thinking shit sucks.

"You can't fight him, Two-Bit!" I yelled. "You can't!"

"Why not? He's jus' causing us trouble!" He yelled back, clearly exasperated.

"Because! Win or lose, he'll keep screwing with us until he gets what he wants! He told me he always gets what he wants!" I screamed.

"Bridget, calm the hell down," Steve whispered. I glared at him. If looks could kill, Steve Randle would be face down on the floor.

"Don't tell 'er to calm down, Steve," Two-Bit sighed. "She's right. But I have to do it, Bridget. I have to. You'll see, it'll all work out."

It'll all work out. I doubt it. Nothing good will come of this, an Two-Bit's pretending that something will. Nothing good comes from fighting. People get hurt, people die, and for what?

"What're you even fighting over?" I asked, barely above a whisper. Two-Bit threw his hands up.

"I just want him to leave you alone, Bee. And he will once I'm through with 'im."

I looked down at my hands. My pacing had ceased by this point, but my feet wanted to keep moving. My hands shook.

"I need to go now," I said, not even waiting for a goodbye, or a 'why're you going?' I just left, passing Darry and Jackie on my way out, not noticing their confused looks.

I did, however, notice that they were holding hands.

XXXXX

I drove towards home in my mom's VW Beetle, feeling very confused and very angry. I wanted to talk to someone, but I didn't know who. So I was very surprised when I found myself on the familiar route to Cherry Valance's house, one I could walk in my sleep.

I hadn't been there in ages. Cherry's reappearance in my life was pretty recent as well, so I didn't know how well suddenly appearing at her house would go over. But I walked up to the front gate, opened it, and went up the front walk.

When Cherry opened the door, I gave her a sheepish smile.

"Looks like it's my turn to show up unannounced at your door," I greeted before she even got the chance to ask why I was there.

Without a word, she motioned for me to come in, and she lead me outside to the back porch. Like she knew something wasn't quite right.

"What're you doing here?" She asked me, not mad, but certainly confused.

"Two-Bit's fighting Jerry," I said. Cherry's face sank a bit.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Yeah, me too."

"I heard about the car incident. Marcia told me."

I nodded.

"I needed to talk to someone, and I figured you might understand the best," I whispered. "I figured you could help me."

Cherry sat down in an adirondack chair next to me, biting her nail. Rocking slowly beside me as I did the same.

"How would I help?" She squeaked out. I shrugged.

"I don't know," I sighed. "I just thought you might understand. You've told me you don't like fighting. I just want someone to be on my side."

"I am on your side."

I gave Cherry a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Just like it sounds. I agree with you."

I nodded. Crickets were chirping loudly in the warm Oklahoma air. The breeze was picking up, blowing my hair into my face. It was a real pretty night. The stars were coming out, the sun setting on the distant horizon. I never really took the time to watch a sunset. They really are gorgeous. Night meeting day.

"Are you happy about going back to New York?" Cherry asked. I bit my lip.

"Yeah. I am. I'm sick of Tulsa," I admitted. "Too much fighting. Too much rivalry."

"I dig you. Where're you going?"

"NYU. On a scholarship too, 'cuz of the whole singing thing."

"That's cool."

"Yeah. You?"

"OKU. It's nearby, and in-state, so it's less expensive."

"That's smart."

"Yeah."

"You should look my parents up. They teach there, ya know." Cherry laughed a bit.

"Can do."

We were forcing the small talk. Cherry and I hadn't had a real conversation since Johnny killed Bob. It was sad, really. I liked Cherry.

"What happened, Cherry?" I asked out loud.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean that... Well, everything's different somehow. I screwed up everything between you, me, and Marcia. People are still fighting. What did we do that made the universe decide that we deserve to have all this crap dumped on us?" I explained.

Cherry bit her lip, and looked down at her nails. It was funny; we both had red painted nails. I love little coincidences like that.

"I don't know," she finally answered. "But it's not just your fault that we stopped being friends. It was mine too."

I shook my head.

"No, it's my fault. I called you a bitch for tipping off Jerry. For claiming you lied to me-"

"You remember all that?" She whispered. I eyed her out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah. I do," I said. Cherry shook her head.

"We're all at fault. I shouldn't've told Jerry, you shouldn't've called me a bitch, and all of us shouldn't've ignored each other."

"No," I agreed. "We shouldn't have. And we're all very different people now for it."

"How so?"

I snorted out a laugh. The sun had completely left the sky now, the vibrant mix of pinks, oranges, and yellows now a thin strip of purple right on the edge of the horizon.

"I mean, think about it," I began. "If I had continued hanging out with you and Marcia, I'd still be seen as a soc, even though that tradition seems to be dwindling. Two-Bit would had never gone with me. And if I had never sat next to Ponyboy on that first day of school, I wouldn't be friends with them, and I probably couldn't care less that Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston died," I reasoned. I thought I had made a pretty valid point. But Cherry had a different idea.

"Maybe it would've turned out like this anyway. Maybe it's supposed to be like this," she said. I let out a sigh and shrugged.

We sat there, looking out at that sky, when I realized that there was something I had never said to her, not in all these years since we had last spoken.

"I'm sorry, Cherry. That we had this falling out."

"I'm sorry too."

XXXXX

"Ya know, I thought the streaking would do it," Sodapop told me. I looked up from my book, and looked up at him quizzically.

"Whaddya mean?" I asked.

"When we went streaking at that party by the river. It was my idea to do that. I thought I wouldn't get drafted if I did that. But I guess it wasn't big enough a felony."

I stared at him from my spot on the porch swing, _Little Women_ completely forgotten. A cigarette dangled from his mouth, his eyes squinted almost completely shut. But that might've just been the sun. His arms were crossed in a defensive position across his chest. I hadn't seen him smile in awhile. That draft letter had turned him into a tamer version of Dallas Winston.

"Why're you telling me all this, Sodapop?" I asked quietly. He shrugged.

"'Cuz I figgered you'd listen," he mumbled through his cigarette. "That you'd understand"

"Don't you talk to your brothers?"

Soda's face softened. He looked sorry.

"A little. But we don't like to. It's coming up. It's so close. I may never come back."

I sighed.

"You're gonna come back, Soda." He rolled his eyes.

"You don't know that! You can't! August thirty-first may be the last time I ever get to see all y'alls faces. I may never see y'all again!"

Soda seemed to really bump up his accent a couple notches when he was upset. Darry must've heard, because he was outside in no time at all. He looked at me.

"What the hell is goin' on out here?" Dar asked. I threw up my hands.

"I dunno! He brought up leaving all by himself!"

"I'm right here, ya know," Soda mumbled. His head was resting in his hands now, suddenly looking very tired.

"We know, Soda," Darry sighed, sitting down next to me. He picked at his nails.

"I heard about Saturday," Darry whispered. I shrugged.

"You sure as shit aren't the only one."

XXXXX

My father was a veteran of the Second World War. He got injured, and got a Purple Heart. He has it displayed in his office, and he has displayed for as long as I can remember. I used to like to look at it, and I asked him more than once why he got it.

"I got shot in the arm," he'd say each time.

He was on the front lines in both France and Germany. I used to think it was the coolest thing that my dad had fought in a war, and had come home too. And had a medal. I knew lots of kids who had moms that were nurses, or dads who were bombardiers or navigators or were in the OSS. But they didn't have medals. I felt special.

However, when you're eight, you don't know what exactly war entails. You kill people. People with families. Young people, old people. You see things you'd never imagined you'd see ever in your life. I never asked my dad about those parts.

I used to think it was cool that my dad got a medal in the war. But that was a necessary war. I didn't think 'Nam was. And while Two-Bit had dodged a bullet (literally), Soda hadn't. Just another worry to add to my list.

XXXXX

**A/N: Pardon typos. Reviews and constructive criticism always welcome. It motivates me. I'll try to update faster next time. :)**


	18. Mystery Almost Solved

**Author's Note: Hey again, readers. Next chapter. Sorry it took awhile-I've been outta town. :)**

**Oh, and another thing. This story is winding down, believe it or not. I think the fight will happen within the next two chapters. And then I have the last three chapters (including the epilogue) pre-written. **

**Happy reading. :)**

XXXXX

"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside

I'm not one of those who can easily hide

I don't have much money, but boy if I did

I'd buy a big house where we both could live."

"Well, well. If it ain't a little songbird. You jus' walk around town singing like that all the time?"

I stopped singing, whipped my head around, and tensed right up.

Tim Shepard was standing right behind me.

"Hey Tim," I greeted quietly. "What're you doing?"

He didn't say anything for a minute. The sidewalk we stood on, with all it's people passing by, seemed to disappear. I was kinda scared, to be honest. I wasn't Tim's biggest fan.

"I heard about Mathews and Thompson. That they're gonna go at it this Saturday. Just thought ya might wanna know that my gang will be backin' him."

I narrowed my eyebrows. The fight was just supposed to be between Jerry and Two-Bit. Why would he need the Shepard gang?

"Why're you gonna be there?" I asked, genuinely confused. Tim laughed bitterly.

"I guess ya don't know how it works, do ya? If it gets out hand this Saturday, my gang and Mathews' gang will be there to step in. Wouldn't surprise me if Thompson brings some of his crew along too," Tim explained. I nodded.

"Thanks Tim," I mumbled. I hoped he'd walk off, but he kept looking at me. It was starting to make me feel uncomfortable, and I started shifting back and forth on my feet.

"What does that guy want with you anyways?" He finally asked. I shrugged.

"No clue," I mumbled. "He's... He's real odd. He keeps saying that I could do better, that he'll get me back. Which makes no sense."

Tim nodded, as though it all made perfect sense to him. Which it shouldn't. No one else gets it.

XXXXX

"_To everything turn! Turn! Turn! There is a season! Turn! Turn! Turn!"_

My mother glanced at the radio with a real annoyed expression on her face. I laughed out loud.

"Do you not like the Byrds, mom?" I laughed. Mom turned to me and smirked.

"Guess not. All they do is repeat themselves," she sighed. I nodded knowingly.

"I know what you mean. But I like it, all the repetitiveness."

My mom nodded, like she was actually listening. Really, she was probably more focused on the ham she was working on than me.

"Did you hear that Matthew and Johnny got into some trouble the other day?" She finally asked, attempting to start a conversation. I looked up at her from over my book. I had an idea of what she was talking about, but I still went ahead and asked her what happened.

"Well," she began, "your aunt told me that they helped one of their friends total someone's truck. Their friend got away, but the tow of them were caught. Got put in the county jailhouse for a night."

I gulped. Yeah, I was right.

"The owner of the car didn't press any charges, thankfully. Save you cousins some grief."

Wait, Two-Bit didn't press charges? He let them get away with it? What the hell? God, if it were me, I'd press charges. And that would be the least of their worries.

"So... They got away with it?" I asked. My mother shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't say that. They're in quite a bit of trouble with their parents. But legally, yes. I suppose they did."

I sighed.

"Do you think they'll try to charge the third person?" I wondered. My mother shrugged.

"Well, since all charges against them were dropped, I wouldn't think they would. Everyone will probably just try to put it behind them. But I know that your cousins are none too happy with their friend right now."

I let my mind process that. Okay, so I figured that Matthew and Johnny had helped Jerry total Two-Bit's car. I knew Jerry had accomplices, but I didn't initially think it was my cousins. Two-Bit also didn't press charges, and Jerry got away with what he did, placing the blame on Matt and Johnny.

I needed some explanations.

XXXXX

Two-Bit looked defeated. He knew I had him caught in something. I think he also was realizing that I had been right all along; that something bad was going to happen. That Jerry was going to do something stupid. He already had done something stupid, and he had gotten Two-Bit caught up in it.

"Tell me why you didn't press any charges," I demanded. Two-Bit sighed.

"I don't know, Bridget," he sighed. "I don't. I guess... Well, I knew it wasn't entirely your cousin's fault."

I stared at him, trying to think of what my next question should be. I had several, really. There was a lot of ground to cover.

"Why didn't you tell me it was my cousins who helped him?" I mumbled my question, cautious of the direction the conversation could quickly turn to. Two-Bit shrugged.

"I didn't want to worry you," he said.

I've been hearing that from him for a long time. "I didn't want to worry you." Like I'm some child that can't handle herself. That'll go berserk if she has to handle something in the real world. I'm not a child. I'm not. I don't care if it was his car; I'm as involved in this as he is. More than him, if you really want to know the truth.

"I think this has more to do with just the fact that Jerry thinks I can do better," I admitted. Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow.

"What exactly is 'this'?" He asked, motioning his hands as if to gesture to a 'this'. I shrugged.

"There has to be a bigger reason for why Thompson thinks he can screw with all of us like this. There has to be. He doesn't just reappear in our lives like this for no reason."

Two-Bit leaned back into the couch and bit his bottom lip. Probably thinking. _The Dick Van Dyke Show_'s theme song started to play on the TV. It was the one where Laura accidentally mixes Richie's trick card deck in with the deck they're using to play poker. I was hoping it'd be the one where Laura gets her toe stuck in the bath drain, but oh well.

The two of us sat there thinking, getting nowhere. That is, until Darry came out from his bedroom.

"What're you two doing?" He asked us, sounding slightly annoyed.

"We're thinking," Two-Bit replied. Darry rolled his eyes.

"About what?"

"About Jerry Thompson," I answered. "And my cousins Matthew and Johnny."

Darry narrowed his eyebrows, and sat down next to me. He looked at his hands for a minute, almost as though he was thinking now too.

"What's your cousins' last name?" He finally asked. I told him their last name, Bluth, and his eyes got wide.

"What?" I asked.

"I remember your cousin, Matthew. We played football together."

It was my turn for my eyes to go wide. Now we were getting somewhere... Sorta.

"What do you remember about him?" I asked. We had Two-Bit's attention now.

"Um... Not anything too specific. He was our tight end. Seemed like a okay guy. He used to pal around with Paul sometimes. He was at the rumble with them a few years ago, with the socs."

Tight end, okay guy, hung around with Paul, helped the socs out in the rumble a few years ago. That wasn't exactly what I needed to hear.

"Got anything else?" I prompted. Darry nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I remember that guy, Thompson, hanging around him all the time. He kinda idolized the guy."

That was something.

Jerry idolized Matthew. Matthew is my step cousin. I went on a date with Jerry in high school. Both of them are former socs, and therefore probably didn't like the fact that I'm going with Two-Bit. A few dots in my head were connecting. I grabbed Darry's wrist.

"That actually helps a lot, Darry," I said. Darry raised his eyebrows.

"How does that help you?" He scoffed. I grinned.

"You just filled in a few gaps," I explained.

"Well... You're welcome, I s'pose," he said slowly. He still didn't get it.

XXXXX

"Ya see Cherry? That's the real connection: Matthew and Jerry. That creep actually wants to use me to get to Matthew!" I explained to Cherry. She shifted in my desk chair.

"Yeah, I s'pose that makes sense. You said Darry said that Jerry sorta... Idolized Matthew?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yep. He practically followed in Matthew's footsteps. He's a soc, he played on the football team... And Matthew dated a cheerleader back in high school. He's trying to be his clone; that's why he wants to be with me."

Cherry let out a long sigh, letting it all sink in. I had laid in bed last night after coming home last night from the Curtis', trying to piece together all the parts to this mystery. It's funny; I didn't even know I had a mystery to solve.

"I guess it all makes sense," Cherry began, "but I don't still don't understand why it has to be you."

"I don't either," I grumbled. "But, I guess that's all gonna be fixed in a couple of days."

Cherry looked at me, and then she took a deep breath.

"What if it's not fixed? Ya know, this is just Bob all over again. Something bad is gonna happen."

What a downer. But I had had that feeling for a long time. Cherry was on to something. Something bad might happen, but there wasn't a whole hell of a lot I could do about it.

XXXXX

My little princess phone started ringing, and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Bee! The doctor called back!"

I rolled my eyes. That was a pretty typically thing for Two-Bit to do. He hardly ever says it's him on the phone; he just launches into conversation.

"He did?" I asked. "What'd he say?"

"Well..." He began. "Apparently, I have... Oh yeah. Asthma. Isn't that weird? I ain't never noticed it before. Isn't that something people usually notice when they're younger?"

Is it a bad thing that I wanted to start laughing when he said that?

"Well Two-Bit, did he tell you why it went undetected for so long?" I asked.

The line went silent for a minute. Probably because he wasn't listening to well when the doctor told him the reason why, and now he's trying to remember.

"I think he said something about having a high tolerance for it or something. I guess I just ignored it. So... Yeah. I don't breathe right."

"Okay."

"Oh, and another thing. I saw Tim Shepard today, and he said he told you that his gang will be backin' me this Saturday. Why was he talkin' to you anyways?"

i blew air into my cheeks and let it out.

"I guess so he could tell me that. No other reason, I suppose. He said that Thompson will probably bring his friends too," I added.

"Well, yeah, that's usually how an organized fight between a couple of guys goes. His gang is just... Backup, I guess?"

Backup. It's like they want it to turn into a big fight.

XXXXX

**A/N: Pardon typos. Reviews and constructive criticism always appreciated. **


	19. Promise Me

**Author's Note: Alright y'all. Fight this chapter. **

**Happy reading. **

XXXXX

I stuck my tongue out at myself in the mirror. Who knew the sun would do all this damage to my skin? My shoulders were sunburned and peeling. So were my chest and face, especially my nose. However, I tried to ignore all that because tonight I was gonna try to have some fun. ('Try' is the key word here.) The plan was that I would go pick up Evie, and we would just... Shit, I dunno. Do whatever.

I smoothed my pedal-pushers down, and straightened out the collar on my shirt. I wanted to look okay, I really did. For who I'm not sure. I'm not looking for a boyfriend, or to get laid. Definitely not. I guess it's just my inner self wanting attention.

XXXXX

"You're so goddamn lucky that you're dad actually let you borrow his car," Evie whined. "My mom barely lets me look at hers." I laughed.

"I've seen you drive, Evie. I don't blame your mom for not lettin' you drive her car."

Evie flipped me the bird.

"Your dad can afford to pay off the damages if you wreck this thing. That's probably why he doesn't give a shit."

We both started cackling like a couple of old women. The sound of us laughing, and the dull roar of Cream playing on the radio is what made me think, 'This is what my summer was supposed to be like.' Think about it. Summer is supposed to be a good, happy time. I'm supposed to be shopping and swimming and hanging out with friends and going on dates with my boyfriend. Alas, it was not meant to be. My summer was destined to go downhill the second I pulled down Two-Bit's pants.

"Alright, Bee," Evie started. "There's this new joint, Wilbury's, downtown, and I'm thinkin' we should check it out."

I shrugged, not interested.

"Naw Evie, I'm good. Can't we just drive?"

Evie sighed.

"I guess," she groaned. "Where're we drivin' to?"

I shrugged. I didn't know, but sometimes it was just nice to drive. Get your mind off things. It was a getaway without a specific destination.

"So. You goin' to the fight tomorrow?" Evie asked.

"Nope," I answered quickly. Evie threw me a look. I guess she thought I had planned on going, but no. I didn't want to. I don't like fighting, and... I just have a feeling that something will go terribly wrong. History repeats itself, and I think that's exactly what's gonna happen.

"Why aren't ya?" Evie asked. "I'm goin'. Everyone's goin'." I raised my eyebrows.

"Who's everyone?" I asked. Evie threw up her hands.

"Who do ya think? Steve, the Curtis brothers, the Shepard gang, and a ton of socs. C'mon! You hafta go! It's your boyfriend who's fighting!"

I inwardly groaned. This fight was practically my fault. The event of the summer is my fault. Don't even try to say it isn't. Because it is.

"Evie, you know how I feel about all this," I started, but Evie cut me off.

"Let's not talk about it anymore," she interrupted. "We're supposed to be having fun. I've barely got any time left with ya, so let's try to enjoy it, 'kay?"

I gave her a weak smile.

"Yeah, okay. Lets try to have fun," I repeated. But, I guess Evie wasn't actually ready to drop the subject, because she kept talking.

"Remember what you called me back when you first moved here?" She asked. I cocked an eyebrow.

"What're you talking about?" I murmured.

"Remember? In English, when we were reading The Catcher in the Rye, we were in our discussion group and you called me the female version of Holden Caulfield? That really hurt me, ya know," she said.

I bit back a groan. I do remember that now. We were in a discussion group together, and Evie was the only greaser in the group. I kinda felt that, since I was a soc, and this was before I really met any of the boys, it was my... Duty to make Evie's life miserable. I like to think I've changed a lot since I told her that.

"I'm sorry about that, Evie," I apologized. "But why're you bringing that up now?"

Evie shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe because you never said sorry before now," she whispered.

I gripped the steering wheel tight. What was up with the guilt trip?

"And," Evie continued. "I'm pissed that you're gettin' out of here and I'm not. I'll be stuck here forever, and I fucking hate it here."

I swallowed hard. There was this unexplainable lump in my throat that had formed, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"You can get outta here, Evie," I assured, probably trying to convince the both of us. "You can, ya know that? Why do you hate it here?" When she didn't say anything, I persisted. "Evie, tell me why you hate it here."

She rolled her eyes. That's the thing about Evie: She'll tell you she's upset, but she might not give you a reason.

"It's just terrible," she sighed. "The people are terrible. They jus' wanna fight. I mean, the highlight of the goddamn summer is a stupid fight. That's beyond stupid."

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. I pursed my lips, processing her reasoning. Then I nodded, letting out a long sigh.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right Evie. It's beyond stupid."

XXXXX

I was unexpectedly greeted by a pair of stormy gray eyes when I woke up the next morning. Not a good thing.

"Steve says you ain't comin' tonight," Two-Bit growled. I closed my eyes and groaned, smearing my hands across my face.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Two," I sighed. I tried to get up, but quickly discovered that was damn near impossible. Two-Bit was sitting right on top of my goddamned legs.

"We gotta talk about it," Two-Bit said. "You gotta go, Bee. It ain't really a choice, ya know."

I tipped my head back and looked up to the ceiling. It ain't a choice. What a bunch of bull.

"I do have a choice, Two-Bit," I said. "I think it's stupid what you're doing, and I don't wanna look like I actually support it."

Two-Bit crossed his arms over his chest. I couldn't exactly place how he was feeling. He didn't exactly look angry, but he didn't exactly look too pleased either.

"I'm doin' it for you, ya know," he mumbled. I nodded.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed. "And your goddamned truck."

Two-Bit ran a hand through his hair. He was getting flustered, and fast.

"I'm not doing it for the fuckin' truck, Bridget. You're more important than the truck," he grumbled. I placed my hands on my hips.

"How the hell did you even get in here?" I asked. It wasn't related at all to what we were talking about, but I was still curious.

"Your father let me in."

"Oh yeah? Why're you even up this early? You usually sleep past noon."

"'Cuz I didn't sleep last night."

My eyes went wide.

"Why didn't you sleep last night?" I asked.

"'Cuz Steve told me how Evie told him about you not comin' tonight, and I dunno, it kept me up. I wasn't exactly home last night anyways," Two-Bit explained.

"Where were you?" I asked. Two-Bit rubbed his jaw.

"Out."

"Thanks for being specific."

"Don't get mouthy."

"Little too late for that."

Two-Bit huffed out a sigh.

"Fine. Do whatever you want tonight. I'll see ya later," he grumbled.

With that, he left the room. I watched him walk out of my house, and head down the sidewalk. That guy was actually disappointed that I wouldn't be there! But, uh, I don't imagine he'd be to happy to hear where I am going tonight.

Romantic tradition or not, greasers still hate socs, and I was staying the night at a soc's house.

XXXXX

"So you for sure ain't goin'?" Two-Bit asked. He had come over one more time to see if he could sway me into going.

"For sure, Two-Bit," I sighed.

"It'll be a real good show, ya know," he joked, smiling. I shook my head.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will be. You go have fun now," I spat, waving him off.

Two-Bit's shoulders slumped down, and I figured I had him beat. But he decided to open up his mouth one last time.

"I swiped this for ya," he said, reaching into his pocket and throwing a small box at me. "Open it whenever."

"C'mon, Two-Bit! Time to haul ass!" Steve called from his car.

Two-Bit stalked off to Steve's car, and hopped in. Steve honked his horn loudly before pulling out.

XXXXX

"Aren't you gonna open the box?" Cherry squealed. I walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Well, yeah. Of course I am," I answered. Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you gonna open it now?" She prompted. I laughed, knowing what she was going for.

"Fine, fine. I'll open it."

I popped the lid open, and when I pulled out what was inside, my heart sank. It was one of those promise rings that real preppy guys give their girlfriends. But it was one of those very Two-Bit things. He's too much.

"That's beautiful," Cherry cooed. I nodded.

"Yeah, it is," I sighed.

The more I looked at it, the worse I felt. Not because he had given it to me, no. Under the right circumstances, I would probably be overjoyed. But right now, I felt terrible. I was being a bitch about something I had caused, something I had dragged him and my friends into, something that probably wouldn't end well, and he still found a way to be a gentleman. And that's what made me decide that I couldn't sit around Cherry's bedroom anymore.

"I have to go to that fight, Cherry," I blurted out.

Cherry looked me up and down for a minute, probably disapproving, but she sighed, nodded, and gave in.

XXXXX

Cherry parked her Stingray a block away from the lot. By the time we got there, the fight was in full-swing, and a large crowd had gathered. There was yelling and screaming, boos and jeers, pointers and tips being thrown out at the two fighting. Cherry looked disgusted, and I myself didn't really want to look. But then I saw Sodapop, and I made my way over to him.

"Sodapop!" I yelled over all the noise, trying to desperately to get his attention. Unsuccessful.

"Soda!" I yelled again. This time, he heard me, and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey, ya decided to come!" He grinned. "What made you change yer mind?"

I held my hand up to show him the ring.

"This!" I answered over the crowd.

Sodapop stopped smiling. I wouldn't say he looked upset. He looked... Confused.

"Where'd ya get that?" He asked.

"Two-Bit."

Sodapop raised his eyebrows. He ran his hand over his face, and continued to stare at the ring.

"Did he tell ya where he got it?" He finally asked. I shook my head.

"No, why?" I countered. Sodapop crossed his arms.

"That was Kathy's ring," he answered. "He got it from her."

I stared blankly back at Sodapop. Two-Bit swiped this from Kathy. I don't know how to process that.

Not a minute later, I saw Steve start to cheer loudly from behind Soda, and from the sounds of everyone else around me, I guess Two-Bit won.

XXXXX

**A/N: There's the** **chapter. I know it wasn't a ton of action, but there's a reason for that. I'm not being lazy, or trying to rob y'all of anything. **

**Three more chapters to go! And these are pre-written, so I'll update faster!**

**Pardon typos. Reviews and constructive criticism always appreciated. **


	20. Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Author's Note: Alright guys. Next chapter. A LONG one. **

**Warning: Dark subject matter. **

**Happy reading. (Well... That sounds kinda outta place after the disclaimer... But I don't want UNhappy reading...)**

XXXXX

"You came!" Two-Bit wheezed out. I smiled.

"Yeah, I did. Congrats on the win," I snarked. But Two-Bit didn't notice. He was too happy.

"God, Bee! I kicked his ass! He was holdin' his own in the beginnin' there, but I had no problem with 'im," Two rambled.

I can't say I was paying too much attention to him. I was paying more attention to what was going on behind Two-Bit. Jerry was looking out towards the woods, alone, breathing deep. In that one instant, as I watched him, I felt this weird mixed feeling of pity and hate. Something about this light-haired boy was just so pathetically sad. Maybe it's because he's sick in the head, I dunno. But he still pisses me off.

"Bee? Are you even listenin' to me?" Two-Bit asked, derailing my train of thought. I shrugged.

"Not really," I admitted. Two-Bit looked over his shoulder.

"Oh. You're watchin' him. I see." Two-Bit looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"You wanna talk to 'im?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows.

"Why would I wanna do that?"

Two shrugged.

"I dunno. But do you?" He asked again. I bit my lip.

"Yeah. I guess I could... Talk to him about... Stuff," I mumbled.

"Okay. But, erm... Not too long, 'kay? It looks like it might rain, and uh... He might do somethin' if you give him the chance."

That was a morbid statement. But I figured I should still talk to him. There were some things that need to be said.

XXXXX

"You're more trouble than you're worth, Jerry," I sighed. I looked Jerry up and down. He looked worn, beat. His left eye was swelling shut. His knuckles were busted wide open. His clothes were torn. The guy reminded me of a monster.

"Is that so?" He asked. I nodded.

"I wouldn't mind if you fell from the face of the planet," I spat. "Anything, just so I don't have to see you again."

Jerry raised an eyebrow.

"Anything, huh?"

"Anything."

He nodded.

"Alright then," he said. Jerry's voice had no emotion in it. He sounded like a robot.

I watched him leave the lot. A breeze came up quickly, blowing my hair in my face. I bet a looker-on would think something really dramatic was happening.

Well, they'd be right.

XXXXX

I hitched a ride home with Cherry. When I got back to the house, there weren't any lights on. I used the key we keep under the front mat to let myself in.

The house was as quiet as it was dark. It wasn't that late; only ten-thirty or so. I snuck into the kitchen and turned the light on. I watched the dark storm clouds, threatening with rain, come closer. The furnace hummed down in the basement.

I felt incredibly lonely. All the guys went back to the Curtis house. I stayed to chew Jerry out a bit, and then decided to just go home. It had been a long night.

I distracted myself myself from my thoughts by making a sandwich. I scanned the refrigerator for something, settling on ham. I ate my sandwich at the yellow table in my yellow kitchen. It was such a contrast between the inside and outside. Just as it looked as though the clouds would be relieved of they rain they held, the phone rang. I slowly got up to answer it.

"Hello?" I greeted, mouth full of gnawed-up ham.

"Jerry's missing," the person ok the other end said. No greeting. Just "Jerry's missing."

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Cherry."

"Ah. So... Why does Jerry going AWOL concern me, and how do you know?"

I heard Cherry sigh. I don't think she appreciated my cavalierness.

"I know because his parents are calling around, trying to figure out where he is. Besides, do you even know what time it is?"

"Nope."

"It's eleven-oh-seven."

I looked at the wall clock in the kitchen. She was right. It made me wonder why it took me so long to eat a sandwich.

"The fight ended over an hour ago! Did you say anything to him?" Cherry asked. The answer is yes, I did. Many things, really, but the most recent? I told him he could fall off the face of the planet, and I wouldn't care.

"Yeah, I did," I sighed. Cherry went silent for a few seconds.

"What did you say?" She asked. I groaned.

"I told him I wouldn't mind if he fell off the face of the planet."

"Oh, Bridget..." Cherry took a shuddering breath. "What if you gave him ideas..." She trailed off. I felt my face go wan.

"Cherry," I began robotically, "I need to make another phone call. I'm going to hang up now, and call back in a few minutes. Okay?"

"Okay... Bye..."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone, picked it up again, and dialed the Curtis' number. My fingers were shaking.

"'Lo?" Someone greeted.

"Hey. It's Bridget," I greeted, my voice a monotone.

"Oh. Hey Bridget. It's Pony. Whaddya need?"

"I need you to put one of your brothers on the phone. Capiche?"

"Capoch."

I heard him hand the phone over, the cord getting dangled.

"'Lo?" It was the same greeting as before.

"May I assume this is Darry?" I asked.

"Uh... You may. What do you need?"

I took in a shaky breath.

"Dar... Jerry's missing. For real missing." My voice sounded higher and shakier. I heard Darry curse under his breath.

"Who told you?" He wondered, voice demanding.

"Cherry Valance told me."

"She did? Well, why do you care anyway?"

I ran a hand over my face.

"I told him that I wouldn't care if he fell off the face of the planet," I admitted.

The other end of the line went silent for a minute.

"Mud Creek is by the lot?" Darry said. My breath hitched. If forgotten all about that place. I hardly ever went to the lot, let alone Mud Creek.

"What're you saying, Darry?" I squeaked.

"I'm saying that he might be down there."

I used my hand to cover the phone, and then screamed for my mother and father. They came into the kitchen, bewildered. I told them that they needed to call the police, and that there was an emergency at the Curtis house. Then I bolted out the front door.

XXXXX

"Dammit Bridget, why'd you have to go and tell him somethin' like that?" Steve scolded. The six of us were making our way to Mud Creek, which ran through a small ravine. Rain pelted us, and thunder boomed. The occasional streak if lightning flashed through the sky. I shook my head, even though Steve probably couldn't see me.

"I don't know!" I cried. "He's been really weird to me the whole summer. He was scaring me!"

"Oh yeah? Well, what if we're about to see somethin' one hundred times scarier than anything be could do to you!" Steve yelled. I shook my head, hoping he was wrong.

Now, don't get me wrong. I don't like Jerry, but that doesn't mean I hope he'd do something to hurt himself.

By the light of our flashlights, we made our way to the creek. I think "Mud Creek" is a stupid name. Every creek had mud.

We searched the ravine. Darry and Pony waded into the creek, shining their lights into it. Like they were looking for something. Steve, Soda, Two-Bit, and I ventured into the woods a bit. Sodapop kept murmuring, "It's okay, Bee. It's okay. He's okay." I didn't believe him. Two-Bit and Steve said nothing. They just moved aside bushes and small trees.

"There's a bridge not too far down from here," Two mused. "Maybe he crossed it."

Steve looked at him over his shoulder.

"Yeah, okay. Lets go get Dar and Pone," Steve agreed slowly.

Steve led us back out to the creek. Darry and Ponyboy were on the other side of it now, peering into the woods.

"Hey guys!" Steve called. "Head on over to the bridge! Two said he might've crossed it!"

Darry simply nodded. He and Pony walked along the bank, and we so too on the opposite side. The storm still raged on, showing no sigh of letting up. It was so heavy; I could barely see where I was going.

I guess we walked a pretty good distance, because it took awhile to get to the bridge. I knew we had gotten there not because I'd seen the bridge, but because the boys stopped abruptly in front of me. I looked across the creek, and saw Darry and Pone in the same position.

"Aren't you guys going to keep going?" I asked, confused as to why we stopped. The guys turned around.

"Bridget," Two-Bit began robotically, "we should go back to the house. You an' me."

Two-Bit started to turn me around, but I stopped him.

"Why?" I asked. Two-Bit shifted his weight. I saw Darry and Ponyboy move closer to the bridge, Dar giving him orders.

"You just need to go back, Bridget," Steve insisted. "We'll tell you later, 'kay?"

I shook my head.

"I'm not a child, ya know. I can handle whatever it is you're trying to hide from me," I scolded. I didn't see how that was fair. Two-Bit, Steve, and Soda looked at each other, not looking happy. Soda looked at me, grimacing.

"You're not gonna like what you see, Bridget," Sodapop sighed. "But I guess you should see."

I smiled smugly, glad they gave in.

Boy, was that a mistake. Hanging from the bottom of the bridge, head in the noose, was Jerry Thompson. I couldn't see him very well for the dark and rain, but it was definitely him. Darry and Pony were standing on either side of him, knee-deep in water. They had their flashlights shining on him, revealing him fully. Jerry's face was a light gray, wet from rain and the creek. His body hung lump and lifeless. I vaguely wondered if what those kids used to say is true, if their eyes really do pop out of their sockets.

"Help us get 'im down!" Darry called over at us. The guys all moved, wading into the water to help Darry and Ponyboy, but I couldn't move.

I watched them gently pull him down. They were probably asking each other who would carry the dead guy. It ended up being both Darry and Steve. I couldn't do that. I couldn't touch the body of the person I killed.

XXXXX

"Were any of you close to him?"

"No, sir."

"Did you have any idea he might do something like this to himself?"

"No, sir."

"Did you know he might be down there?"

"No, sir."

We were robots, automatically answering the officer's questions. The Curtis house was swamped with police cars and emergency responders. I guess my parents sent them here. I couldn't find them yet, but a lot of people had come out of their houses to see what was going on. It was mostly adults now. Any kids that had come outside had gone in. Probably because their parents got wide and realized it was a dead kid Darry and Steve had been carrying. That's right, don't scar you're children now. Save it for when they're older.

The officer looked down at his notes, pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, and looked back up at us.

"Thanks for findin' him, kids. In terribly sorry you had to witness that," the officer apologized. "We found this on his body," he continued, handing us the piece of paper. Darry took it wordlessly. I had a feeling about what it was, but I knew I would never want to read it.

"That's been looked at by the officers, and it's been decided you could keep it," he added. We all nodded.

"Thank you, officer," Darry whispered. The officer tipped his hat, then turned and left the house, everyone else quickly following him.

The six of us stood on the porch, watching the police cars drive away. All you could head were the drips of the light drizzle hitting the pavement, and our heavy breathing. We looked like quite the odd bunch; our clothes cling to us, and the guys were caked with mud from the creek. The scene reminded me of the night Johnny and Dallas died. Both nights looked the same: waterlogged, overcast, and overall dreary.

"I'm takin' ya home," Two-Bit suddenly said. I just nodded, giving a small wave of goodbye as I followed him out to Steve's car, which he had been borrowing. Only Sodapop waved back.

XXXXX

"You feel okay?" Two-Bit asked me as he towel-dried his hair. I nodded, feeling too numb to really say anything. Two-Bit let out a log sigh.

"Okay. But if anything feels off, lemme know, ya dig?"

"Everything already feels off," I replied. Two-Bit gave me a confused look, and sank slowly onto my bed.

"Whaddya mean?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Well, Jerry's dead, isn't he? That sure as hell doesn't make me feel normal," I explained. Two kept staring at me.

"I know he's dead, Bee."

I stared back at Two-Bit. His eyes were real stormy, like the sky.

"I killed him, didn't I?" I finally whispered.

Two-Bit's eyes went wide. Then he started shaking his head.

"No, Bee, you didn't kill him. He killed himself. You saw him. How could you have killed him?"

I threw my hands up.

"I'm the one who told him I wouldn't care if he fell off the face of the planet. I'm the one he was fighting over. I'm..."

"Bridget, shut up and listen to me!" Two suddenly scolded. He was losing his cool fast. "Now listen close. Jerry Thompson... He was nuts, and you know it! This is just some sick, cowardly way of him avoiding his problems. Some sick way of messin' with us."

Two-Bit ran his hand through his damp hair. Flecks of mud still cling to his face and arms. He smeared his hands across his face.

"You didn't kill him," he repeated. "You didn't kill him."

His words cut me. He was so insistent. I felt bad for even saying I killed Jerry. I didn't expect Two-Bit to blow up like that. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"I just can't get it out of my head," I sighed.

"Can't get what out of your head?" Two asked, clearly exasperated.

"Him hanging, dead, from the bottom of the bridge," I whispered. Two-Bit looked back up at me.

"Yeah. That was pretty fucked up, wasn't it?" He sighed. I nodded, then let out a long sigh.

"Jerry once told me that he got whatever he wanted," I told Two-Bit. He pursed his lips.

"Did he now? Welp, he an' Dallas are in the same boat."

"I guess."

We didn't talk for awhile. I looked at the clock. It was past two in the morning, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. Too much on my mind.

"What did you guys do with the noose?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I suggested to the guys that we turn it into a rope swing," Two-Bit said, clearly joking. I hit him in the arm.

"You're sick," I grumbled. Two-Bit chuckled.

"Not as sick as some people," he mumbled. I gave him a warning glare. He sighed.

"Bridget, I'm just trying to show you that this wasn't you're fault."

"Oh yeah?" I spat. I crossed my arms. "You sure do have a funny way of showing it."

Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, I am the funny one, aren't I?"

I snorted. We fell back into silence for a couple minutes. I fell back into my bed, letting my rad fall into the pillow. I suddenly felt very tired. So, as a result, I fell asleep.

XXXXX

I woke up to find Two-Bit sleeping next to me, the sound of his snoring filling the entire room. He had his arm wrapped tightly around me. I turned myself so I could see the clock. It was ten-thirty. I think I got about as much sleep as I usually do, but I still felt tired. I didn't want to get up, so I just leaned back into Two-Bit. He'd taken everything but his boxers off, and I saw his clothes lying in a heap on the floor. And mine.

"Are you awake?" I heard him mumble out of nowhere, catching me by surprise.

"Yeah, I whispered. I looked up at him. His eyes were cracked open slightly, bleary from sleep.

"So, why're my clothes on the floor?" I asked. Two-Bit shrugged.

"Didn't want you sleepin' in wet things," he explained.

"Oh."

The room was mostly silent. The only things you could hear were the clanging of lots downstairs, and the sound of rain against the house. It still hasn't stopped. The clouds were dark and menacing, just like last night.

Oh, god. Last night.

I felt my breathing getting faster, my heart pounding against my chest. My stomach turned over. I felt like I was going to with puke or start crying any second now.

"Two-Bit?" I mumbled.

"What?" He snapped. I think he had fallen back to sleep. He popped his eyes open, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You okay?" He asked.

No, no I wasn't okay. All I could see in my head was Jerry Thompson hanging from under the bridge, the suddenly reaching out and grabbing me. It was some sick image stuck in my head that I couldn't get out.

"Bridget, you okay?" Two-Bit repeated, slower.

I closed my eyes, trying to gather myself. It's not as easy as you think. My stomach was rocking. I felt dizzy. I could feel myself start to cry, the tears spilling over. Whether it was because of the pain I was in, or the image of Jerry grabbing me, I don't know.

"I'm not okay," I whispered, grabbing my pounding head. I opened my eyes, just to find Two-Bit gone. I bolted upright in bed. Not a good move. I hurt so much, I started bawling silently. I kept saying Two's name, even resorting to calling him Keith a few times.

"Hey, hey, no need to be callin' me Keith, Honey Bee," Two-Bit said as he walked back into the room, carrying a bottle of aspirin. I looked up at him, infuriated.

"What the hell, Keith Mathews! Scare the shit outta me, why don'tcha?" I yelled, my body still racked with sobs. He looked confused.

"What the hell are you talking about? I just went to get you some aspirin. Jesus Christ."

"You left me alone, Two-Bit!"

He laughed.

"I think you're old enough to handle bein' by yourself for a minute."

I sighed heavily. He wasn't getting it. So instead, Two offered me the aspirin. I shook my head at it.

"Why not?" He asked. "Ya gotta take 'em if ya wanna feel better."

Why was he acting so stupid? Couldn't he see what was going on?

"Those won't help me, Two-Bit."

"Why not?"

"Because they won't make him go away."

Two-But looked at me, then say down, setting the aspirin on the side table.

"Keep who away?" He asked. I put my arms around my torso.

"Jerry! God, he's gonna take me away from you! He keeps reaching out and grabbing at me!" I whisper/yelled. Two-Bit sighed.

"I'm gettin' yer parents," Two-Bit began slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You need a doctor. I'll be right back, okay?"

I shook my head.

"No. You can't leave," I commanded shakily. "Just stay here with me. Don't leave me alone."

Two-Bit stared at the floor. He ran a hand through his mussed-up, rust-colored hair. He fingered one of his long sideburns.

"Um, okay. I'll stay here with ya," he finally said, giving on. I smiled weakly, but Two-Bit gave me a real wary look.

"Boy, do you carry a lot of emotional baggage."

XXXXX

**A/N: Damn, that was heavy. And LONG. But it was fun to write. :)**

**Two more chapters to go! Pardons typos. Reviews and constructive criticisms would be really awesome. It'd make my day. **


	21. Finding Elaine

**Author's Note: Alrightee, last chapter before the epilogue. **

**To be completely honest, I'm kinda glad this is coming to an end. I've loved writing it, but it's been going for awhile. I just want to get to the next story. Is that a bad thing?**

**Oh, and awhile back I got a guest review that made a suggestion about the story. If you're reading right now, I just want to let you know I kept you in mind while writing this chapter. :)**

**Anyway... Happy reading. :)**

XXXXX

Two-Bit told my parents about what happened. It's weird, 'cuz I don't know if they were aware he spent the night. Anyway, he told them, and they took me to see a doctor. He went on to tell us I had a panic attack. Wonderful. Jerry Thompson was still screwing with me in death. I think Two-Bit even told the guys what happened because they've been real cautious around me. That hasn't made me feel to great. Nothing has lately.

We did go to the funeral. Some people were crying their eyes out. They must not've known Jerry.

It was your typical funeral. You knew how it would go. It was so scripted. I feel bad for thinking this, but I couldn't help but wonder if Jerry's parents actually knew the real reason he committed suicide.

Now here's the thing about the funeral: I almost didn't go. Thinking about Jerry is what gave me my panic attack, and the guy was just a weirdo anyway. But I had to go. I had to go. It's all my fault he's dead.

Anywho, I haven't been out much since then. Just my house and the Curtis's house, really. Cherry had come over a few times. But whenever she came over, the only thing I could think about was how I called her a bitch on the phone a few years ago. That was stupid, because Cherry's not a bitch. She's not. Sodapop's a bit better, not as... Cold, anymore, but I can tell he's still nervous. It sucks; I leave for college just before he leaves for Atlanta. I may never see him again.

Tomorrow is my last day at home. And then I leave.

I'm not so sure I'm gonna want to come back.

XXXXX

"You have a lot of clothes," Sodapop sighed. I laughed.

"Yep. And they all need to get into these boxes, and those boxes need to get downstairs, so get packin', bud."

Everyone but Soda laughed, but I saw him smile a bit.

"God, Bee. I don't even know how you're gonna get all this crap to New York!" Pony yelled as he stuffed bedding into a duffel bag. Soda whispered something to Pony, and he laughed.

Let me catch you up. It was the afternoon of my last day in Tulsa, and the Soda, Pony, and Two-But were helping me finish up my packing. I didn't do a whole lot of packing myself; I supervised.

Sodapop came over and stood next to me at the vanity where I was dumping makeup into a bag. He sidled up beside me, twiddling his thumbs.

"So," he began.

"So," I repeated. Soda took in a deep breath.

"Welp, we both ship out soon, don't we?"

I stopped shoving stuff in my makeup bad and stared at him.

"Yeah. Guess we do," I whispered.

Then, out of nowhere, I had this overwhelming feeling that Sodapop Patrick Curtis wouldn't come back from Vietnam. If he did, it would be in a casket. My breathing suddenly got real fast, and my palms got real sweaty.

"I'll be right back," I mumbled, and quickly ducked out of the bedroom.

I quickly made my way downstairs and outside, grabbing the keys to my mom's car. A Volkswagen Beetle. I hopped in, doing something, doing something I wish I'd done awhile ago. I needed to get out for awhile. Away from my home, my friends. I needed to be alone. I found Jefferson Airplane on the radio.

I sang along loudly, driving all over Tulsa. I had started crying awhile ago, I was aware of that. It probably want a good idea to cry and drive, but I'd let a police officer tell me that.

I drove and drove. What Sodapop had said really set me off. I remembered wanting to drive away with Two-Bit the night we found out Sodapop was drafted. Why does bad stuff happen to good people? Sodapop could never kill another human being. Then again, there's always the Johnny example. Johnny never hurt a fly, and then he went an killed Bob Sheldon. For good reason, but nonetheless, he still did it.

I was starting to cry harder. Thinking about all this death. It only made sense that at the time the sun was setting, I ended up at Silent Hill Cemetery. I had some people to visit.

It took me awhile to find Mr. and Mrs. Curtis's graves. I just had to see where they ended up, these parents of three of my best friends. I found them eventually, and ended up talking to them. I told them I wished I had been there to meet them. That their sons were doing just fine. That they're missed so much by them. I don't think they could hear me, but it felt good to talk. Even if the groundskeeper gave me a funny look.

I visited Dally and Johnny next. I stared at the graves, knowing their decayed, lifeless bodies lay six feet below where I stood. Morbid thought really, but I couldn't help it. I cried when I pictured it in my mind, and when I remembered how young they were when they died.

"This wasn't supposed to happen you guys!" I cried, pacing. "You were supposed to be here! But you're not, and that's... That's not right." I sighed, running out of steam. "Believe it or not, I miss you guys," I whispered.

I flopped down on the ground between the two of them. The sun had set, and the cool night air had set in. I was alone. Alone, that is, until I heard footfalls behind me. I whipped my head around. Ponyboy was standing behind me. He smiled a bit.

"Thought I might find you here," he proclaimed as he sat down. "Why'd you run out?"

I sighed.

"Um... I think I was having another one of those panic attacks," I admitted. Pony furrowed his brow.

"You okay now?"

I nodded.

"I'm just really stressed out and scared right now," I sighed. It was true. Pone nodded.

We at in silence, staring at Dallas and Johnny. Cicadas sang noisily in the trees alongside the crickets and birds.

"Remember when we snuck into 'The Graduate'?" I asked suddenly. Pony laughed.

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"Well, because you remind me of the main character, Ben. That's why."

He nodded.

"Why're you scared?" Pony asked. There was so much innocence in his voice. You wouldn't expect someone who's gone through what he has to have that much innocence, but he does. I shook my head.

"Because... I'm leaving. I don't wanna leave you guys. And seeing Jerry hang himself... Ugh. And these panic attacks are scary. They make me feel so helpless." I took a deep, shaky breath. "I just don't know what I'm gonna do now."

"Neither did Ben, did he?" Pony mused. I snorted out a laugh.

"No, I guess he didn't."

"But he figured out he wanted to be with Elaine."

"Yeah, what're you saying?"

"I'm saying that you're Ben, and you have to find your Elaine. Once you do, you'll stop being scared."

Huh. That... Made a lot of sense. I mean, Ben didn't know what he was gonna do with himself after college. He'd had everything he could've asked for and more, but ultimately, it wasn't what he wanted. I've got everything I could want, but I don't know what to do with it.

I guess all that's left is to have an affair.

But there'll be time to figure all that out later.

"How'd you know where to find me, Pone?"

Ponyboy smiled sheepishly.

"It just made sense, considering... What with Jerry and all... And I just figured that this is where I would go," he explained, his voice soft. I nodded.

"I see," I sighed, calmer now. "You ready to head home?" I asked. Ponyboy looked at me.

"Where is home, Bridget?" He retorted philosophically. I laughed.

"As of right now, home is 234, Evergreen Boulevard. Think you can get me there?"

Ponyboy nodded.

"I can get ya there no problem."

XXXXX

"Not only did you scare the hell out of the two of us, but your friends too. The doctor told you how to handle yourself in these situations."

"Handle myself." That's rich. My father was lightly scolding me for my disappearing act, and staying out for four hours without them knowing where I was. Oh well. Crazy as it might sound, I think I'm gonna miss my parents getting pissed off at me.

The guys had headed out. Which was fine. As soon as my father got through with me, all I wanted was to be alone.

Well, that went according to plan until the familiar sound of rocks being throws against my window at one in the morning woke me up.

"If it isn't Two-Bit Mathews," I sighed when I threw my window open. Ah, nostalgia.

"Yep. Better let me up there," Two-Bit called up. I smiled, running downstairs to let him inside, pulling him up to my room.

"What're you doing here?" I asked him as I closed the door. He fingered one of his sideburns.

"Jus' thought I'd spend the night with my girl before she blew town," he whispered. I nodded sagely.

"Good plan."

"I thought it might be."

We sat next to each other on the bed, staring out the window. Not at each other.

"You're really leaving tomorrow, ain't ya?" Two-Bit asked, as if it was just now sinking in.

"I am," I whispered. Two-Bit shook his head.

"But it's like you just got here," he sighed. "I remember when I met you like it just happened." Two-Bit was silent before continuing. "And now you're leaving me," he added bitterly. He seemed genuinely angry.

"I'm sorry, Two-Bit," I apologized. I felt him grab my hand, squeezing it tightly, as if something bad would happen if he let go.

But that's the thing; he was about to let go.

"You confuse me, ya know that?" He started up again. "You confuse and frustrate me so much. Just when I think I've got you figgered out... You do something or say something that makes me realize that I don't." Two-Bit let out a heavy sigh. "But the thing is, I don't care. If I can be with you, that's all that matters. But now... I won't even have that."

Now I felt guilty. Two-Bit had this clear expression of anguish in his eyes as he scanned the room, bare walls and all.

"I'm sorry I confuse you, Two-Bit," I apologize again. "And I'm sorry I'm leaving all of you. But I'm ready to move on."

Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, 'move on'?" He asked bitterly. My eyes went wide.

"Not like that," I assured quickly. "I meant that I need to move on from Tulsa."

"Why? Tulsa's your home. You're never gonna move on from here."

I sighed.

"Tulsa isn't my home. Tulsa is a detour," I spat. Two looked surprised, and then narrowed his eyebrows.

"Am I part of that detour? Just some small detail you're going to forget about once you're gone?"

I let my brain process that. Why would I forget him. Just because I was leaving...

Oh. The ring around my finger suddenly made a lot more sense.

"Is that what you're afraid of?" I asked. "That I'm gonna forget about all of you?"

Two-Bit let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yeah," he whispered. "It is."

"Oh, Two-Bit-"

"And what about the guys?" He interrupted. "Evie? God, Bridget. Your real friends are here, an' here you are sayin' you're ready to move on."

Two-Bit was crying by now. Real tears. Greasers aren't supposed to cry. But... Maybe I couldn't label him as a greaser anymore. The soc/greaser thing was such a worn out tradition by now. Two-Bit Mathews wasn't a greaser. Neither was Darry or Ponyboy or Sodapop or Steve. They were just people. People who were afraid they'd be forgotten, and Two-Bit crying proved it to me. "

"You got a lot on your mind, don't you?" I whispered. Two-Bit smiled as he wiped his eyes.

"You bet I do. Sensory overload."

I smiled and looked back out the window. The night was a clear one. Across town, a group of boys were attempting to go to sleep, but they knew there was no way in hell it was gonna happen.

I examined my room. The walls were bare. The vanity, dresser, and side tables had been emptied. My desk had been too. The entire room had been scrubbed wall to wall, floor to ceiling. A few things were in the closet, boxes mostly. Boxes that held old photographs, uniforms, old essays, well-loved books, playbills. A brief history of my childhood sat in those boxes, and only a small part of that childhood was represented. You would only learn a few things about what happened to me in the few years I was here. But the thing is, those boxes aren't the only things that could represent my life. The Curtis house, the vacant lot, Spencer's Special, the rubble of the Dingo... The whole town represents a few short years of my life, and all this meaning is packed into that time.

Two-Bit was right. Tulsa was my home, there was no way around it. And after tomorrow, I would be leaving it, and everyone I know, behind.

"Two-Bit?"

"Yeah?"

"You're right," I grudgingly admitted. "This is my home."

Two-Bit smiled, soft, sad, and smug all at the same time.

"You bet your ass it is, Honey Bee."

XXXXX

**A/N: One more chapter left, y'all! I'm getting kinda sad, even though I'm ready for the next story. **

**Pardon typos. Reviews and constructive criticism would seriously be awesome. I wanna know what y'all thought of this** **story. :)**


	22. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Well ladies and gents, we've come to the end once again. Be sure to read the A/N at the bottom so you can learn about my plans for future stories. :)**

**Happy reading. **

XXXXX

"That was some set, ladies. The four of you make a great group, ya know."

"Thanks, Tony," I beamed. "That means a lot."

Tony was one of the performers at the on-campus hangout, Ahab's. He played saxophone, and boy was he good.

The five of us, me, Tony, and my friends Judy, Janice, and Pamela, were making our way back to our dorm rooms. Judy, Jan, and Pam were part of the "great group" that Tony had mentioned.

"Hey. Bridget," Janice whispered, tugging on my shirt sleeve. "I gotta check my mail."

The four of us groaned. Janice hardly ever got any mail, but she still insisted every single night to check if she got any. And she never did.

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll go with you. Pam, Judy, Tony, we'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

The three of them nodded, said good night, and walked off. This is pretty much how it ended up every night. I stayed with Jan, and everyone else went to bed. Jan reasoned that this is the sort of thing roommates do for each other, but I seriously doubt that.

"So you really think it went well tonight?" I asked as Jan unlocked her mailbox, just to find it empty.

"Yeah, I think it did. My bass playing was good, Judy's guitar playing was good, Pam's drums were good, and your piano and singing were beyond good." Janice smirked. "Did you notice how complimentary I was being there?"

I rolled my eyes. Classic Janice; always the smartass.

"Hey, so are you ready to head upstairs, or do you wanna see if you got anything?" Jan asked. I barked out a laugh.

"Sure, why not? I mean, I just heard from my parents, and I highly doubt my lazy asthmatic boyfriend would take the time to write me a letter," I snarked, "but what the hell?"

Janice clapped me on the shoulder.

"That's the spirit! Open 'er up."

I unlocked my mailbox, expecting nothing, and was pleasantly surprised when I did in fact find a letter in there. I pulled it out, and was surprised again when I saw that it was from Two-Bit.

"Well, well," I mused. "A letter from Two-Bit means one of two things: He was either bored, or Sodapop is dead."

Janice raised her eyebrows.

"Sodapop is the one over in 'Nam, right?" Janice asked. I nodded. "Well, it must be urgent, considering the two of you usually use the phone if you're gonna talk."

I nodded, feeling a bit anxious.

"C'mon Janice," I said, leading her upstairs. "If it is about Sodapop, I don't want to break down in the middle of the lobby."

Janice nodded and the two of us went upstairs to our room. As soon as I sat down on my bed, I ripped open the letter and began reading.

_Bee,_

_I know, I know. It's pretty unusually for me to be writing you a letter, right? Right. Well, I was bored and decided it wouldn't be bad to give it a try. _

_Anywho... Lemme see. What's been going on. Well, for starters, I got a job. Yeah, I know. Hard to believe that I got a job. Well, I figured that I had to grow up a bit and move out of my ma's house, and I figured getting a job would be a start in the right the direction. I'm working down at Buck's, and I bartend there at night. It's not too bad, actually. There hasn't been a whole lot of action around here lately. _

_Let's see... What else... Pony's doing real well in school, like usual. (Just like I'm sure you are. You are doing well, aren't you? You're a smart girl, you better be passing all those classes you're taking. If not, I'm gonna fly out there and kick your ass. Or I'll send Darry.) Speaking of Darry, sources say that Darry is "this close" to asking Jackie to move in with him. (If you were wondering, my source is Ponyboy.) Steve is being his usual asshole self. He got his own place about a month ago, and he keeps saying Soda could move in with him when he gets back. And don't you worry your pretty little head about Sodapop. He's still writing, and he sounds about as good as a guy in his situation can. And me? Well, I already told you about the job and trying to move out, but other than that I've just been missing you. And trying to get used to the fact that I'm some asthmatic loser. I've been telling myself for years that I wouldn't be that geek with the inhaler, but I guess it was just meant to be. _

_You know, Ponyboy brought up something interesting the other day. He was saying that Tulsa's had a lot of bad things happen in it, but it seems like the worst things (you know what I'm talking about: Bob, Johnny, Dally, and Jerry) always involve us. I know it's a bit of a downer. Actually, it's a big downer, but he's right. It just made me think, and I'm not usually someone who tries to think about that sort of stuff. But I did anyway. The more I thought about it though, I figured that there has to be some reason for it being that way. And that maybe we can... I dunno, fix it? That's not exactly how I'd like to say it, but that's the best I can put it right now. _

_Anyways, I just wrote to tell you that I miss you. We all miss you. A lot. Oh, and to tell you that New York is pretty cold this time of year, so bundle up! But I bet you already knew that. _

_Love, the bestest boyfriend on the face of the earth,_

_Two-Bit_

I laughed as I read that last part. Yeah Two-Bit, I'll be sure to bundle up. Relieved, I held the letter tight against my chest. Everything was okay. Everyone was doing well. Everything would be okay.

"Well? Did anything happen?" Janice asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. All good," I assured.

"Good. 'Cuz I don't think I could handle one of your emotional breakdowns."

I grabbed a book from my shelf and chucked it at her, narrowly missing. Janice sent me a glare, but she knew I was just kidding.

XXXXX

After my classes the next day, I decided I should probably write Two-Bit back. So I sat my ass down at my desk, and put my pen to paper.

_Two-Bit,_

_You're right. It is weird hearing from you in a letter. You had me scared for a minute there! I thought something had happened to Sodapop. Honest, I almost had a panic attack in front of my mailbox. So thanks. _

_I'm just kidding. I'm not mad. Don't let your guilt complex get to you. _

_Classes have been... Boring. I'm kinda in a lull right now with my work. But I'm still doing pretty well. What's really been fun is that I perform a couple nights a week at this bar called Ahab's with a few of the girls I've met up here. I like it. I get to sing, and meet new people. _

_I'm glad everyone is doing well. Tell Darry he'd better ask Jackie to move in with him soon, or I'll rip him a new one when I come down there for Christmas. I'm glad you're doing well too. I bet I miss you ten times more than you miss me. Honest. I hate not having you around. I know I'll come visit here in a couple weeks, but that still feels like a long time, you know? So until then, you better keep calling me. Or writing me. I don't care, just communicate with me somehow. I miss my boyfriend. _

_That is a bit of a downer, what Pony said. But I get what he's talking about. We've gotten a lot of rough breaks in life, and I have to say that you boys have gotten the worst of it, but we can grow up and move on. That's what I'm trying to do. It's not easy, but it's not impossible. Well, what I mean is, we can't forget that stuff. We shouldn't forget it. However, we can learn to live with it as best we can. That's why I had to get out of Tulsa. Though it sucks that you're down there I'm up here. It's cold here. It's funny how much I forgot about this city in the few years I was gone. _

_I miss ya, Two. I'll see you soon though. Give everyone my love. _

_Love,_

_Bee_

_P.S. Just so you know, I saw your little note about bundling up. I bought a parka. _

I didn't actually buy a parka. That was just me being a smartass. Two-Bit will probably pick up on that.

I put the letter in the envelope, sealed it, and set it on my desk to mail later. Then I tipped back in my chair and stared at it. I suddenly realized how much I actually missed Tulsa. Even with all the bad stuff. The unexplainable stuff. The... Unthinkable things and odd circumstances. But, like I said in the letter, we have to learn to live with it. It's not Ponyboy's fault that Johnny and Dallas died. It's not his fault that Johnny had to kill Bob. Neither Two-Bit or I planned for me to get pregnant and have to get rid of the baby. I may never know who's at fault for blowing up the Dingo. It's not my fault that Jerry was sick in the head. And is it my fault that I didn't want to be with him? No. But... Sometimes, I still think it was my fault that he killed himself. But then I remember the people down there who would contradict me on that matter. And that's when I remember that I need to grow the hell up.

And by the looks of it, I think that's what I'm doing. What we're all doing. Growing the hell up.

XXXXX

**A/N: Welp, that's it. I had a great time writing it, and I hope you all had a good time reading it. :) **

**Okay. Future plans. Now that this is done, I'm gonna finish up Freaks and Geeks. Then when that's done, I have at LEAST three more for-sure stories after that. There's this other idea I'm toying around with too. So be sure to look out for them!**

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought. :)**

**-Director99**


End file.
